


Something More(中文翻译）

by lii, milk_o_vich



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_o_vich/pseuds/milk_o_vich
Summary: 译者的话：这是我自己非常喜欢的一篇Chrisak文 依然在更新中 因为会有Evak内容所以在AO3上打了两对cp tag 而我选择在出现Evak内容章节再打上tag 对我而言这算是SKAM同人文中我最喜欢的一篇了 后面有虐的部分 虽然现在不知道结局如何 我依然决定着手翻译这篇 文中短信部分因为排版问题我会选择用下划线来表示 如果有不好的地方都是我的错 文笔一般也希望大家见谅 欢迎大家捉虫 不喜请点叉 译者脆弱怕掐 如果大家喜欢 记得给原作者点kudo :)我的校对： @Evevil_





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 这是我自己非常喜欢的一篇Chrisak文 依然在更新中 因为会有Evak内容所以在AO3上打了两对cp tag 而我选择在出现Evak内容章节再打上tag 对我而言这算是SKAM同人文中我最喜欢的一篇了 后面有虐的部分 虽然现在不知道结局如何 我依然决定着手翻译这篇 文中短信部分因为排版问题我会选择用下划线来表示 如果有不好的地方都是我的错 文笔一般也希望大家见谅 欢迎大家捉虫 不喜请点叉 译者脆弱怕掐 如果大家喜欢 记得给原作者点kudo :)
> 
> 我的校对： @Evevil_

Chris：漂亮男孩

等会来打游戏么？

 

Isak：几点？

 

Chris：九点之后

 

Isak：ok

 

Isak把手机放在胸前，盯着天花板看，思考着无数种能让他显得不那么渴望的回短信方式。他很清楚，当Chris邀请他去打游戏时，那意味着半小时的FIFA和一整晚的亲热，做爱和一切Chris想做的事情。当然了，Isak也渴望着，上帝啊，一想到等会就要见到Chris就让他的脸颊发红。但是他痛恨他和Chris之间那操蛋的关系.然而当钟表显示21:00那一刻，Isak就已经在Chris的门口了，而Chris咧嘴笑的样子就像是他没有期待任何事情。

 

 

***

 

 

就像Isak预计的那样，操，就像他所期待的那样，在进行游戏阶段几乎刚刚二十分钟时，Chris把Isak手中的游戏手柄推了出去。

 

Isak假装着震惊，夸张的喘着气说：“我他妈就要进球了！”

 

“我无聊了。”Chris低语着，在Isak的脖子上印下一个吻，“我们来做一些别的事。”

Isak颤抖着喘息，歪着头，向Chris的嘴唇暴露出更多的肌肤。

 

“比如说？”他困难的出声。

 

Chris将他的双手插入Isak的腿间，当他的手包裹住Isak逐渐坚硬起来的牛仔裤时，他能感受到Chris亲吻着他的肌肤笑了出来。而Isak本应该对Chris能够这么轻易的激发起他的欲望感到羞耻——如果他没有发现他自己对Chris也有着同样的影响的话。

 

“我能想到几件事.”Chris在Isak的耳边低语，然后吮吸他的耳廓。

 

Isak挣脱出来，抬起眉毛然后吻上了他。那是一个充满渴望，混乱和绝望的吻，当Chris将他推倒在床上，覆在他的身上时，Isak将Chris的T恤推了上去，抚摸着他裸露的后背。当Chris打开Isak的双腿向下探索的时候，将他拉的更近。

 

“你想要什么？”Chris双颊泛红。

 

他知道Isak想要什么，他他妈当然知道。但是对Chris来说，知道是不够的——他想要听到它。

 

“你。”Isak呻吟着。

 

“是么？”Chris问他，同时再次向下进攻。Isak在发现两个人仍然穿着牛仔裤的事实时突然变得无比的沮丧。

 

“你想让我对你做什么？”他低语着，同时将一个个吻印在Isak的颈上。

 

“操我。”Isak对着Chris的耳朵低语。然后他抓住一把Chris的头发，坚定而猛烈的，迫使Chris看着他。Chris稍稍张开了嘴，眯着眼看着Isak。“想要你这样操我，这样当你高潮的时候我可以看见你的脸。

 

Chris笑了出来。“好。”他低语着，亲吻着Isak。

 

 

***

 

 

Chris和Isak之间的关系大概开始于一年前，当Isak已经步入二年级而Chris已经开始了他在大学的第一年时。而直至今日，Isak依然对两人间的关系的定位毫无头绪。他们不仅仅是朋友，显而易见。Isak甚至敢说他们不仅仅是炮友。但是他们没有在约会。Chris每次都给Isak讲述他在那周的某个派对上操了哪个女孩或者男孩的细节。所以这让他们二人...好吧，就像这样。

 

Isak曾经尝试过和Chris谈论这个尴尬的话题。这个简短，甜蜜而残酷的话题。

 

“我不会和任何人在一起。”Chris这样说过。

 

“我知道，”Isak回复他，努力但失败地掩盖他的痛苦。“我只是想知道我对你意味着什么。”

 

“你是我的朋友。”Chris温柔的告诉他，露出一个，该死的，令他心痛的微笑。然后，Chris突然站起来咧嘴一笑，“我们是朋友，对吧？这是我们都所确定的。在一起做爱的朋友，这很简单。”

 

“很简单。”Isak含糊的回答他。

 

但是Isak一直能感受到更多。而且他知道Chris大概是故意这样说。他在戏弄Isak——因为也许某一天，只是有可能，他们会不只于此，无论他们会走到哪一步。而Isak已经沉沦于此，完完全全的，因为他们搞在一起已经一年了，尽管这期间Chris一直操他想操的每一个人，Isak的眼中却只有他。

 

 

***

 

 

有那么一刻，就像现在，让Isak相信他们二者之间存在着更多。他们在Chris的床上慵懒的亲热，Isak伏在Chris的身上，而Chris的胳膊环在Isak的脖子上，之间只有咫尺之遥。他们因为先前的情事依然赤裸着，但这无关性，他们只是沉浸和享受着彼此。缓慢的吻。慵懒的吻。一切都显示着屋中只有他们两人：Chris的室友出去了，而另一间房自从Chris的前室友因为打架被大学开除就一直空着了。所以只有他们两个人。安静，独此二人而依偎在一起，在只属于他们两人的小小烟云泡影之中。

 

最终，Isak从Chris的身上滚下来，Chris发出抗议的呻吟然后将Isak拉向他，他的手臂环绕着Isak的腰，他的脸颊紧贴着Isak的背。他将一个个轻柔的吻印在Isak的颈上。

 

“今晚不要回家了，”Chris在他耳边轻声说。在他说这句话时他几乎已经睡着了，让Isak想要弄清楚他到底是否清楚自己在说什么。他真的不在乎。

 

“好。”Isak轻轻的说，但当他回答的时候，Chris已经在他的肩边发出了轻轻的鼾声。

 

 

***

 

 

当Isak第二天醒来时，他意识到Chris已经起来了——一部分原因是他感受不到Chris环着他的腰的双臂了，但更主要的是因为这个混蛋他妈一点也不知道如何保持安静。

 

Isak叹息，将脸埋进他的枕头中。

 

“几点了？”他问。

 

“十点半。”Chris回答他，将一件衬衫扔在他的身上。“我要走了。去听一个讲座。”

 

他伏在床上，有那么短暂的一刻，Isak思考Chris是否是要亲吻他。这个想法只存在那么一瞬间，因为下一刻，Chris拉走了Isak身上的毯子然后“啪”的一下拍在了他的屁股上。

 

“起床，”他说。“你不用上学么？”

 

哦，操，Isak想了起来，他艰难的爬下床，套上衣服，丝毫没有意识到他的牛仔裤里面翻了过来或者他的冷帽戴反了。

 

他到学校的时候将近迟到了两个小时，并且，从他的朋友脸上的笑容判断，他们很清楚他干了什么。

 

在上物理课时，他的手机震动了。

 

 

***

 

 

Chris：那个空房间终于来了一个新租客

 

Isak：是么？

 

Chris：是啊

这意味着你不能随心所欲的叫了，漂亮男孩。

 

Isak：呵呵呵去你的

我才不大声

 

Chris：你他妈很大声

不过很性感。我喜欢。

 

Isak：那个新房客怎么样？

Chris：看起来挺好

是个学电影的学生

 

Isak：酷

 

Chris：他看起来也很性感。你们之间可能有的竞争了

 

Isak：已经开始讨厌他了

 

Chris：哈哈吃醋了？;)

 

Isak：滚滚滚

不过他叫什么

 

Chris：Even


	2. I knew you'd come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：这张Even出场啦 然后Isak和Even也见面了 对我而言 这篇文真的就是一直在虐 大家好好看吧  
> 作者的话在文末

Chris：等会你要做什么？

Isak：去见Jonas

Chris：让他滚  
来见我

Isak：不行。他现在很难过  
也许我会过一会去见你

Chris：如果他想加入我们的话我不介意。也许我能让他开心起来

Isak：很有趣

Chris：？

Isak：Jonas是直男，Chris，而且他刚和Eva分手，我不认为他现在想要来一场三人行

Chris：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
你认真的？

Isak：？？

Chris：我是指我们要开的欢迎Even的派对  
你和Jonas要是有兴趣就过来吧

Isak：哦好吧  
天啊

Chris：Dirty boy

Isak：闭嘴  
我觉得我还是应该陪Jonas玩 他可能现在不想见你 不过还是谢谢你邀请我们

Chris：为什么？

Isak：你是他和Eva分手的原因

Chris：为什么？  
我干什么了？

Isak：....  
Chris，大部分人不喜欢他们的女朋友和别人在一起乱搞

Chris：一个手活也算是乱搞么？

Isak：没错  
蠢货

 

***

 

“就像我说的，你现在如何后悔抱歉都不重要了，因为一切已经成为事实了。”

Jonas又喝了一大口啤酒。他们坐在Isak的房间里，而Isak并没有说什么话。只是让Jonas倾诉。他啤酒喝的越多，就越愿意说出来。

“这就像，你全身心的投入在这段情感中，然后，在最后，另一个人一心想要毁掉这一切，你却真的无能为力。”Jonas看着他，“你明白吗。”

“嗯，”Isak回答他。他吸了吸鼻子。“我想，我可能不太明白吧。不过还是有可能解决这件问题的吧。”  
“是么？就像你和Chris？”Jonas干笑了几声。“让某个人操你一次并不等于解决了这个感情问题，Isak。”

Jonas想和别人打一架。Isak从早上见到他时就感觉到了。这也是他认为去Chris的派对将会非常糟糕的部分原因。Isak心里想如果他现在在那里就好了。倒不是他不想要陪着Jonas——他想要陪着Jonas，并且这也是他在沙发上陪Jonas度过了一个该死的无聊的周五晚上的原因——但是Eva和Jonas总是分手又和好。这一切Isak以前已经全都听过一遍了。

“我和Chris之间不一样，”Isak说。“我们没有在一起。”他喝光了剩下的啤酒然后猛地打开了另一罐。“我们之所以合得来是因为我们不对彼此说谎。他说他不想和任何人在一起，所以就是这样。”

“那你是怎么想的？”Jonas问道。  
Isak耸耸肩。“那不重要。”  
“好吧…不过,那很重要。”Jonas慢慢的说  
Isak不确定到底是什么时候他们把谈话的重点转移到了他自己的情感关系上——如果可以这么称呼的话——但是他们的确在讨论这个。

Isak笑了，“怎么，现在你是一位情感专家了么？”

“有人提到‘情感专家’了么？”

Eskild穿着一件丝绸长袍走了进来，然后站在Isak和Jonas之间。

“我们在谈关于Chris的事，”Jonas告诉他。

“啊，我忍受不了那个混蛋。”Eskild夸张的说。他摸了一下Isak的脸颊，Isak烦躁的拍开了他的手。“我告诉Isak无数次了，你值得一个爱你而且让你自己感到开心的人。而不是某个混蛋——”

“嗯，”Isak说。他能感觉到那种不爽在一点点堆积。“我们在谈Eva和Jonas的事情，他们分手了。”

“哦，是的，Noora已经告诉我了。真为你感到遗憾，Jonas。”

Jonas胡乱的摆了摆手，“我只是在告诉Isak他们两人应该从这段关系中得到他们想要的，而且这很重要。”Jonas继续说。“Isak不同意。”

Isak耸了耸肩。“我的意思不是我不同意，只是…”他甩手。“我他妈也不知道。”

“Eva和我分开是因为她和某人上床了而我不想让她这样，”Jonas说“这很简单，你—”

“她没有和他上床，“Isak打断他。”

“什么？”Jonas问道。

“只是一个手活，”Isak机械的重复了一遍。

“Chris告诉你他们搞在一起了？”Jonas问他。

“是，我告诉过你了，他不向我隐瞒任何事情。”

Jonas眼睛瞪大了一些，盯着他。他扬起眉毛。“然后你认为我不想知道这些？关于我女朋友随便在一个派对上找一个人鬼混？”

哦，Isak如释重负。他皱着眉。“我不是那样想的，”他说。

“所以..那么你是怎么想的？”Jonas问。

Isak安静了一会。答案显而易见。他一直太专注于这件事让他自己感觉有多么糟糕。他根本没有平等的对待Jonas。内疚感就像是一层阴影慢慢将他整个笼罩在里面。

“我——不是那样的。别人也知道，我——Eva求着我不要——”Isak叹了口气。“只是从我的角度我什么都不应该说，就这样。”

Jonas大笑然后又突然止住了笑声。“我明白了。谢谢你，Isak。很高兴知道你这样支持我。”

“Jonas——”

“算了吧，”Jonas说，戴上了衣服上的帽子然后重重的摔门离开了。

Eskild露出了一个鬼脸然后转过来。“Isak——”

“怎么？”Isak怒气冲冲的说。

“我只是——”

“你一定要对每个人的事情都指手画脚么？Eskild？！”

他站在那里，因为酒精的缘故摇晃了一下，然后抓起几听啤酒冲进了他的卧室。

他在他的房间里走来走去，不知道他为什么像这样感到如此愤怒。他感觉自己是一个糟糕的朋友，而这件事情刺激了他，但是真正几乎压倒他的是Jonas和Eskild不断告诉他Chris不爱他，Chris在利用他，他们之间不会有结果的声音。

当他意识到他们说的话很有可能是事实的时候，他的心，更痛了。

他在自己的房间里感觉幽闭恐惧一样。无处可逃。他想要呼吸新鲜空气。他想要出去——随便走走或者奔跑或者做些事情能让他的思维从脑海里的声音上移开。他不爱你。他不爱你。他不爱你。

然后Isak就在外面的黑暗中快速的行走，喘息着，他面前的呼吸就像是白色的烟。他不知道怎么会这样，但是突然之间他就站在Chris的房子外，从窗户飘出的电子音乐的鼓点就像他碰碰不停的心跳。

没有多想，Isak打开门走了进去。

五十，也许六十人挤在Chris家的客厅，有些被挤到厨房和小花园里。他能闻到叶子*(1)和啤酒和香烟和汗的味道

他拍了下离他最近的男孩的肩膀。“你看见Chris了没？”那个男孩看起来很困惑，所以Isak更大声的喊了出来。“Chris在哪？”

那个男孩大概地指了一下沙发的方向。Isak看到Chris坐在一把椅子的扶手上，一边喝酒，一边对着一个漂亮的金发女孩笑，和她聊天调情。当Isak从一大群人之间挤过去，Chris的眼神落在他的身上，他的笑容消失了一些。因为惊讶吧，也许。他对那个金发女孩悄悄说了些什么然后站了起来，露出一个自鸣得意的笑容

“嗨，你来了”Chris说，听起来格外开心。

“嗨。”在那一瞬间，Isak感觉有一些尴尬。那些酒精告诉他到这里来，给了他自信——盲目的——但是在外面走的一段路已经几乎让他清醒而他现在…好吧，他真的不知道该说些什么。

Chris贴在Isak的耳边。“我知道你会来的，”他说。他不得不稍微喊出来才能盖过音乐声，但是这样的亲密依然感觉有些奇怪。他退后一些，笑着问：“你朋友也来了么？”

“只有我。”Isak说。

Chris的笑容更明显了。“所以你——

“闭嘴，”Isak说，然后他缩短了他们之间的距离，吻了他。Chris加深了这个吻，他的手在Isak身上游荡，而Isak沉醉与其中。他向后退一点点然后看见Chris皱起眉头，他的表情严肃像是在思索什么或者想一些令人无法猜测的事情。这要让Isak疯掉了。下一秒，他们的嘴唇相接，一刻也无法等待。

Chris可以在一个挤满人的房间里站着像这样亲吻几个小时。他会因此而兴奋。但是Isak不能，所以几分钟后他挣脱开,模糊低语：“去卧室。”

Chris牵着Isak的手，领着他走出客厅，在路过那个金发女孩的时候向她耸耸肩表达歉意。

在几分钟之内，一切都顺理成章，他们的衬衫被脱下来，Chris将Isak的手举过头顶钳在那里。他的吻落在Isak身上的每一寸，Isak的脖颈，Isak的胸膛，Isak的下腹。

“你想要什么？”他低声闻，在Isak的屁股上啃咬了一口。

Isak翻过去坐起来然后将Chris推倒在床上。

Chrsi扬眉。“你今晚真他妈该死的性感。”他说到。

他拉着Isak倒下然后吮吸着他的口舌，品尝到伏特加和烟草的混合味道。他用牙齿轻轻玩弄着Isak的下嘴唇。他的双手下移到Isak的臀部然后将他拉得更近，而Isak含糊的发出声音，颤抖而笨拙的抓住Chris的腰带。

“你想要什么？”Chris抵着他的唇瓣重复了一遍。

我想要你不再和其他人上床，Isak想。我想要比这多得多。我想要你证明我猜错了。我想让你证明每个人的看法都错了。

“你，”Isak咕哝着说，然后他在他知道的Chris身上的每一个敏感带留下自己吻。他快速的把Chris的牛仔裤拽下来，然后是他的内裤，而Chris就带着他那该死的邪恶的笑盯着他看，所以当Isak附身下去将他的下身含在嘴中时，他也一刻不停的盯着Chris。几分钟之内，Isak便让Chris紧紧将他的床单攥在手中呻吟，他紧闭着双眼，呼吸急促，身体张成一个完美的弧形。当他感觉到Chris要到高潮时，他起身然后躺在他的身边，用手继续抚弄着他，同时Chris将手伸进Isak的内裤来回报他。他们的眼中只有彼此，一直一直一直没有将视线移开，额头相抵，唇齿纠缠着喘息，直到一同达到高潮。

 

***

 

“你可以留下来在派对上玩，如果你愿意的话。”Chris一边说着，一边穿着他的牛仔裤。

Isak看着Chris将衣服一件件的穿上，摇了摇头。“我应该回我那儿去了。我把手机落在家里了。”他并不想和Chris的朋友们一起度过这个夜晚，他们都是混蛋和一些陌生人，不过他们大概也是混蛋。

“好吧，”Chris随意的说，同时整理着他的腰带。“你用我帮你叫出租车没？”

Isak摆了摆手。“我走回去。我能先冲个澡么？”

“当然，你随意。”Chris越过Isak去拿他的衬衫，而Isak突然鼓起了不知从何而来的勇气。他把Chris拽向他然后吻住了他。Chris有一点尴尬的因为突如其来亲吻绊了一下，当他重新找回重心，他深深的回吻Isak。Isak向下移动着，啃咬吮吸着Chris脖子上的肌肤。给他留下标记。我的。

当Isak收回吻的时候，Chris在笑。“你确定你不想呆在这里然后等会我们再来一轮？”他笑着问，舔了舔他的牙齿。

Isak发出了一声气息不足的笑声。“不。”其实Isak的尊严要高于坐Chris的房间里等着他回来然后操他。

Chris笑了。“撩完就跑*(2)，”他低声说，然后去打开门。

“撩完就跑？我刚给你吹了一次！“Isak尊严尽失的回答他，然后Chris一边大笑一边打开了门。

“周日见？”

Isak点点头然后Chris离开了。他有点佩服Chris迈出房间时的自信——头发一团糟，双颊潮红，脖子上还留着欢爱的痕迹——让他们刚才做了什么都显而易见的有些刺眼。

他冲了澡——他在冲一半的时候意识到在派对里做这件事情有些奇怪——然后他回到Chris的房间，穿上他的牛仔裤然后四处翻寻他的上衣，但是它似乎失踪了。

门突然开了。Isak跳了起来。

一个男孩——高高瘦瘦，金发碧眼——正站在门口。“哦，”那个男孩说到。“抱歉。”

“浴室在下个门口左手边。”Isak说到，含糊的指着门外。他突然意识到他没有穿着上衣。

“我知道。”那个男孩盯着Isak，而Isak只是有些尴尬的回看着他。“我是新搬过来的。我以为这是我的房间。抱歉。”

“你是Even？”Isak问他。所以Chris并不是撒谎来试图让Isak吃醋——Even是真的很性感。他感觉胃里像是有什么东西沉了下去。

“是啊，”他回答道，伸出一只手试图和他握手。“那么你是？”

“我是Chris的…Chris的…朋友，”他尴尬的握了握手。

“Even笑了。“你有自己的名字么，还是？”

“Isak。”

“很高兴见到你，”Even说。

“嗯。”Isak点点头。这是给Even他应该离开了的提示，但是Even只是站在那里。盯着他。当证件房间几乎被寂静充满的时候，Isak咕哝着说，“不管怎么样，我要离开了，所以…”

“你不留下来在派对上继续玩？“Even问，倾身靠在门框上

Isak摇了摇头。“不。我不是——我只是过来——我把手机落在家里了，所以…”

“你把你的上衣也落在家里了么？“Even抬眉问到。

Isak笑了一声然后挠了下头。“嗯，我其实不知道它到底哪去了。”他从Chris的洗衣篮里捡起了一件衬衫，闻了闻，然后耸了耸肩。“我穿这件就行。”

“你确定你不想留下来？”Even问。

Isak摆了摆手。“我该走了。我，呃，以后见吧，我想。”

Even耸了下肩。“好的，下次见，Isak。”

 

***

 

当Isak回到家后，他躺在床上盯着手机看。他有几个来自Eskild的未接来电，一条来自他妈妈的乱七八糟的狗屁不通毫无意义的短信，还有大概一百万条的来自那帮男孩的群聊的消息，但是他现在没有心情去看。

他懒洋洋的浏览着Instagram，刷了刷Facebook，看了Snapchat。Chris上传了一条Snapchat故事。Isak知道这大概是故意气他的，但他还是点开看了。啤酒，饮料，Chris的朋友们，Chris伸着舌头的照片。一条照了一圈他挤满人的客厅的视频。一张Chris和那个金发女孩亲吻的照片，他的头转向一边这样就能露出Isak在他脖子上留下的吻痕。

Isak把他的手机扔在他的枕头上然后艰难的吞咽。他阖上眼，情愿自己不要因为这种愚蠢的事情而哭泣。他痛恨这样一团糟的自己。他痛恨他根本没有对Chris生气的权利，而Chris总是这样恬不知耻的向他坦诚。他痛恨这一切，但是不知怎么地，他就是无法让自己恨Chris。  
有时他真的希望自己能做到。

他的手机震动，然后他捡起了它。

Even Bech Næsheim向你发送了一条好友邀请。

 

(1)为了防止和谐 所以将weed翻译成叶子 也是飞行员间的行话  
(2)原文cocktease 维基上写Cock tease (sometimes cock-tease or cocktease or also prick-tease) is derisive sexual slang used to describe a person who acts in a sexual manner to seduce men without actually fulfilling the sexual actions.所以我把它翻译成“撩完就跑”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：很抱歉这一章没有太多的情节。我需要建立一个场景，Isak和他和Chris之间的关系还有Chris的朋友。我希望看起来还可以，下一章会有更多情节，我保证<3


	3. Answer me

chapter3

星期六 11:11  
Chris：你昨天晚上出现的时候真的是该死的性感  
我真希望当时操了你

今天 15:33  
Chris: Pretty boyyyy  
依然等会见？

17:59  
Chris: ??

18:12  
Chris: 喂  
回答我

18:39  
Chris: 出什么事了么？

***”  
Isak翻看着Even的Facebook页面上的照片。他只有33个好友，这让Isak感到奇怪，不过管他呢。也许他走进Chris的卧室时嗑药嗑嗨了或者是当时发生了一些其他的事情，但是Even身上的一些事情让Isak感到困惑。

 

他的手机震动了。

 

今天, 20:11  
Chris: 你是在故意不理我么？

他翻了个白眼然后把手机向下扔在床边的桌子上，继续做他的物理作业。

过了一个小时而他现在能够听到他的门外发生了某种骚乱。吵闹的声音，跺脚的声音，摔门的声音。他从他的教材中抬起头。

“他要做他的作业，你不能就这样冲进来，我要报警了，我要”  
“——你在做——”

Isak的门猛地打开了而Chris就站在门口。Eskild就跟在他的身后徘徊，看起来无比狂躁。

“Isak，我告诉过他了你正在忙，但是他不听而且——”

“没关系，Eskild，”Isak叹了口气。

Eskild上下打量了Chris一番。“好吧，不过有任何事就来找我，Isak。”

Chris当着Eskild的面关上了门。

“嗨，”他说。

Isak咬着自己的腮帮子，直直的盯着他的课本上的一个点。“嗨。”

“所以你的手机是坏了么，还是？”

“没有它——我只是这几天忙着布置的作业。我一天都没有看我的手机。”

“哦，”Chris说。“我以为可能又是你妈妈或者其它的糟糕的事。”

Isak看着Chris然后感觉没有那么生气了。“不，不。她很好。”

“那就好。”Chris踢掉了他的鞋，然后重重的倒在床上，躺在Isak的身边，几页Isak的笔记飞落到了地上。

“Chris，”Isak生气的低声说，趴在他的身上，把他散乱的卷子整理到一起。“我正要做作业。”

“我没有拦着你。”Chris掏出了他的手机然后开始点他的屏幕。“我要点一份披萨。你想吃什么？”

“我不...”Isak张开嘴。Chris盯着他，瞪大眼睛看起来无比无辜——或者——努力让自己看起来无辜。Isak叹了口气然后合上他的课本。“操。他们有什么吃的？”

 

***

 

吃了一半的披萨放在地板上，而他们正在看的——但其实没有人认真看——的垃圾电影发出响亮刺耳的声音。他们两个都沉默着抵墙而坐，肩膀相触，看着自己的手机。

Chris笑出声：“嘿，看这个。”

他把自己的手机递给Isak，给他看他的Facebook主页。

去年今日

 

文字下面的是一张在某个派对上拍的照片，而Isak立刻想起了这次派对。他翻看了几张照片，露出了微笑。

“Chris”  
“我在浴室里给你口了一次，”Chris继续说。“你还记得么？”

Isak傻笑，感觉他的双颊在逐渐变红。“当然。我们忘记锁门了，然后你的室友就撞见了我们。”

Chris大笑。“然后你离开了，可是我满脑子想的都是你。”

Isak舔了舔嘴唇，空气中仿佛有些什么改变了。“真的么？”

Chris看着他咧开嘴：“当然。”他说，就仿佛这是这世界上最显而易见的事情。他玩着他的帽子上的绳子。“我当时就像是'我操，我一定要看着他高潮的时候脸上的表情'”

Isak哼了一声然后用一个枕头砸向了Chris。他们沉默了一会，然后Isak说，“然后第二次，你告诉我你从不和同一个人上床两次。”  
Chris打了个哈欠。“我通常不会。”他的目光在Isak身上打量了一番。“我也不和我的朋友搞在一起。但是当时我想，要是有一个能和我上床的朋友那一定会超级热辣，'所以谁足够饥渴能胜任这个位置？'所以我就搞上了你。”

Isak抬起眉毛然后撞了一下Chris的肩膀，相当用力。

“嗷——我在开玩笑，”Chris笑了，低下头来躲避那个贴着他的头飞过去的枕头。他伸手抓住了Isak的手腕，将他推倒在地上然后吻上了他，封住了他们之间的距离，嘴唇相触，舌头纠缠在一起。Isak有些惊喜的发现Chris已经硬了。

“等等，”Isak说。

Chris向后退了一点。“你要干什么？”他看起来无比严肃。

“不，我——不是那样的。”他有一点尴尬的起身，用手肘支撑起身体。他盯着Chris，而他的脸离Isak咫尺之距。操。“那天你和那个女孩上床了么？”

Chris笑了。“什么？”

“在那个派对上，”Isak继续说。“那个金发妞。你Snapchat上有她。”

Chris咧开嘴。“你是吃醋了么？”

“没有。”Isak脱口而出，但是他回答的太快，太充满戒备了。“没有。”他又说了一遍，试着让自己的话听起来更可信一些。他不喜欢Chris的表情从微笑着变成强硬的样子。他不喜欢他现在眉毛皱着的样子。Isak感觉自己在这种压力下退缩了一些。“我只是...这件事就像，怎么说，大概我们搞完大概一个小时？所以我只是在想...可能...我做的事情对你而言不够满足或者怎么样。”谎言磕磕绊绊的从Isak的口中说出。

Chris大笑着摇了摇头。“你真他妈奇怪。”他说。“你觉得如果我们之间的性爱不够爽我还会继续和你搞在一起么？”

Isak真的非常想想知道Chris是否，哪怕有可能知道这句话，令他多么心痛。

“你不会么？”Isak问。

Chris翻了下眼睛。“你知道我是什么意思。你认为如果我们之间的性爱不是足够棒的话我还会继续操你么？”他依然整个人覆在Isak的身上，离得那么近，那么近以至于他能看见Chris眼中金色的斑驳。Chris将Isak眼前的头发拨开，然后拽住他的头发，Isak颤抖了一下。“你今天怎么了？”

“没事。”

Chris吻了他。“你周五那天表现的非常好。那次很爽。你总是那么棒。”

Isak扬眉，傻笑着。“真的么？”

“嗯哼。”Chris的手在Isak的身上摩挲然后继续亲吻他，而这一次，当Chris将他们的身体拉的更近时，Isak融化在这个吻之中。“我为你而发狂，漂亮男孩，”Chris含着Isak的嘴唇低语，而那一刻，Isak先前做下的一切决心，全部烟消云散了。

 

***

 

“我不能动了。”Chris在他耳边做作的嘀咕着，他躺在Isak的枕头上，双眼紧闭，喘息粗重。“我的腿动不了了。我什么也做不了了。”

Isak大笑。他们肩并肩的躺着，筋疲力尽，汗液黏着在他们的身上。和Chris做爱总是很好，但是那晚真的是该死的热辣。他们不顾一切的做爱，疯狂而粗暴。他们不得不捂住对方的嘴才能不让他们所有的邻居听到他们。

“真是太他妈爽了，”Chris说。他慵懒的睁眼看着Isak然后抚摸着他的肩膀。“你真的擅长这个。”

Isak点点头。“你也是。”他开始笑。

Chris露出一个微笑然后闭上眼，手搭在Isak的肩上。当Chris的呼吸变的越来越沉重——大概过了两分钟——因为Chris永远能轻易的睡着——Isak翻过去离他更近一些。他认真的看着Chris的脸，盯着他浓密的棕色睫毛，盯着他脸颊上的斑点。他将手指插进Chris因为汗液而看起来闪闪发光的头发，然后轻轻的捧上Chris的脸颊。

Chris的双眼眨了眨睁开了，而Isak无处可逃，呆在那里。Chris只是伸手，握住了抚摸着他的脸的Isak的手，然后，十指紧扣。

那个夜晚，他们这样手指交缠，眼中只有彼此。


	4. Fix it

chapter4:fix it

Isak忘记设上学的闹铃，所以当早上七点半左右Chris的手机开始响时，真是无比幸运。

“关了他，”Chris含糊的说。

“不是我的手机，”Isak翻了个身说。

Chris坐起来简单揉了揉眼睛然后推开盖在他身上的毯子，在床上翻找他的手机。

“它他妈到底在哪？”

Isak把脸深深的埋进枕头里发出一声呻吟。“我不知道，快把它关了。”

Chris仿佛用了一个世纪才找到他的手机——而不知道为什么它在Isak的床底下——等他找到手机时电话已经挂断了，然后Isak坐了起来，彻底醒了。

“谁打的？”

Chris的脸皱着，始终低头看着他的手机。Isak一直盯着他，沉醉于他。无论他们两个人赤裸相见多少次。他永远会愚蠢的被他吸引。

“我爸爸，”Chris精神不集中的回答他。

“你爸爸？”出于惊讶，Isak重复了一遍。

Chris点点头。

“他是...他为什么这么早给你打电话？”

Chris突然笑了。“他可能只是刚回来。”

“他又开始酗酒了么？”

Chris耸了耸肩，把手机放在Isak的床边柜上，“我不知道。”他在床尾，伸手拽住了Isak的腿，所以Isak又滑倒在床上。Chris爬到他的身上然后开始下他的脖颈上印下一个个吻。

Isak盯着天花板。“他和你妈妈复合了么？”

“我不知道，”Chris又说了一遍。

当Chris舔他的下巴时，Isak发出一声呻吟，他的坚硬顶着他。“但是——但是你又和他联系了不是么？”

Chris的脸埋在Isak的颈窝，发出一声叹息。然后他拉起Isak，盯着他。“我硬了，Isak。在我要操你的时候，我们能不谈论我爸爸么？”

“操我？”Isak抬眉。

“没错。”Chris又开始对Isak的脖子发起攻势，在他的肌肤上快速的留下一个个炙热的吻。  
“或者我给你吹一发。只要你能闭嘴。”

“但是再过十分钟校车就来了，”Isak小声说。

“我开车送你去学校。”

Isak闭上了双眼，当Chris的舌头缓慢从他的胸膛移到他的下腹时，Isak感到呼吸困难。当Chris停在了他的臀肉上时他几乎哭出声来。Chris抬起头看他，棕色的眼睛里充满了痛苦的忍耐。他在等Isak的示意。“要么你现在可以去赶校车。”

“闭嘴，”Isak有气无力，而Chris微笑着，向Isak身体的更下方进攻。

 

***

 

他们那天早上快速的穿好了衣服然后一起跌跌撞撞的走进了厨房，而Eskild当时正在做饭。

“早上好啊，Isak。”Eskild看起来很精神，同时很明确的无视了Chris。“你要吃鸡蛋么？”

“我不能。“Isak胡乱的摆了摆手回答他。“我要迟到了。”

“给我来一些，”Chris说，然后站到Isak的身后。他的手在Isak的身上乱摸了一会，然后拦腰抱住了Isak。用牙齿轻轻含咬着Isak的耳垂。

Isak推开他，但是却掩盖不住脸上那愚蠢的笑容。

Eskild看起来就像是要吐了。“哦不，我只做了两个人的早餐。如果Isak不要的话我就把它拿去给Linn了。”

他关掉了炉灶，把早餐装到盘子里，然后就在快要走出房间的时候他突然在Isak身边站住了。他洗了洗鼻子。“Isak，你今天洗澡了么？”

 

“***  
当他们两个坐在车里的时候，Chris发现Isak在闻自己，他大笑。“别紧张。你现在超级性感。”

“我闻起来全是汗味很性感？”Isak有些生气的低声说。“你有古龙水么？”

“你闻起来充满了性爱的气息很性感，”Chris纠正他的说法。

Isak感觉他的脸变红了。“我不能一整天带着这个味道呆在外面。”

Chris的手机又响了，他们两个都低下头看着它。

爸爸来电。

Chris发出了一声有些愤怒的叹息然后打开了手机。接下来到学校的路上，他们没有再说一句话。

 

***”

 

今天11:44

Even: 嗨

Isak: 嗨

Even: 我发现你的衬衫晾在暖气上。我认为它可能是和Chris要洗的衣服混在一起了。

Isak: ok  
谢谢你

Even: 然后你想让我如何处理这件衣服

Isak: 不用管它了，我下次过去顺便拿走

Even: 好的  
你拿它的时候就在我的衣柜里。

Isak: 好  
不过你怎么知道我衬衫什么样的？

 

***

 

当Isak走进食堂吃午饭时，他对于走向Jonas和那群男孩感觉有一点不舒服。不过幸运的是，他们如此专注于其他事以至于没有意识到他坐在了他们旁边。

“哥们，这是你的错，你得去解决它——”

“这怎么就是我的错了？Eva才是那个在厕所里把它冲走——”

“怎么样了？”Isak问道。他和Jonas交换了个眼神，但Jonas看起来依然对他很生气。

“Eva把Mahdi的叶子都倒厕所里冲走了，”Magnus说。

Iask抬眉。“我操？真的？她为什么那么做？”

“因为她想自己抽。”Jonas翻了个白眼。“因为她在我房间里找到了它们然后她吓坏了。她不相信我只是帮一个朋友存着。”

“哥们，我还有下家等着这批货呢。”Mahdi说。“他们已经付过钱了。他们等着下周要呢。”

“你就不能给他们退款或者别的什么吗？”Jonas问他。

“不是那么简单的事，好吗，这事关我的声誉。”Mahdi摇了摇头。“早知道就留给这个智障了，会更安全一些。”他接着说，指了一下Magnus。“至少那样我们不用担心会有任何精神病女友找到它，因为他根本都不和女孩们说话。”

“我操！？”Magnus回应他。

“所以你和Eva复合了？”Isak悄悄的问Jonas。

Jonas看着他点了点头。“我们正在努力解决。”

“别说你的情感问题了。”Mahdi说。“你现在要把这件事情解决了。我的交易贩子下个月才能回来。Jonas，你要解决这件事。”

他抓起他的书包离开了。

“他以为他他妈的是Pablo Escobar还是谁啊。”Jonas低声说。“我上哪去弄那些叶子啊，他那个才是平时联系这些东西的人。”

他们沉默了一会。然后，Magnus说，“Chris和他以前那个室友——叫什么来着——Lukas？还有联系么？”

Isak盯着Magnus。是的，他心里说。“可能吧，”他说。“我不知道，怎么？”

“他以前不是贩叶子的么？”

是的，Isak在心里回答。“我不知道。”

“对，我记得他以前是，”Jonas说。

“我他妈不记得了，”Isak伸了个懒腰咕哝了一句。

“你不记得他以前卖叶子了么？”Jonas问。他看了眼Magnus，然后又看向Isak。“你在那呆着几乎就像，每天都在。你怎么能不记得这样的事情？”

“那是很久之前的事情了。”

事实是，Isak他妈的恨死了Lukas。他暴力粗鲁，只要他在Isak就会感觉糟糕透顶，在他搬出去的时候Isak当时相当开心的看着他离开的背影。相反，Chris认为那个傻逼真的很棒。这只是让Isak更恨他了。

“那只是几个月前的事情，”Jonas说。“你难道不能帮我向Chris问问么？看看他能不能帮我联系一下。”

Isak看着Jonas，如果是其它的任何人他都会找一个借口不做这件事，但是Jonas的目光穿透了他，他感觉不舒服和慌乱，他依然对Eva那件事感到愧疚，所以他只是点了点头。

“好吧，我问问他们还有没有联系了。”

 

***

 

16:48

Isak: 嗨

Chris: 嗨

现在不方便回你，对不起

Isak: ok

 

***”

 

接下来的几天里，Isak试着和Chris联系。但恢复大同小异。我现在不方便说话。我很忙。等会说。最后，Chris直接就不再回复他了，而Isak也放弃了试图联系他。

这就像，有时候。会发生一些事情，或者是Chris被邀请去一连串的派对而那里有无数的人可以操，可以代替Isak。但他知道Chris最后会回来的；他会在无聊的时候给Isak发短信，然后他们就会再搞在一起。因为Isak是他妈如此的饥渴，而Chris知道这一点。就是这样的。但丝毫不能减少这件事让他的心疼痛的程度。

 

***

 

Isak: 我的衬衫还在你那么？

Even: 没错

Isak: 我能过去拿么？

Even: 什么时候？

Isak: 20:00?

Even: 我在那等你


	5. Another time

chapter5

Isak站在Chris家的门外。他咬着嘴唇，不安的踮着脚。这不是他第一次不通知Chris就出现在他家了——上周的派对上他已经做过一次了——但是他从来没有在Chris故意忽视他的时候这样做过。

而且Chris所做的一切让他无比困惑。他怎么能就这样的抛弃他，仿佛Isak对他一点意义都没有。刨除他们之间的性爱和其它之间的破事——因为在发生这一切之前，他们是朋友，而且之前Chris从来不会像这样故意无视他。

不管怎样，他是来拿他的衬衫的。他也是这样告诉Chris的——但这都是他的借口，他只能试着忽视其实到现在为止他有将近一半的衣服都在Chris家里而且他根本不记得他是要来拿哪一件衣服的事实。

他在他的理智占上风之前敲了门，大概一分钟之后，门开了。

“嗨，”Isak说。

“嘿，”Even靠在门框上。“很高兴看见你这次穿着上衣过来。”

Isak有些尴尬的笑了笑，低头看着地上。Even盯着他，扬了下头，然后示意Isak进屋。

“我刚才在素描，所以我的房间会有些乱。Even继续说。

Isak很安静。他并不擅长于和不熟悉的人说话。Even的房间让Isak感到很惊讶。在一把吉他的旁边挂着四张黑胶唱片，而所有墙壁都被画所覆盖——从许多愚蠢的小涂鸦，到手，眼睛，脸部的精细素描。

“这都是你画的？”Isak问道。

“是啊。你喜欢么？”

Isak点点头。

“我不得不用些什么来盖住这些墙，”Even一边说，一边打开了他的衣柜。“这上面全是洞。”

Isak抬眉，认真看着一个漂亮的金发女孩的速写。“以前住这的那个混蛋有暴力倾向，”他说。

Even大笑。“我猜到了。哦——我——对不起。”Isak看着Even，他沾满炭黑的手拿着Isak的衬衫。那件衬衫上留下了黑色的痕迹。

“没关系，”Isak说。

“我会把它洗干净。”Even说。

“不用了，没关系，我回家再洗就好了。”

“大概要洗半个小时吧，”Even已经走出了房间。他回头看着Isak。“喝啤酒么？”

Isak咬着他的嘴唇。“Chris在么？”

Even摇了摇头。“从周二开始他就没回来过了。”

“来瓶啤酒吧。”

 

***

 

“所以，你现在读大一了？”Even喝了一小口啤酒，然后问他。

他们盘着腿坐在客厅里的沙发上。茶几上是几个空啤酒瓶。

Isak摇了摇头。“三年级。我还在上高中。”

Even抬眉。“你在哪读高中？”

“Nissen。”

Even点点头。“我上高三的时候差点转学去那。”

“是么？”

“是啊，”Even的声音突然大了一些。“我不得不复读一年，所以。”

“为什么？”

Even不明显的笑了一下。“下次再讲，”他说。他站起来然后走了几步。“那么Isak，你毕业之后想做什么？”

“嗯，”Isak翻了个白眼。“我他妈现在不知道。我理科很好，所以可能以后做一些相关的事情。”他又喝了一大口啤酒然后摇了摇空瓶子。

“再来一瓶？”Even问。

Isak吸了吸鼻子。“明天要上学，”他说，然后他耸了耸肩。“哦去他妈的，管他呢。”

Even已经站起来走向厨房了。“我以前也很擅长理科。”他站在冰箱前说。

“你是学电影——谢谢——电影专业的，是吧？”他和Even碰杯。

Even点点头然后靠在沙发上。Isak笑了。

“很搞笑么？”Even咧嘴笑了。

“不，只是它和理科不太一样，就这样。”他继续说，看着Even挑起眉毛的样子，“理科是，嗯，一个真正的学科。”

“哈哈哈哈去你的，”Even大笑。“电影专业也是真正的学科。”

“是，但是它不难。”Isak笑着说，心中重新定义了Even——比以前要好。

“我打赌考试我分比你高，”Even说。

“我？比我高？”Isak重复了一遍。“我不这样认为，我可是学校里最好的。”

“真的？”

“真的。Isak说，然后耸耸肩。“至少，嗯，至少是最好的之一。”

Even笑了。“最好的之一。”

“最好的之一。”

他们沉默了一会，Isak不知道是因为啤酒，还是他们之间的对话，还是只是因为Even，但是他感觉好多了。不再无所适从。

“所以，你以后想做什么？”Isak问。“比如说，你大学毕业之后。”

“一个导演。”Even看起来颇有自信。

“真的么？”

“没错。我他妈要导许多超级巨制的电影，Baz Lurhman风格的”

“Baz…?”

“你听说过他吧，没有么?”

“当然听说过,当然了” Isak装作漫不经心的撒了个慌。

Even抬眉然后大笑。“真的么？”他问。“那么，你最喜欢他的哪一部电影？”

Isak舔了舔嘴唇然后翻了下眼睛。“我——所有的。”他控制不住的笑了。

“所有的？”Even重复了一遍，他也在笑。“去你的。你一部也没看过。”安静突然又充满了房间，然后Even说，“他们都是经典。特别适合当你嗨的时候去看。”

“你抽叶子？”Isak问，突然想起Jonas和Mahdi，还有他来Chris这里的最初的原因。

Even摇了摇头。“以前的事了，”他说。“现在不抽了。”

“哦。”Isak轻轻的说。“为什么？”

Even又露出微笑。“下次再讲。”

Isak稍稍扬头。“这已经是你第二次说这句话了。”

“对不起，”Even安静的说。

前门突然打开了然后Chris走了进来。他的脸很红，双眼充血，书包勉强挂在他的肩膀上。Isak心中的一部分有些希望Chris带着某个人回来，但是只有他一个人。他向他自己的房间走去。当他看见Isak和Even坐在沙发上的时候，他停下了脚步。

“嗨，Chris，”Even很自然的问他。“要啤酒么？”

Chris盯着Isak，然后盯着Even，然后又盯着Isak。他的视线停留在他的身上，Isak不知为什么，但突然对坐在这里感到无比的内疚。感觉就像Chris发现他做了一些他不应该做的事情。Chris充满下嘴唇——充满暗示，Isak能想到他的意思——他在示意Isak跟着他。

Even看着Chris离开，然后转过来问Isak。“你们，呃，你们两个怎么了？”他问道。

Isak解决了他的最后一瓶啤酒然后站了起来。“下次再讲。”

 

***

 

“怎么回事？”Chris猛地坐到地上。

“嗯？”

“你和Even，”他说。

“哦，嗯，我们只是在喝酒。“Chris看起来对这个回答不是很满意，Isak只能继续说。“他发现了一件我的衬衫，所以我过来拿，就这样。”

Chris点点头。他们沉默了一会。

“打游戏么？”Isak提出建议。

Chris的嘴角抽动了一下，然后他俯身打开他的Xbox，递给Isak一个游戏手柄。Isak感觉心中的沉重少了一些。好多了。

但是，Chris依然看起来有一些奇怪。“你嗑药了？”Isak坐到Chris的身旁，脱口而出。

Chris转过来看着他笑了，而Isak却只意识到，这是Chris进屋之后第一次露出微笑。“什么？”Chris问。

“你的眼睛是红色的，”Isak说。

“哦，是啊。”他揉了下眼睛然后伸开他的胳膊。“是啊，我刚才去找Lukas了。”

“哦你提醒了我。Jonas想要买一些叶子。”Isak说。“你能把Lukas的电话号码给他么？”

“我以为Jonas讨厌我，”Chris说。他点点头示意着电视。“选个角色。”

“我——好。嗯，他当然讨厌你，但是我们吵了一架，如果我能帮他解决这件事情我们就算扯平了。”

Chris撇了一眼Isak。“你们因为什么吵架？”

“他发现我知道你和Eva的事情但是我什么都没说。”Isak低声说。

Chris露出一个愚蠢的笑容。“这就惹到他了？”

“是啊，我——不，左转——是啊。因为我是他最好的朋友所以我应该支持他或者之类的。”

“你为什么没有告诉他？”Chris问。

Isak叹了口气。“因为我没有考虑这件事，”他说。“我不知道。你到底给不给我Lukas的电话？”

“这周末我要在我爸爸的木屋办一个派对，”他说。“来吧，你带上Jonas。Lukas也会在那里。”

“你就不能直接给我他的号码然后就这件事到此为止么？”Isak问道。

“我可以。”Chris说。“但是那样的话你还会来参加我的派对么？”

“你想让我去么？”

他耸耸肩。“如果你在那会更有趣。你明天可以和我一起提前去然后准备些东西。”他的目光掠过Isak的身体，缓慢，明显，充满暗示。“那里一晚上会只有我们。”

Isak放下了游戏手柄然后看着Chris。“你已经两天没有和我说过话了。”

Chris暂停了游戏。“什么？”

“你不能这样无视我给你发的信息然后又希望我去做——去做你想让我做的事情。”他说，稍稍提高了声音。他不知道这突然出现的自信来自哪里，但他已经无法控制自己了。如果事情变的糟糕也只能怪在啤酒上。“如果你不想再和我在一起或者不想见我或者，任何事情，都好，但是请你不要这样无视我，Chris。”

“就像你上周末对我做的那样？”

Isak眨了眨眼睛。“我——那——那不一样。我没看见我的手机。我在学习。”他结结巴巴的挤出这句话。

Chris扬眉。“当然了。”他耸了耸肩。“随你便。那就不要去那个派对了。”

Isak盯着Chris，而他把注意力重新集中在游戏上。Isak困难的吞咽下一口空气。“我只是希望你能告诉我，如果我惹你生气了或者怎么样。只要你不要无视我。”

Chris放下遥控器开始大笑。“老天啊，你这个可怜的小醉鬼，你知道么？”他摇了摇Isak的肩膀。“我没有对你生气。”

“没有么？”

“如果我生气了我会告诉你的，”他说。他的手依然放在Isak的肩膀上。

“但是——”

“闭嘴，”Chris凑了过来捧住了Isak的脸。他的舌头滑过了Isak的嘴，深深的吻上他，而Isak立刻就融化其中——因为，因为是Chris。他挣脱开，想要更多——想要和他说更多——但是他的眼睛只能看着Chris的嘴唇，然后，他再一次开始亲吻他。

他们饥渴而绝望的吻着彼此，Chris换了个姿势这样他可以将Isak覆在身下，他跨坐在Isak的身上，坚挺抵着他的大腿。Isak将Chris拉的更近，吮吸啃咬着对方的嘴唇，舌头纠缠在一起，手指陷在他的发间，而且，操，他们只有几天没见，但是Isak已经思念这一切思念的要死。

当Isak试图把Chris的上衣脱下来的时候，Chris突然停下来后退了一些。

“怎么了？”

Chris的脸离Isak只有咫尺，他露出一个微笑。“明天。”

“什么？”

“我们明天在木屋继续这件事，”Chris又亲吻了Isak。“现在回家吧，漂亮男孩。”

 

***

 

当Isak回到客厅的时候，Even已经走了，而那些啤酒也被收拾的一干二净。他犹豫了一下是否应该敲敲Even的房门和他说再见，但是最后他只是拿起了自己的包选择离开。他坐上了回家的公交，心中充满了沮丧和愤怒，当然，也有开心和激动，而且，非常困惑。Chris是个混蛋，而Isak却一直在想，他可以向他说更多，向他问更多，向他表达更多，如果他不在面对Chris的时候那么无力的话。

他到家之后打开书包才发现他的衬衫，洗净烘干，整整齐齐的叠好了。他又翻出了一盒DVD，上面写着BAZ LURHMAN电影合集。而正面贴着一张纸条。

希望你看的开心

（虽然很明显这些电影你已经都看过了。）

-E


	6. What`s wrong with you?

chapter6

星期五，11:20

Chris:你真的很性感

Isak：所以你的手机又好使了？

Chris：哈哈  
去你的

Isak：我们昨晚可以做的  
你是叫停的那个人

Chris：不然我怎么让你到木屋来？

Isak：像正常人那样邀请我  
既然你不给我Lukas的电话号我也不过去了  
混蛋

Chris：哈哈哈  
你今天几点放学？

Isak: 15:30

Chris：用我去学校接你么？

Isak：我要去先拿我的东西  
我会去你家找你

Chris：真的？

Isak：真的  
如果你再出现Eskild可能就要报警了

Chris：哈哈哈哈好吧

Isak:你和Lukas提我的事情了没？

Chris：嗯他明天会把东西带来

Isak：谢谢你

Chris: :)

 

***

 

“嘿。”

Eva在Isak身旁的座位坐下然后摘下了她的帽子和手套。她递给他一个杯子。

“我给你买了杯咖啡，”他说。

“哦，”Isak合上了他的笔记本电脑。“谢谢你。”

他抿了一口然后皱起了眉头。

“你是要加糖的是吧？”Eva问他。Isak点点头。她叹了口气，趴在桌子上。“我忘了。”

“没关系。喝起来还可以，”Isak向她笑了笑。

“去你的——你看看你自己，你根本都没有喝它！”她喊道。

Isak大笑着耸了耸肩。“可能是有一点难喝。“

“有一点难喝，”Eva重复了一遍，她的头发因为静电在头上立了起来。 她抬起头露出了一个微笑，接着，她说到，“我只是来向你说声对不起的。”

“对不起？“Isak问。

“我当时和Chris乱搞真的是太傻逼了。”

Isak感觉的他的脸红了起来然后他盯着他的咖啡，在手中轻轻转动着杯子。“你不必向我道歉的，Eva。”

“我应该。是我做错了。”

“是啊，但那只是因为你和Jonas在一起，”Isak说。“真的，如果每一个和Chris上过床的人都要来向我致歉的话，等他们都说完了我可能也八十岁了。”

“但是我是你的朋友，”Eva说。“而且每个人都知道Chris是你的人。”

“我的人？”Isak大笑着重复了一遍。他斜着看了一眼Eva。 “那是什么意思？”

“呃，很明显。你们两个之间有什么。”

“有什么，”Isak重复了一遍，他脸上的笑容一点点的消失了。他点点头，然后耸了耸肩膀。“没错，但是，他依然和他想要的每一个人在一起乱搞。所以你只是很多人中的一个。”

Eva挽上他的胳膊。“你就不能闭嘴然后安安静静的接受我的道歉么？！拜托了。”

Isak大笑。“好吧，好吧。我接受你的道歉，Eva。”

“很好，”他们两个微笑着看着对方。“不管怎么样，我已经决定了要去参加明天的派对。和Jonas一起。我要向他证明我和Chris在一起就是一个错误，除此之外没有其他的意义。”

Isak盯着她看了一会。“Eva，你知道Jonas为什么要去那吧？”

“嗯？”

“这件事——好吧，他是我最好的朋友，我可能不应该说这件事——但是他是去那买叶子的。”

Eva长长的叹了口气然后点了点头。“我知道，”她最后说。“他告诉我了。”

“然后你同意了？”

Eva的目光就像是在天花板上搜寻着什么东西一样，然后她接着说，“我在逐渐接受我不能改变其他人这件事。”

“你什么意思？”Isak问她。

Eva看着他。“怎么说，我和Jonas如果不能接受彼此，我们两个永远也不能在一起，你明白吗？所以，Jonas吸叶子。他如果真的想这样做的话，我去阻止他又有什么用呢？这就像让我去劝Vilde不要去考虑RUSS庆典大巴一样，或者，或者让Chris不要再到处和别人上床一样。”

Isak咬着他的嘴唇，感觉自己在一点点发烫。他又开始盯着他的杯子。“没错是这样，但是…如果他这样做伤害了你，也许你应该努力的改变他。”

“那我有可能会失去他。”

 

***

 

星期五, 14:16

Magnus：你知道透过生物老师的上衣能看见她的乳头吗！？我他妈日了狗了

Jonas：每个人都早就注意到了。

Isak：就连我都注意到了

Magnus：我再也不能坐在那里上生物课了，她太令我分心了！！！

Jonas：唐纳德川普

Isak：弗拉基米尔普京

Jonas：川普和普京  
全裸着

Magnus：哦我感觉好一些了….谢谢你们

Jonas：我们是你的朋友，这是我们应该做的

Magnus：哈哈  
对了！我一想到明天就好激动呀呀呀

Isak：你也去么？

Magnus：当然！！！

Jonas：我告诉他他可以去的

Magnus：你觉得关于那些大学的谣言是真的吗？

Jonas：什么谣言？

Magnus：他们都操后面

Isak：什么玩意？

Jonas：老天爷  
你从哪听说的

Magnus：就是听别人说的

Mahdi：你确定这不是你又一个狂野的梦？

Jonas：欢迎你加入我们Escobar*（1）

Magnus：我觉得好像是一个二年级的告诉我的  
所以到底是不是真的？

Jonas：我认为并不是每个在大学上课的女性菊花都做好了准备的，Mags，不会的

Isak：你最好从邀请她们跳舞来开始搭讪  
Mahdi你来么？

Mahdi：不了，家里有事  
Jonas你一定要解决叶子的事情，还有人等着它们呢

Jonas：我会解决的  
放心吧

当Isak到Chris的家里的时候，比他预想的要晚了很多。他在收拾好他的包之后，被告知不洗完他放在那里已经四天了的脏衣服不能离开。Eskild一直在抱怨，因为他嫉妒Isak能去参加木屋旅行。直到Isak告诉他那是Chris的木屋之后，他突然失去了所有的兴趣然后面带愠色的离开了。

Isak敲了敲Chris的门，令他惊讶的是，开门的是Even。

“嗨，”Even靠在门框上和他打招呼。

“嘿，”Isak说。“嗯，我是来找Chris的。

Even看了看屋里然后点了点头。“他刚刚准备好。”

“太棒了。”

Isak进屋。屋里安静了一会，Even只是在那里盯着他，而Isak真的不知道说些什么好。然后他说：“哦，嗯，谢谢你的电影。”

Even抬眉。“你看了吗？”

“没有，我可能下周看或者是什么时候。”Isak傻笑了一下。“或者重新看，我觉得。毕竟我以前全都看过，是吧。”

Even笑了，他的眼睛弯弯的。“当然。”他看起来更开心了一些，咬着嘴唇。“如果你——”

“嗨，”Chris笑着说。

他走向Isak然后轻轻的吻了他，然后他的胳膊环在Isak的肩膀上。Isak有一些惊喜的愣住了，因为他并不习惯Chris和他做这种随意但亲密的事情。至少在他们两个都清醒的时候。

Chris将Isak拉的更近然后头埋在他的颈窝。“你身上很香，”他说。

Isak感觉自己的脸在变红，他有些尴尬的笑了笑。Chris放下了胳膊然后走向门。“准备好了？”

“嗯。”Isak说。他抬头看着Even，而他在看着Chris。“你——嗯——你也去参加派对么，Even？”

Even扬眉然后在站在门前的Chris和Isak之间看了看。“派对？”

“Chris明天在他爸爸的木屋办一个派对。”Isak说。

“是么？”Even问道。

Chris的手从门把手上滑落。“是啊，”他转过来，把手插进口袋里。“你应该来的。会很有趣的。”

Even点点头，他的注意力重新回到了Isak的身上。“好的，”他说。“地址是什么？”

“我会发短信告诉你的，”Chris说。“Isak，走么？”

 

***

 

当Chris处于现在这个状态时几乎没有任何事情能够影响他的心情。他脸上的笑容越来越明显，他的笑声越来越大，他在同Isak讲一些一点都不搞笑的愚蠢的笑话，而Isak却为它们而感到开心。

他们在走了一半的时候停下来加油，付完钱后，Chris跑去了马路对面的商店，Isak就坐在车里。他的手机在口袋里震动了

Facebook信息

 

Even:明天做什么？ 

Isak: 派对十点开始  
但是chris打算开始前办一个预酒会，所以时间还没定下来，定下来我会告诉你。

Even:谢了  
地址是什么？

 

Isak: chris会发短信给你的

Even: Chris没有我的号码。还有Facebook.

Isak: 哦  
我会告诉你的 :)

Chris拿着两个袋子回来啦。他递给Isak一个。

“我不记得你喜欢烤肉的还是原味的，所以我就都买了，“他系着他的安全带时说道。

“谢谢你，“Isak说，他打开袋子看见两包薯片，一个三明治，一份饮料，还有——他笑着拿出一个盒子，静静的拿着它然后抬眉看着Chris。

Chris咧嘴笑了。“我忘带了，“他说，我爸爸可能有，但是我一想到用我爸爸的避孕套就感觉有些奇怪。”

当Chris启动车的时候Isak发出了笑声。“有一点奇怪。”他表示赞同。他的手机震动了。

Facebook信息

Even：谢谢你。不用急。

“谁啊？”Chris漫不经心的问他，同时把一个薯片扔进嘴里。

“Even。”Isak告诉他。“他想知道明天派对的地址。”

Chris舔了舔嘴唇然后笑了。“对了，我昨天听到了一些关于Even的很有趣的消息。”

“什么？”Isak好奇的问。Even身上的某种感觉一直让Isak很好奇，但是他却不知道因为什么。 

“很明显他找一个新房子住的原因是因为他被以前住的地方赶了出来，”Chris说，他打开车窗调整着他的后视镜。

“真的？”

“嗯哼，”，Chris大声说。“他完全是个疯子。就像”——Chris打了个响指——“嘭。有一天他的房东过来然后发现整个房子前面都贴着古兰经或者什么东西。然后当他们进Even的房间发现他在墙上画了一幅巨大的他前女友全裸的笔画。

“天啊，“”Isak说。他努力的将Chris所说的那个人和他印象中的Even所重合，但是他失败了。然后，Isak提醒自己，他和那个人只说过几次话。但是他感觉就像非常了解这个人一样。他轻轻摇了摇头，感觉就像是心中的一个气球被戳破了。 “可是他看起来那么正常。”

 

***

 

“我操，”Isak盯着那个木屋说。他知道Chris的父母很有钱，但是眼前的这个建筑更像是一个公馆而不是一个木屋。它面朝着一个巨大的湖，而且被绵延数里地的森林围绕着。

Chris咧着嘴笑了，舔了舔嘴角。“印象深刻？”

Isak翻了个白眼然后露出了微笑。“我们快把东西拿进去吧。外面冻死了。”

Chris停了下来然后走到了后备箱的前面，拦住了Isak，他看起来有些紧张而且他焦虑的点着脚。

Isak抬眉。“怎么了？”他问。

Chris看着他们开车过来的路，然后又看着Isak。“你不要生气。”

“因为什么生气？”Isak问他，感觉恐惧笼罩了他。Chris只是看着他，而Isak说不清他到底是在开玩笑还是干嘛。“对什么生气，Chris？”

“你只要答应我就好。”

“我——你是让别人怀孕了吗？”

Chris抬起头。“什么？！”他大笑着问。

Isak抬起胳膊。他控制不住的感觉到心中轻松了许多。“那，没什么会让我惊讶的了。”

“我没让任何人怀孕。”他叹了口气。“算了，你过来。”

他打开了后备箱，里面是几个Isak的包，然后他拿出来一个黑色的手提箱。他把它放在楼梯上，打开它。然后Isak退后了几步。

“天啊，Chris！”

“我说过了你不要生气。”

“那这看起来像什么？”

Chris合上了手提箱然后严肃的抬头看着Isak。“没错。”

“你他妈到底从哪弄来这么多可卡因的？”

Chris快速的站了起来“闭嘴，”他嘘了一声。

Isak翻了个白眼。“你看看周围，Chris，这儿没有人。”

“不是我的，”Chris说，但是他的声音温柔了许多。“是我爸爸的，我告诉他我会帮他把这些东西从这拿走。”

Isak只是盯着那些东西看。Chris笑了。

“你别告诉我你对我爸爸用这个感到很惊讶，”他说

“我——不，但是——我的意思是——操，Chris，这些得有十五磅重。”

Chris耸耸肩。“他工作的努力，所以他玩的更努力，”他轻松地说。“我把这个藏起来，你帮我看着点”

Isak冷笑了一声。“你认真的？”

“没错。”

Isak闭上眼睛掐了一把自己的鼻梁。“我他妈是在演绝命毒师吗？”

Chris哈哈大笑着抓住了Isak的肩膀摇了摇他。“冷静点。我们可不是在制毒。”他向Isak露出一个微笑。“我会补偿你的，我保证。”

Isak安静了一秒，然后举起手转了过去。“我答应你，不过——不过你快点。”

 

***

 

当只有他们两个人独处的时候，木屋里似乎充满了某种安静的化学反应。Isak知道，当他走进去的时候会发生什么。他从他的指尖，从Chris向他投来的一瞥，从他们在对方嘴唇上略过的目光。当然，在修好暖气之后，他们立刻亲吻在了一起。

这是一种只会在他们二人独处时流露出的亲密。不是只有他们两个人在彼此的他们的房间里，而他们的室友或者朋友或者，不管是谁，也在场的那种。而是真正的独处，在一起，知道方圆一里之内仅有的两个人就在此处，亲密相连。

他们缓慢的亲吻着对方。他们不需要着急，而且他们心中都很清楚这一点。Isak坐在厨房的台子上，他的腿环着Chris的腰，他的双臂环着他的脖子。而Chris正在缓慢的亲吻他，他的手在Isak衣服的下面，拖住他的臀部。

Isak渴望着Chris，毋庸置疑，但是他想，如果能坐在这里安静的吻他一辈子，他也愿意。在他最绝望的一天，他甚至在想是不是Chris对每一个他所吻的人都有一样的影响。

突然响起的敲窗户的声音把他们拉回现实。

Chris看着Isak的身后，他的手仍放在Isak的臀部上。那一刻他们两个根本没有办法静止在那里。

“是警察吗？”Isak重重的喘息着，心脏砰砰跳。

Chris皱着眉，他的手紧紧地抱着Isak，他的指甲陷进了他的皮肤。他的嘴半张着，嘴唇肿胀而湿润。外面有人在喊叫着，同时传来嬉笑的声音。Chris叹了口气放松了下来。“操，怎么回事。”

Isak循着他的目光，看见了Lukas，William，还有两个他从未见过的男孩，他们就在窗户后面无礼的盯着他们。他的心沉了下去。

“你也邀请了他们？”Isak问他，他从柜子上跳了下去，而Chris走向门的方向。

“没有，”Chris说，他听起来是真的非常生气。“他们应该明天才过来的。”他在开门前整理了一把头发，然后有些尴尬的拽了拽他的牛仔裤。

“我是不是说过！我就说他会在这好好招待他的老二！”Lukas大大的张开了他的胳膊然后把Chris拉过来给她一个拥抱。“Chris，你真他妈是一个传奇。”

当他们分开之后Chris接着拥抱其他人。Lukas的目光落在了Isak的身上，他大笑。“我都没意识到你还在和这个小基佬搞在一起！”

Isak咬着嘴唇，感觉自己真是愚蠢的渺小，希望能说些什么来反击他。但是相反，他只是站在那里看着Lukas笑。

Chris看了看他们两个，然后说，“你们到底在外面干什么？”

“我们带着酒去你家想你个惊喜，”Lukas说，“但是你不在那，所以我们一猜你就在这让别人吸你的老二。”

“我们想明天在真正的派对开始之前给你一个惊喜。”一个高个子的棕发男孩说。

“没问题吧？”William问他，而Isak看见Chris向William投向愤怒的目光。William做了个口型，看起来像是在说“抱歉”。

“不管怎样，你们都他妈已经在这了。”Chris说。

 

***”

 

自打Chris的朋友过来，Isak就没怎么说过话。

他真正想做的事情只有上床睡觉。如果是和Chris一起那就近乎完美了。但实际上，他正坐在那努力的和William聊些什么。他是这帮混蛋中的那个好人，但是和他聊天真的无比的无聊。在聊了半个小时关于Noora的事情后，他们就没什么可说的了，只能坐在那里看着其他人聊天。  
Isak喝了一小口不知道是什么但是仿佛烧坏了他的内脏的东西，盯着因为Lukas说的话而哈哈大笑的Chris。他知道这不是Chris的错，但他依然对他感到特别的愤怒。 

“来一口！”Lukas大喊着，拿出一些塑料杯子然后给他们每个人倒了一杯子的伏特加。“Chris——给你，干得漂亮——Tomas，你一杯——我一杯——Elias——William——然后这杯给这个金发小基佬。”

“Lukas，别这样，”Chris说，但是他的语气里并没有什么攻击性。

Lukas大笑着推了一把Chris。“我只是在开玩笑，哥们。干杯！”

“干杯，”大家喊道。

Isak拿着他的酒杯，希望酒能让这一切更好忍受一些，杯子在他的手中咔咔作响。那些男孩中的一个——Elias，他觉得是——突然开始大笑。他正盯着Isak。

Lukas用手肘怼了一下Elias，Isak意识到他们可能是在他的酒里吐了唾沫或者干了什么。他感觉自己的脸变红了而且恨透了——恨透了眼眶已经有一些湿润的自己。也许Chris注意到了，也许只是碰巧，反正立刻他用他几周前钓到的一个女生的故事岔开了这一切。就这一回，Isak不介意听到Chris和别人搞在一起的事情。

 

***

 

他的心脏跳动的太快。最初像是远处的鼓声，渐渐接近他，徐徐覆盖上了他，但是现在那声音就像打雷一般震动着他的头，他的耳朵，他的胸膛。他闭上眼试图去听他们的谈话，但是每个人都讲得太快了。

 

***

 

他快要死了。他无法呼吸。他们都在笑。有人在大喊。这一切就像虫子在他的皮肤上下乱爬，让他发痒，让他颤抖。他试图把那些虫子拍走，但是却没有用。有人在大笑。他试着看清是谁，但是一切都太明亮了，太斑驳了。他承受不来。他艰难的闭上眼睛。

 

***

 

下一秒钟他似乎被传送到了浴室。有人在敲门。他打开水龙头，试图掩盖住那噪音，但是他感觉落在他肌肤上的水太过于寒冷，太过于刺激，所以他又把水龙头关上了。虫子依然在他身体上乱爬，他脱下了上衣试图赶走它们。

 

***”

 

“你他妈有毛病啊？”

“听着，哥们，这真他妈搞笑——你见过…”

“…他妈的在想什么…”

“-LSD，又不会要了他的命，他只是会兴奋一会…”

 

***

 

大概过了几个小时——或者过了五分钟——门被强行打开了。William和Chris站在那里。他现在可以看见他们了。他们的脸很清晰，随着走廊里的灯光舞动着。他感觉如此轻松以至于开始放声大笑，真正的大笑，然后突然之间只剩下他的Chris，William离开了，Isak在哭泣。

Chris的声音听起来遥不可及但又近在耳边。振聋发聩又声若蚊蝇。他慢慢的说这话，但对Isak来讲太快了，他努力想听清他在说什么，但是那些话语在他的脑中越来越混乱。

他们正一起坐在一个浴缸里，而Isak根本不记得自己是怎么到这里来的。他只是很开心浴缸里没有任何水。他感觉有一只虫子爬进了他的耳朵让他剧烈的抖了一下。它还在那里，不管他多么可怜的拍着自己的耳朵。突然，Chris握住了Isak的手。

几个小时过去了。或者是几分钟。抑或是几秒钟或几天或几年。他不知道。Chris还在那里。

“我要死了，”Isak听到自己的声音。

“不，你不会的，”Chris说。“一切都会变好的，我的男孩。”


	7. Don`t go home

chapter7

灯光穿过玻璃透过来，Isak抗议的揉了揉眼睛。他眨着眼，试图适应着屋内的光线，他的身体发出疼痛的抗议。他低头向下看。他依然躺在浴缸里。关于昨天晚上的碎片涌入他的脑中，他能感受到他的心脏在胸膛中快速的跳动。恐惧在吞噬着他，充满了他整个身体。

Chris在他对面躺着，睡着了，头靠在在墙和水龙头之间的地方。他的腿放在Isak的腿上，这让Isak感到双腿麻木，他稍稍挪动了自己的腿。但这已经足够吵醒Chris了，他醒来时头猛的磕在了墙上。他痛苦的揉了揉太阳穴。

“嘿，”他坐了起来，痛苦的咧了咧嘴。

Isak只是盯着他。他感觉自己的呼吸在快速的起起伏伏。“发生什么了？”

“现在几点了？”他问，但是他已经从口袋里拿出手机自己看了时间。他叹了口气然后把手机扔到一边。“你觉得怎么样？”

“我不知道，”Isak说，他的声音破碎。“我的头疼死了。”

“你现在还能看见什么东西吗？”Chris看起来无比严肃，稍稍直起后背然后把一条腿垫在另一条下面。“你还能感觉到什么吗？”

Isak摇了摇头，但是他脑中永远不会忘记昨晚那些虫子爬满他的身子的感觉。他颤抖了一下。

“你确定么？”Chris问他，他看起来不是很相信。

“我确定。”他挣扎着说。他皱着眉，试图决定他是否应该去回想昨天发生了什么。“发生什么了？”他又问了一遍。

“是Lukas，”Chris揉着自己的眼睛无力的开口，“Lukas和Elias。他们两个趁你不注意在你的酒里下了LSD。我他妈不——他们认为会很有趣，但是你整个人都失去控制了。”

Isak沉默了很久。他感觉愚蠢又尴尬，而且感觉被羞辱了。他想要回家。“你知道么？”他问。“当他们那么做的时候？”

Chris停止揉他的眼睛然后看着Isak，好像被冒犯了。“当然没有。”

Isak盯着浴室门，它已经被从铰链上整个拆了下来。走廊的灯亮着。

“他们还在这么？”

Chris沉默了一会。“他们在楼下。”他最终回答。

Isak的眼泪在涌上来，他抱住自己的膝盖，手抓着头发。他想要把昨夜从他的记忆中擦除。

“我们洗个澡吧，”Chris提议到，他将手放在Isak的膝盖上轻轻摇了摇他。“好么？然后我们去躺一会，在真正的床上躺一会。”他笑着说。Isak露出一个虚弱的微笑。

 

***

 

花洒发出的尖锐声音让Isak退缩了。这声音比平时要大很多。水洒下来，Chris用手感受着温度。

“还可以么？”

Isak感受着水流然后点了点头。他们脱下了衣服踏进浴缸，然后Isak又立即开始颤抖——水流重重的冲击着他的皮肤——Chris调整了水压。然后他叹了口气。至少，温暖安抚着他疼痛的肌肉。

Chris清洗了自己，当他要给Isak沐浴露的时候Isak摇了摇头。他只是想在水中站一会。他心中在想Chris是否会给他洗澡，但Chris只是点了点头然后将沐浴露放回架子上。

洗完之后。Isak的手依然颤抖的如此严重以致于Chris不得不为他把身子擦干。Isak突然注意到了什么。

“那是我打的么？”他指着Chris肋骨上那块黑紫的淤青。

Chris低头看着自己的身体然后沉默了一阵。“别担心，”他说。

“是我打的，是不是？”Isak问他，他的声音支离破碎。

“听着，你已经有一个很糟糕的旅行了，而且你只睡了两个小时。你需要放松下来，我们去床上睡一觉好么？”

Isak吞咽了一下点点头，他们一起走去卧室。他们进去之后，Chris立刻关上了门然后把Isak的包递给他。他换了一条内裤然后穿了一件卫衣爬上了床，而Chris就在他身边。他们这样躺着，静静的看着对方。

Isak开始哭泣。

“嘿，”Chris用手指拭去那些泪水。

Isak翻身躺在床上叹气，试图控制自己的呼吸，他的思绪在以百里的时速飘摇旋转，但是他太累了，他唯一能做的就是躺在那里任由它乱飞。

“药效过了之后会这样。”Chris轻轻的说。Isak转过身看着Chris继续说。“你可能...对所有事情的感觉会敏感一些。”

“会持续多久？”Isak问道。

“等你睡醒了就会感觉好很多。我保证。”

Isak皱着眉，他的呼吸依然颤抖着，他感觉自己无比愚蠢但又对此无能为力。“你能让他们离开么？”

Chris将Isak额头的头发拨开，吞咽了一下。“如果你想的话。”

 

***

 

当他醒来时，Chris就在他旁边盘腿坐着。他的头发混乱无型，向无数方向支着。Isak重新躺下。

“嘿，”Chris说，放下了他的手机。

“感觉好些了么？”

“现在几点了？”

“四点半。”

Isak拧了下自己的鼻尖。“天啊。”

他们安静了一会。全世界都那么安静，除了外面落在屋顶上的雨。

“他们走了么？”Isak问。

Chris点点头。“但是他们还会回来参加派对。Lukas现在好像下定决心要和Jonas做那笔生意了，所以。”

Isak已经把这一切都抛在脑后了。

“我的手机呢？”他问。他的声音像是要裂开了，他也意识到了自己有多渴。

“在充电，”Chris说，点点头向架子的方向示意。“怎么了？”

“我要叫Eskild来接我回去。”Isak告诉他，在这些话从他的嘴唇中说出那一刻，他才做下决定。他强撑着自己下了床，他的四肢无比沉重而且他头痛欲裂，但是他从来头脑从未如此清醒过。

“什么？为什么？”

Isak转向他，语气中充满嘲讽。“你觉得是为什么，Chris？”

他拨了Eskild的号码，但是只是被转接到了语音信箱。他有些生气的叹了口气然后又在床上躺下，用手捋着头发。Chris挪过来坐在他旁边。把胳膊放在Isak的肩膀上。

“他们都是混蛋。去他妈的。”Chris说。

“他们是你的朋友，”Isak告诉他。

“去他妈的，”Chris又说了一遍，把Isak拉近。他沉默了一会，然后说。“不要回去。我不想让你走。”

Isak面带嘲讽的看着他。

“我认真的。”Chris告诉他。

Isak不知道该说些什么。相反，他靠近Chris吻上了他。Chris迅速的把Isak拉过去，在再次唇齿相接之前盯着他，望着他的眼睛。

Chris慢慢的，充满挑逗意味的亲吻着Isak。但很快Isak便不满足于此。他张开嘴加深了这个吻，拉扯着Chris的上衣，而Chris将Isak推到在床上。

“告诉我你想要什么。”Chris抵着Isak的嘴唇低语，他们的身体亲密的不可思议。

Isak想要很多。他想要Chris不再和其他人乱搞。他想要Chris告诉Lukas和其他人今晚不要来。他想要不再感到那种羞耻与焦虑，恶心与恐慌。但是他现在最想要的是紧紧贴着他的Chris的身体，因为这能让他暂时忘掉一切。

“你，”Isak说的时候Chris靠过来又给了他一个吻。

“真的？”Chris问他，几乎将整个身体都压在了Isak的身上，他的目光锁住了Isak的唇瓣。“真的。”Isak重复了一遍

Chris将一个个轻快的吻印在Isak的唇上，脸颊上，脖颈上。他停下来一小会儿，快速的把他的上衣和Isak的卫衣脱掉，然后继续亲吻着Isak的脖子，再渐渐下移到他的胸膛，他的腹部。然后他脱掉了Isak的内裤，挑逗的亲吻着他的他腿内侧。

Isak根本无法控制自己——他整个人被自己对Chris的需要和渴望充满了，他的手抚摸着Chris的脸，然后不耐心的向下移握住了他的老二。Chris笑着在他的身上亲了几下,然后将Isak的老二含了进去。

Isak喘息着，他的髋骨弓起成一个完美的弧形。他盯着双眼紧闭的Chris，看着他浓密的棕色睫毛，看着他起起伏伏的头颅和泛红的脸颊，Isak感到无比的快乐，因为Chris太了解他了——了解他的身体和所有他喜欢的爱抚方式。

当他感觉自己快要高潮时他拉开了Chris。Chris俯上来亲吻着Isak，充满了混乱与渴望，他的手抚摸着Isak的屁股，将他拉的更近。他们唇齿交缠着呻吟，只有在Chris去拿润滑剂那一刻停了下来。

“转过来，漂亮男孩。”Chris在他的耳边低声说。

Isak也迫不及待，下一刻，当雨点再次敲打在屋顶上时，Chris便开始了顶弄，他热切的吻着Isak的肌肤，将滚烫的呼吸喷洒在Isak的耳边，他们的指尖陷入对方的肉体，血管中奔涌着纯粹的原始的快感。这一切的一切，都是Isak所渴望的。

 

***

 

那天的前半个傍晚他们一直在床上纠缠。他们抽了一只Chris在床下找的叶子烟卷，看了他爸爸的DVD影集中的黄片。Chris认为它会很热辣，但事实上这是一部八十年代的片子而且演的极其糟糕。换个说法，这整件事都无比糟糕。不过他们两个大笑着看完了整部片子。

在距离派对开始还有半个小时的时候，Isak看了他的手机，他的心沉了下去。

Lukas Anderson在一个视频中提到了你。 

Isak抬头看着Chris，他正对着镜子整理自己的发型。

“他们昨天晚上拍了个视频么？”他问。

Chris突然停住了，他通过镜子盯着Isak。“什么？”

“昨天晚上。他们是不是在我——在我——你知道的，那个时候我已经神游了或者怎么样。他们拍了视频么？”

“我让他们删了它，”Chris说。

Isak干笑了几声。“是啊，不过它现在在Facebook上。”

“什么？”

Isak，他的双手颤抖着，点击了播放键。他正坐在浴缸里疯狂的拉扯着，试图撕破自己的上衣。他抱着膝盖盯着水龙头，他的呼吸狂躁而沉重剧烈。他看起来就他妈是个疯子。

Lukas和另一个人在大笑。相机转了过去，Isak看到那是Elias。

“我操哥们，怎么回事？”Lukas大笑。“他嗑药把脑子嗑坏了。”

“他就像是从哪部驱魔电影里出来的，”Elias大笑着。摄像头又对准了Isak，他正盯着相机，就像是那些超自然纪录片里的人。

“哦，我操！”Lukas依然在笑。

Isak站了起来，盯着镜头——然后盯着Lukas——然后视频变得模糊颤抖，Lukas和Elias大喊着“走，走，走！”，一边笑着一边跑了出去。浴室的门被重重的甩上，从里面锁上了，然后视频结束了。

Isak感觉自己的血液都变冷了，他能看出来，能感受到这个视频有么的可笑。就连他自己都想嘲笑一番。但这只是让他的眼眶渐渐的湿润，他坐在床上努力的希望自己不要哭。

“我要，嗯，留在这。”Isak最后说。“参加派对。”

“Isak，别这样——”Chris刚要说些什么，但是门铃打断了他。

Isak吸了吸鼻子然后愤怒的擦了下眼泪。“去开门，”他说。

“你不如——”

Isak捏着自己的鼻梁然后闭上了眼睛。“你去开门，Chris，老天啊！”

 

***

 

Isak能听到楼下震耳欲聋的音乐，而他躺在床上用枕头捂住自己的耳朵。他紧紧的闭着眼睛，试图睡着，但是这一切都只是无用功。

他无聊的坐起来。他甚至都不想去看自己的手机，因为把自己从视频中取消标记之后他就把手机关掉了，不想要再去想到这一切。

有人在敲门。这不是今晚第一次了，有一些饥渴的人溜上楼试图找一个房间来干一炮。门是锁着的，所以他只是静静的坐在那里希望他们能离开。

外面在继续敲门。

然后继续敲门。

然后传来了声音：“Isak，让我们进去好么？”

是Eva

Isak挣扎着下了床然后打开了门。Eva，Magnus和Jonas挤了进来，他甚至都没有来得及想一个理由拒绝他们进来。

“怎么了，Isak？”Eva问他。她晃晃悠悠，手里拿着一瓶伏特加。“你躲在这干嘛呢？”

Isak张开嘴，说出了一些自己感觉不太舒服的谎言，但是他又改变了主意。他深呼吸一口，然后告诉了他们发生了什么。

所有人陷入了安静。最终，Jonas摇了摇头说，“老天，这太糟糕了。”

“我们看见了那个视频——那太可笑了——但是我们不知道不是你自己吃的药，”Magnus说。

“你为什么什么都没说？我们可以过来接你回去的。”Jonas说。

Isak抿着嘴。Eva皱着眉，看起来陷入了沉思。然后，她开口，“但是，我觉得，你不能永远把自己锁在屋子里。”Isak翻了个白眼。“那我应该怎么样？”

“你应该，”她抓住Isak的胳膊，“你这样做是不对的，正确的克服糟糕的事情的方法不是一整晚都躲在房间里。你需要喝醉了然后做一些蠢事，这样你就会忘记你所担心的一切。”

Isak笑了。“真的吗？”

Eva兴奋的点了点头，Jonas笑着说。“Eva的意思是这是一个真的很棒的派对，你应该来玩。”

Isak看着自己的大腿，露出了微笑，“不过我真的不想看见他们，所以。”

 

“Lukas和Elias？” Magnus问他道“他们喝多了，他们不会注意到你的。真的。他给Jonas约好的两倍量的叶子，而且他们都不记得他根本没有他们钱。”

“另外，楼下有一个我认识的超级性感的男生，我觉得我一定和Eskild在gay bar玩的时候见过他。”Eva眨了下眼。“所以我觉得我们应该坐在这把你好好灌醉，然后带着你下去和其他人一起玩。你觉得怎么样？”

Isak看着她，接着看向Jonas和Magnus，而他们两个都在看着他微笑。他摊手。“好吧，操，就这么干。”


	8. Do you smoke

派对上的人比Isak想象中要多得多。可能将近有二百人。大部分的房间里都挤满了人，并且所有能通向外面的门都开着，花园里星星散散站着一些人，远处的湖边也有一些人在玩水。尽管拥挤导致木屋里闷热的令人难受，Isak心中却为此暗暗高兴，这样他就不容易撞见Lukas或者其他人。

他不确定是因为他所喝的酒，还是因为他和Jonas以及Eva一起看着Magnus在钓妹子时悲惨的处处碰壁，但是Isak现在的确玩的很开心。

“我的天啊，”Eva说。她正坐在Jonas的大腿上，摇摇晃晃地大笑。“你们相信么，我们和站在那帮女孩周围的那个猥琐的马屁精是朋友？！”

然后她的笑声突然停了下来，她倒吸了一口气。“等等。”

“不。”Jonas不可置信的说。

“那个女生是他妈沉醉其中了么？！”Eva问道。

他们都惊呆了，静静的看着Magnus开始亲吻一个漂亮的棕发女孩。

Isak发出一声大笑。“老天爷啊。”

“我们是不是应该让他们停下来？！”Eva问道。

“什么？！不，”Jonas说。“让他爽一会吧。他从来都钓不到女孩。”

“是啊，然后明天早上那个女孩就会想过来想'我操，我昨晚竟然和这个人上床了！'”Eva说。

“你真的认为他能够把那个女生搞到床上？”Isak扬眉，大笑着问道。

“哦我的天啊，”Eva突然坐了起来。她拍着Isak的胳膊。“就是那个人，Isak！那个——我跟你说过超级性感的你绝对会喜欢的那个”

“我不知道你怎么知道我喜欢哪种类型的，Eva。”但他还是看向那边。“哦。”

“没错，我刚才和他说话了，”她说。“他——他叫什么来着，我操，好像是叫——”

“Even，”Isak说。

Even正站在一群朋友之中，和他们说说笑笑，看起来心情舒畅。他穿着一件单宁夹克和黑色的牛仔裤，他的头发都向后梳了上去。这和Isak平时在他家中所看到的Even感觉完全不一样。

“对！等等，你认识他？”Eva戏剧性的抓着他的胳膊，而且又紧了几分。“等等！你已经和他搞过了么？那等一下岂不是会超级尴尬？！”

“不，”Isak嘲弄的说。“他是Chris的新室友。”

他突然意识到他根本没有发短信告诉Even地址，他感觉愧疚感包裹着他。他被Chris和木屋和可卡因和LSD——他停了下来。不要再想了。

他时不时的盯着Even。他曾经在墙上画过那些乱七八糟的东西这件事的确很诡异，但是现在Isak已经主演了一个他坐在浴缸里发疯的视频，所以他们也没差多少。而且他现在再想到这件事，Even当时也可能只是嗑药嗑嗨了。事实上，肯定是这么回事——Even上一次告诉他自己他现在不再接触那些东西了。这可能就是原因。

“我，嗯，我要去打个招呼，”Isak突然做出了决定。他站起来——跌跌撞撞的——意识到他比自己想象的要喝的多——然后走向Even。他在Even的那圈朋友之外站下了。他有一些尴尬的站在那里，直到Even转过来看见了他。

“嗨，”Even说。

“嗨。”Isak不知道应该说些什么。

“要啤酒么？”Even问他。

“谢了。”Isak喝了一小口，有点尴尬的踮起脚。然后，他开口，“我，嗯，就是过来向你说声抱歉。我完全忘记要告诉你地址了，所以。”

Even耸耸肩。“没关系。反正我的朋友也都要来这里。”

Isak点点头。“好吧。但是，呃，我的确忘了。出了一点破事然后我——我不是要无视你或者怎么样。”

Even露出一个微笑。“我没有这样想。”他们又沉默了更久，然后Even说，“Chris告诉我你们两个的事情了。”

Isak的眼睛眨的有些太快了。“他怎么说的？”他问道，努力让自己听起来不那么在意这件事。

“只是说你们两个有时候搞在一起。”Even随意的说。“你们之间有这种...关系。我认为想他是这么说的。”

“这种关系，”Isak重复了一遍，苦涩的笑了。他耸耸肩。“是啊，大概这样，我们有时搞在一起。我不知道。但是我们没有在一起或者怎么样。”

“没有？”

“没有，”Isak说。“怎么说，我们依然可以和别人约会或者怎么样。我们...我们没有...在一起。是这样的。所以如果他——我们——和别人在一起的话也对彼此非常坦诚。就是这样。”

“所以...我们现在上床的话他会怎么做？”

Isak抬头看着他。“什么？”

Even笑了。“我只是在开玩笑。”

Isak能够感受到Even的目光停留在他的身上，但是他只是一直盯着地板。Even对他有一种奇怪的影响——他甚至不敢去看着他，即使他有着最迷人的微笑和充满魅力的蓝眼睛。

“不过认真的问一句，”Even的声音低了一些。“如果你今晚吻了别人，他会有什么反应？”

“他不会在意的。”Isak耸耸肩。他喝了一小口啤酒。“我们没有在一起，就这样。”

“你一直这样说。”Even后退了一点点。“如果他吻了别人呢？”

“他一直都这样做，”Isak笑着说。

“是啊，可是你的感受呢？”

Isak皱着眉，低头盯着地板。“我无所谓，”他轻轻的说。

Even大笑。“你真的不会撒谎。”

“什么？！我就是撒谎之神。”

“看起来可不像。”

“我是！”Isak忿忿的说。

“好吧，”Even点了点头。

安静充斥在他们二人之间，Isak只能继续盯着地板。他张开嘴想说些什么，然后又紧紧闭上了嘴。最终，他闭上眼睛，“有时候我真的希望他不要那样。”他快速的吐出一句。他飞快的扫了Even一眼，可能不到一秒。“和别人搞在一起，我的意思是。”

Even抿着嘴。很明显，现在轮到他去盯着那块地板。“那你为什么不告诉他？”

Isak笑了，因为这个想法真的太搞笑了。“因为我——那样会——他就会...”他摇了摇头，不知该说些什么。“那不是他想要的。”

“但是那是你想要的，”Even说，“而且说实话，我觉得你不告诉他你的感受是不公平的。”

Isak吸了吸鼻子。“什么？”

“是啊，因为，就像...”Even稍稍移动了一点点。“你说他一直对你保持诚实，但是你却没有对他说实话。所以他认为他和这些事情没有关系，但是...事实不是那样的。这对他不公平。”

“是啊，但是如果我告诉他我的感受，我们之间就完了。”

“如果他知道事实之后是他决定要这样做，那就是他要做的决定了。“Even用手肘怼了一下Isak的肋骨。“而且真的会那么糟糕么？”

“Isak，”Jonas说。

“Isak转过去。Jonas站在那里扶着Eva，她站在那，但是头垂着，头发散乱在她的脸上。“你有Chris房间的钥匙吗？”

“有，”Isak说。“老天啊，她到底喝了多少？”

这句话仿佛提醒了她，Eva吐在了地板上。

“我只是需要——让她躺下休息一下。”他说。

“好吧，”Isak说。“我领你们上去。”

他转向Even，抱歉的看着他。但是Even只是笑了笑。

“没关系，”他说。

 

***

 

上楼用了他们很久的时间，因为房子里真的很挤，而且Eva比她看起来要重的多。她每五分钟就要停下来吐一次更是没起到任何帮助。等他们到楼上时，几个人全都气喘吁吁大汗淋漓，而Eva一直不连贯的念叨着抱歉的话。

Isak试了几次才把钥匙插进锁里，因为他自己也一直跌跌撞撞的。当他终于把钥匙插进去时，门自己开了。

“你——哦，嘿，”Chris说，他放松了下来露出了一个微笑。“我正在找你。”

“嘿，”Isak说，但是他的心在下沉，他太了解Chris了，他知道他乱糟糟的头发意味着什么，他红润肿胀的嘴唇意味着什么，他泛红的脸颊意味着什么。很快。他越过Chris的肩膀看见了一个女孩。那种感觉就像有人突然一拳狠狠地打在了他的身上。

“真的吗？”Isak说。他还没有思考，这句话就脱口而出。

Chris看着Isak，然后看着那个女孩，然后又看着Isak。“你——“”

“你他妈八个小时前刚在那张床上操了我。”Isak的声音颤抖而破碎，他恨透了自己的声音现在听起来那么的卑微。

“等等，你是gay？”那个女孩看着Chris问道。“所以你——”

Isak冲了出去，他路过了扶着Eva的Jonas，路过了那些站在大厅里，抽着烟，喝着酒，尽情的开心的人们。

“你别走啊，”Lukas嘲笑着他。

Isak呆住了。然后，他想都没想，停了下来狠狠的推了Lukas。Lukas撞到了他身后的一个人，他的酒摔在地板上洒的四处都是。

Lukas愣了一秒钟，然后朝着Isak举起了他的拳头。Isak也攥紧了自己的拳头，他的心脏要跳出来了，他全身的血液都快沸腾了，他嘶吼着做好了准备——去大打一架——但是有人把Lukas拉走了，然后另一个人——操蛋的Magnus——站在他们两个之间，一只手撑住了Isak的胸膛。

“他他妈推了我，”Lukas扭打着试图挣脱拦住他的William。“你他妈没看见么？——滚开——他他妈推了我！”

“是啊，而且这都便宜了你，你活该。”他咕哝了一声，把Lukas拉开了。Lukas甩开了William，一拳打在了墙上，气呼呼的离开了。

站在周围的人群大概安静了一会，然后无论是那些张着嘴看起来无比困惑的人，还是在一直盯着Isak的些，几乎就是一瞬间的事情，所有人又和旁边的人开始聊天。

“我操，Isak，”Magnus说，“你是疯了么？”

Isak的心脏依然跳动的飞快。他感觉天旋地转，可能是因为他喝的酒，也可能是因为肾上腺素或者是愤怒，他说不清。然后突然Chris就站在他的面前，而Isak只是盯着他，他直到他也要说些什么。

“刚才他妈怎么回事？”Chris大笑着问他。

“看起来是怎么一回事？”

“冷静点，小疯子。”Chris说。他紧紧皱着眉，但是他依然在微笑。他从上至下的打量了Isak一番。然后贴了过来。“你生气的时候看起来太他妈性感了。”他的声音沙哑而醇和。

也许换个时间Isak会被这句话迷的天旋地转，但是现在他的双手依然颤抖着，他无法让自己高速旋转的大脑停下来，而且他能闻到它——Chris的皮肤上有那个女孩的香水，那种甜美的花香让他作呕。

他对Chris感到愤怒——因为他吻了那个女孩，因为他让Lukas来参加派对，因为他让自己感到可悲，因为他没有——他他妈根本没有在乎——在乎那些LSD或者那个视频，操，因为他根本一点都不在乎Isak。

“操，”Isak静静地说。

Chris笑了。“如果你想的话。”

“不，Chris。”他的声音大了些。他狠狠的推开了Chris。“操。”

Chris的样子看上去就像是有人扇了他一巴掌。Isak转身离开了。

“等等，不要——”Chris开口，紧紧的抓住了Isak的手。Isak停下，咬着嘴唇站在那里，目光从他的手扫到Chris的脸。他重重的喘息着。他在等——他给了Chris时间去说些什么。说任何事情。

当他确定Chris什么都不会说时，他只是苦涩的笑了笑，然后转身离开了。

 

***

 

他不知道他要去哪里，但是他知道自己应该离开。他不能忍受呆在这里——不能忍受自己和Lukas，Elias，Chris，或者他们中的任何一个人呆在一个房子里。

他踢倒了一个啤酒瓶，但是里面剩的啤酒比他想象的要多，那些啤酒洒了一地，而且洒在了某个人的——Even的——鞋上。

他皱着眉看着Even，心中的愤怒飘走了一些，他更多的是感到自己无比愚蠢。“对不起。”他的声音微弱，感到无比的尴尬。

Even也皱着眉头，但事实上他没有生气。只是摇摇头，吐出一口烟圈。然后他靠在墙上脱下了鞋和袜子。“鞋子是不重要的。”

Isak眨了眨眼。“真的？”

“不，”Even低头看着他赤裸的双脚，接着说。“可能不。”

Isak也靠在墙上，笑了。呼啸而至的冷空气也赞成他的看法。它们凛冽的刮在他的脸上。

“抽烟么？”Even问。

“不，”Isak回答他，但是然后——“哦，妈的，来一根。”因为现在抽一根烟似乎是个再好不过的主意。

Even从夹克的前衣兜里掏出了一包递给了Isak，他拿出一根然后点点头表示感谢。“你，呃，有火么？”

“嗯，”Even在口袋里摸索着。

他把打火机递给Isak，不知是因为风太大，还是因为Isak的手指冻僵了，抑或是这个打火机坏了，但是这个破东西就是没有火。Even大笑着从他手中拿走打火机，为他点了一根烟。

“谢了，”Isak说。

他们沉默了一会。然后，Isak说，“你今晚玩的开心么？”

Even点点头。“是啊，我玩的很开心。”他说。“你呢？”

“是啊，很开心，”Isak说了谎。

Even只是抬眉盯着他，脸上保持着微笑。“你平时玩的开心的时候也袭击啤酒瓶么？”

“袭击啤酒瓶？”他重复了一遍。

“看起来就是这样，”他咧嘴笑了。

Isak嘲弄的哼了一声。他真的不想谈到Chris，或者Lukas，或者任何一件事。而且可能Even能感觉到，因为他们只是沉默的站在寒风中，Even吐着烟圈，Isak用烟来调整着自己的呼吸。

在他们抽完了烟后，气氛变得尴尬了起来，他们站在那里不知道做些什么。

“你想，呃，想回去吗？”Isak问。他不想回去，但是这仿佛是现在最应该做的事情。而且现在外面真的非常冷，总是，就是这样。

Even站在黑暗中，但Isak能感受到Even的目光一直停留在他的身上。

“不，”Even最终说。“我不想回去。”

“好吧，”Isak慢慢地说。Even对他有一种古怪的吸引力。一种他说不清原因的力量。“那你想做什么？”

他打断了Isak和他之间的凝视。他随意的耸耸肩。“我想去走一走，”他把手插在兜里，走向森林。“一起么？”

Isak盯着Even越走越远。“你没穿鞋！”他大喊。

Even什么都没有说——他也没有转身，没有回头——只是继续走着。

然后，Isak选择跟着他。


	9. fate

自从他们第一次上床后，已经过去了两周，但Isak始终没有收到来自Chris的任何消息。这真的很奇怪，因为在他们第一次搞上——在Chris家的洗手间里——在那之后Chris几乎每天都给他发短信。然后他们便完全的搞在了一起。但是在这两周里Chris连一条短信也没有给Isak发过。他想他们的友谊可能就这样完蛋了，这个想法不停的折磨着他，让他一刻不停的感到担心和难过，因为这是他最不希望发生的事情。

然后Chris突然又开始给他发短信，问他是否想要过去，对他而言，这是世界上最美好的解脱。

让他最开心的是，他们在一起丝毫不会感到尴尬——只是像从前一样在一起坐在一起打打游戏。除了...一些不同。他们的目光总是时不时的落在对方的唇上，他们会四目相对，然后时不时触碰到彼此。有一种感觉一直萦绕在他们两人之间，Isak能感觉到，而且他希望——不，他知道——Chris一定也能感受到。

在某一时刻，他们都抛弃了游戏。Chris的手一路向下抚摸着Isak的大腿，另一只手握着他的手臂，轻轻的拉着他。他的目光落在Isak的唇瓣上，而Isak也盯着他，情迷意乱。

“我不和任何人谈恋爱，”他们靠的更近了，双手探索着对方的躯体，Chris的声音打破了他们之间的沉默，他们没有亲吻对方，现在还没有。

“好。”Isak的声音透露出他的紧张，因为Chris挤在他的腿间，而且，操，Isak真的太想要他了。

“而且我不和同一个人上床两次，”Chris说。

Isak发出了笑声。“真的？”

“真的，”Chris扬眉，咧着嘴笑了。他留在Isak唇瓣上的呼吸如此温暖，当他们嘴唇轻轻掠过对方的时候Chris说，“我想我要破例了。”然后他深深的吻上了Isak——舌头交缠在一起，恨不得将对方拆入腹中，这个吻充满了对彼此的渴望，而Isak真的不理解为什么他们在第一次相见时，没有就开始这样亲吻。 

在他们休息了一会后，Chris躺在床上看着Isak穿上自己的衣服。他看起来完美极了，而Isak至今不敢相信他们真的上床了——而且是第二次——他的确没有对这几个月里Chris那些充满挑逗意味的触碰和眼神理解过度。

“我下次还能让你这样听话么，漂亮男孩？”

Isak抬眉，笑着问道“漂亮男孩？”

Chris点了点头，他的舌头舔过嘴唇。“怎么了？你的确很漂亮。”

“去你的，”Isak大笑着回答他，但是他感觉自己的脸变红了。

Chris也一起笑了起来，他依然盯着Isak。

“好，我愿意再来一次。”Isak的声音安静了一些——但是更加严肃了。

“那好，”Chris依然露着笑容。“但是，呃，我们是不带情感的，对吧？”

“嗯？”

“没有感情。只是会上床的朋友。”

“上床的朋友，”Isak重复了一遍。“没有感情。”

 

***

 

他们大概闲逛了半个小时，谈论着电影和音乐，还有一些无关紧要的事情。酒精让他们的谈话进行的如同他们走进森林的深处那样顺利，他们只是漫无目的的闲逛着，最终坐在了一棵光秃秃的树干上。这是一个晴朗的夜空，星罗棋布，但是也寒冷彻骨。Isak接下了Even递给他的一只烟，但这只让他暖起来一点点。

“你的脚不冷吗？”Isak问他。

Even耸耸肩。“不冷。”

Isak笑了。“我操，你真的太奇怪了。”

“我很奇怪？”Even也露出了笑容。

“是啊。”

Even抬眉。“去你的。”

他们再一次陷入了安静，但那很好。Isak很喜欢这种感觉。可能是因为酒精，或者是森林，或者是这寒冷的空气，或者是因为烟抑或是Even。也许是因为这一切的组合。但是一切都感觉很好。

“所以，你要不要跟我讲讲你袭击啤酒瓶的爱好？”Even问他。

Isak哼了一声，然后他陷入了沉默。他真的不想谈起任何和Chris有关的事情。

“是因为那个视频么？”Even问他。

Isak的笑容消失了。“你看过了？”

Even只是点了点头。

“我觉得可能和它有关，”他说。

“我觉得他们对你做的事情真的是太糟糕了。”Even说。

Isak困惑的看着他，心里想着会有多少人知道真正发生了什么。

Even似乎能读他的心，他继续说，“William告诉我的。”

“哦。是啊，我——所以我离开了那个派对。我只是...他们在那，我真的很闹心。然后Chris又和一个女孩搞上了，我就离开了。”Isak惊讶于自己对Even有多么坦诚。“我只是想，你知道，那天晚上他们——Lukas——做了...我不知道。我只是觉得Chris本可以让他们离开。但是我不得不求他，所以。然后他们就回来参加派对，而我...只是...”他摇了摇头，痛苦的笑了。“就是这类的东西，这不是我能控制的。”

Even抬眉。“你认为你自己不能控制发生在你身上的事情呢？”

Isak耸耸肩。“我们无力改变已有的现状。”

Even盯着他。“为什么这么说？”

“比如说，我们生下来就是这样的生活，不是么？然后在某个特定的时间上某个特定的大学。我不是指我们不能控制自己做什么，但是始终，我们依然在一个相同的时间，上一个相同的大学，因为人是不能改变未来的走向的。有些事情注定会发生，而我们只能无能为力的看着。”

Even盯着他看了一会。“怎么说，像命运一样？”

Isak微笑着吐出一口烟。“我想是的。”

“但是...你能改变它。”Isak没有说什么，Even继续说道。“比如，是什么让你每天坚持着去学校的？如果你愿意你可以早上醒来然后不再去上学，然后你可以搬到冰岛去住，如果你愿意的话可以在那里牧羊。是你在控制着你的生活。你只是不愿意掌控，因为你不能看到...控制自己的生活是什么样的。”

“是啊，但那我也不能阻止我的酒里被掺了药。”

“但是你可以控制接下来会发生什么。你可以回到那所房子里狠狠的揍Lukas一顿。你也可以去告诉Chris你真的很爱他。不管你想怎么做，你必须要采取行动，明白么？不要无视你自己的情感。你要采取行动然后...改变自己的命运，或者什么的，你明白么？”

“我们喝的太多了。”Isak觉得这有些可笑。

“所以呢？酒后吐真言。”他轻轻推了一下Isak。“你要控制自己的命运，Isak。不要再把一切都怪罪到命运的头上，你要对自己的生活负责。那句话是怎么说的来着。亲爱的布鲁特斯，过错，不在于我们的星辰，而在于我们自己。”*(1)

Isak睁大了眼睛，他皱着么摇头。“什么？”

“莎士比亚。”

Isak掐着自己的鼻梁。“你他妈刚才是和我引用莎士比亚了么？”

Even扬眉。“尤利乌斯凯撒。”

“什么？”

“那部剧。你没听说过么？”

“没有。”Isak笑着说。“我觉得莎士比亚有点被评价过高了，所以...”

Even张开嘴，然后他吹了个口哨。“我觉得我有点开始喜欢你了。”

气氛变得不安了起来，Isak在想Even到底是什么意思。他盯着地面，不用抬头都能感受到Even落在他身上那炙热的目光。他能感到Even在他旁边移动了一下——能感觉他靠的更近了，Isak抬起头看着Even的脸，他看入Even的眼底，想知道他到底在想些什么——想知道他自己在想些什么。

红色和蓝色的光在Even的脸上跳动着。Isak眨了眨眼转了过去。一辆警车正在驶向木屋的方向。

“现在几点了？”Even问他。

Isak掏出他的手机。

 

Chris  
未接来电 (2)

01:37

Chris: 你在哪  
？

01:48

Chris: 你是离开了吗?

漂亮男孩

回答喔*(2)  
我

 

01:56

Chris: A你为什么对我生气？*(3)

02:11

Chris: 你能给我回条短信么告诉我lukas有没有伤到尼*(4)

02:15

Chris: Isak

02:21

Chris: ????

02:27

Chris: 不要忽视我

Isak感觉愧疚感像一个结一样卡在他的心中，而他痛恨它——痛恨他自己会感受到愧疚，痛恨Chris让他感到愧疚。他敲打着键盘想要回复，但是他又决定收起自己的手机。“凌晨三点了。我们应该回去了。”Isak说，然后Even点点头。

 

***

 

当他们接近木屋的时候，能看出发生了一些事情：所有人都挤在外面，脸上带着困惑的表情，大家都议论纷纷。警车的灯光照亮了他们的周围，然后Isak注意到有一扇窗户被砸碎了。

“发生什么了？”

Isak和Even加快了步伐走向那一大群人，两个警察在和Elias和Tomas谈话。然后一辆救护车也停在了车道上。

他拍了拍离他最近的那个女孩的肩膀。“嘿，知道发生什么了么？”

“打起来了，”那个女孩说。“Chris和另外一个人。”

“Chris和别人打起来了？”他忍受着心中的痛苦。他控制不住自己：他整个人都被对Chris的担心包裹了。

那个女孩只是点了点头。“也可能不是，只是大家都是这么说。我不知道。我什么也没看见。”

Isak说了句谢谢然后继续走着，穿过人群，Even在他身后紧紧的跟着他。警察开始驱散人群，告诉人们离开这里。

Chris坐在路边，鼻子上满是鲜血，医护人员用手电筒照着他的瞳孔，他在和William说着什么。就在那一瞬间，Isak感觉自己长舒一口气，他才意识到他一直担心得屏住了呼吸。

Chris环顾四周，看见了Isak。而Isak只是站在那里。William轻轻拍了拍Chris的肩膀，对他说了什么，然后Chris看着他，点了点头。然后Chris和医护人员一起进了救护车。

“你可以跟着他，如果你愿意的话。”Even说，但是救护车的车门已经关上了。

“William，”Isak喊道，他跑向William。“刚才到底发生什么了？Chris还好么？”

William手插在口袋里，看着Isak。“他没事。他们只是带他去医院以防万一，因为Lukas打他那一拳时他昏过去了。

“Lukas？”Isak问。他对于Lukas和别人打架并不惊讶，但是他和Chris打起来着实吃惊。“我，嗯，希望这不是我的错。”

但是他心中的一部分隐隐希望着这是因为他。

“我不知道。我也没看见发生什么了。我最后看见他们在谈话。然后我就离开了，而Chris站在楼梯上。Lukas愤怒的离开了，顺便在玻璃上砸了个洞。“他闭上眼叹了口气。“该死的Lukas。”

“但是你和Chris谈过了。他没有说他们为什么打起来吗？”Even问他。Isak几乎忘了他还在这。

William耸耸肩。“他只是忙着告诉我不要让警察通知他爸爸。”

“我看见了，”他们身边的一个漂亮的棕发女孩说。Isak好像认得她。他们期待的转向她。“我当时就站在他们旁边。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”她颤抖了一下，她的口红不知怎么糊成一片。“他们从楼上下来，看起来对对方都很生气。Chris跟在Lukas身后和他说一些借口，然后Lukas变得更加生气了。然后——总之，长话短说，就是Chris搞了Lukas的女朋友。

“这就是他们打架的原因？”Isak感到自己的心在不断下沉。

“Emma和Chris？”William皱着眉重复了一遍。

那个女孩点点头。“Emma和Lukas吵架了，然后Emma就特别伤心的去楼上了，然后Chris恰好在那里，所以...。没错。然后他们就搞上了。当然了，这个我没有看到细节。”

“什么时候发生的事情？”Isak问。

“嗯，大概半个小时前吧，我想。Lukas肯定是进屋撞见他们了，或者看见他俩一起出来了。反正，Lukas又不傻，他总能猜到的。可怜的人，他生气也是应该的。要我说的话，Emma根本配不上他。不过大部分人，包括你应该会觉得Emma是一个有自尊心的人，但是看来在她看来Chris比自尊重要。

Isak苦涩的笑了。他感觉就像自己的心被挖出来，一次又一次的鞭打，鲜血淋漓，可能到某个时候，他对痛苦就能感到麻木了。

他能看见——看见Chris搂着Emma，告诉她忘记Lukas——能想象出Chris诱惑她的样子，他多么的令人分心——甚至令人沉醉。他几乎能看见Emma倒在Chris怀里的样子，因为Chris对每个人都有这样的影响。他能看见Chris将她轻轻推到在床上，就像两个小时前他对Isak做的那样，他能看见Chris在她的身上留下一个个吻，让她感觉自己是如此的被深深的爱着。而他知道那时候Isak是多么的伤心，不是么？几小时前牵着他的那双手现在在抚摸着另一个女孩——他一定知道，即使Isak从未说过——他一定清楚Isak对他的感觉。

他离开了——离开了Even，William，离开了人群——叫了一辆出租车。这他妈会很贵，但是他无法忍受在那个木屋里再呆上一分一秒。

然后，在他心中还没有犹豫不决之前，他屏蔽了Chris的电话。

 

注释*(1) 莎士比亚的 我的莎士比亚剧本全集放在家里了…没有找到现成的译文 在网上也没有搜到 所以自己翻译了一下  
*(2)(3)(4) Chris发的短信的拼写错误 我个人认为是因为他因为找不到Isak太着急了


	10. noora

星期一, 10:44

Jonas: 你还好么？

13:32  
Isak:只是有点难受

Jonas: 好吧。快点好起来吧  
我帮你记笔记

Isak: 谢了

 

***

 

Isak被敲门声吵醒，他发出一声呻吟，把头埋在枕头里，试图继续睡觉。

“Isak？”Noora问他。他没有回答，所以她把门推开了一点点。“Isak，要搭车去学校么？”

“我还病着，”他低声说。

Noora沉默了一会。“用我去药店买点什么吗？”

“我只是肚子疼。”谎言脱口而出。

“肚子疼一般不会持续三天。用我带你去医院看看么？我午饭后有时间。”

Isak咬紧牙关，然后深吸一口气。“不，没事的，”他说。

“如果你要继续请假的话你会需要医生开一个病历，Isak。”Noora继续说。“不如我们——”

“老天啊，你能不能不要管我，Noora！”他感到无名的暴躁。

Noora沉默了。“那，好吧。”过了一会，她轻声的说。“希望你能感觉好些。”

他感觉眼泪从他的脸颊上滑落，他甚至都不知道自己为什么在哭。他用被子蒙上了自己的头紧紧的闭上了眼睛，心中祈祷着睡意能带走他。

 

***

 

那周其实他真的很想去学校上课。当他在周日早上醒来时，感到自己头昏脑胀，四肢沉重，他太伤心了——几乎想到任何事情都要落泪，他知道最好的解决办法就是明天去学校然后让自己忙起来。但是他的作业已经有太多没有写了，所以他逃避了周一，然后Vilde发短信问他关于他精神崩溃被拍了下来的谣言是不是真的。所以，他周二也没有去学校。这样来讲，周三不去也是正常的，虽然这样可能会让事情变得更糟。但鬼知道现在所有人会怎么议论他。

另一个问题是，他根本无法入眠。他的大脑一直在高速运转：所有事情都挤入他的脑袋，让他感到痛苦。

他担心当他回到学校时自己要面对那个视频带来的后果。出现在一个大部分人都不认识他的派对上是一回事，但是在学校里，每个人都会议论这件事，而且每个人都认识他就是另一回事了。

如果他能只是对这件事情一笑置之就好了。他知道学校里并没有多少人知道他不是他自己选择吃了那些LSD，而他应该只是把这件事情当作一个笑料谈谈。自嘲一下他当时嗨过头的样子有多么疯狂。他甚至可以假装那天发生的事都是在开玩笑。没有人需要知道真正发生了什么。但是他只要想到那个夜晚，他感觉自己的血管里都快因寒冷而流动着冰碴，他感觉自己的眼眶已经湿润了。他根本无法强大到去假装这只是一个愚蠢的玩笑。现在他还做不到。

他真的痛恨自己不能就像其他人一样开心的享受那种兴奋的过程。而且现在那个视频会永远的提醒着他。

他恨Chris。他恨他。他恨他和Emma上床，恨他明知道他当时的心情却依然和其他女生搞在一起。他恨他没有保护Isak。他恨他没有阻止Lukas来参加派对。而且他甚至没办法说服自己Chris这样做只是因为Lukas是他很要好的朋友——因为如果是这样的话，他还会操了他的女朋友吗？

但更多的是，他恨Chris让Isak心存妄想，让他认为他们之间可能会存在着什么。

但是，很快这一切想法都被他抛在了脑后，他很担心Chris。这是最糟糕的。他担心Chris在医院里会检查出问题来，毕竟他当时昏迷了。Isak知道自己现在真的很可笑，但他控制不住自己不去想Chris。他一直担心，直到耗尽了所有精力昏睡了过去。他在梦中再一次感受到那种虫子爬满全身，有人在他周围嘲笑他的感觉。他在恐惧中惊醒，因为那晚他已经切身经历过一次了。

 

***

 

星期四, 02:23AM

Isak: 嘿

Even: 嗨

Isak: Chris还好么？

Even:周六之后我就没见过他了，抱歉。

Isak: 他一直没回家吗？

Even: 是啊

Isak: 谢谢你

Even: 你现在怎么样？

 

***

 

周四晚上，又有人在敲他的房门。

他选择闭上眼忽略它。他能够听见外面的说话声，是争吵的声音，然后门突然开了——

“晚上好啊，Isak！”Eskild重重的坐在Isak的床上。Linn也跳了上来，然后Noora也坐下了。“你今晚想要吃点晚饭吗？”

Isak皱着眉坐起来。“你压到我的腿了。”

“噢——对不起。”Eskild稍稍移了一下。“Noora主动提出要做饭。”

“不是我主动提出的。”她将愤怒的目光射向Eskild，但是其实她并没有生气。

“你是我们四个中唯一会做饭的，”Eskild深情地说。“你做饭那么好吃，Noora...而且我们都会帮你的，就连Linn都主动要帮你。”

“我可以择菜，”Linn说。

Isak吸了吸鼻子。“我依然感觉不太舒服...所以我觉得——”

“来，我测测你的体温，”Eskild说。在Isak反应过来之前，他已经摸上了他的额头。

他挣脱开。“起开。”

“他身上挺暖和的，说实话。”Eskild说。

“他暖和是因为他已经在床上躺了四天了！”Noora站了起来。她拉开了窗帘然后打开了一扇窗户。“我告诉你，你这三天只吃了两块冻披萨。如果你真的感觉不舒服，这就是原因。”

她双手掐腰，盯着Isak，看起来难以对付。Isak也只是看着她。

Noora叹气。“我已经买了菜。所有人去洗个澡然后穿上漂亮的衣服。”——她特意盯着Isak和Linn——“然后我们吃一顿美餐。所有人一起。”

Isak没有提出异议。

 

***

 

星期四, 19:12

Magnus: 小小小小小帅哥Isak

Isak: 什么事

Magnus: 你为什么还病着

Isak: 明天回学校

Magnus: 哎呀呀呀呀呀呀

Mahdi: 你感觉好些了？

Isak: 嗯哼

Jonas: 好 :)

Mahdi: 那真是太好了

Magnus: 都他妈一周了  
我们有好多事要告诉你

Jonas: 主要就是和Magnus搞在一起的那个女生是Vilde的表妹

Isak: 什么？  
真的假的？

 

Magnus:…没…错...

Isak: 哈哈哈

Jonas: 太他妈好笑了

Magnus: 闭嘴！！！

Jonas: 怪不得她那么饥渴

Mahdi: 应该是基因决定的

Isak: lol

Jonas: Chris怎么样了？

 

***”

 

“你要一直搅拌它，不然洋葱就会糊掉，”Noora温柔的告诉Isak。

他们全部都在厨房：Linn和Eskild坐在桌旁，给成堆的蔬菜削皮——Isak这辈子都没见过这么蔬菜——Isak在炉子边徘徊，帮着Noora调配酱汁。收音机在放着歌，当放到Eskild喜欢的歌时他会突然开始无比夸张的表演。

Isak想着他现在本可以做的无数种事情，但是现在这个也很好。至少，洗过澡后他感觉好多了，而且食物也闻起来很香，尽管他一直在帮倒忙。

“感觉好些了？”Noora问他。

Isak点点头。

他能感觉到Noora在盯着他。然后，她开口，“嗯，我听说到在木屋发生了什么了。”Isak什么也没有说，她继续说，“Eva告诉我他们做了什么。”

他强忍自己的痛苦。“是不是学校里每个人都在议论这件事？”

“有一些，”她实话实说。“没有你想的那么多。没有人真的知道究竟发生了什么，他们只是看过那个视频。”

Isak感觉自己的脸变得涨红。

“而且大部分人只是觉得很有趣，就这样。”

Isak点点头。“真的很有趣。”他重复道。

Noora转过去看着Eskild，然后又回头看着Isak，“Isak，过来。”

她和Isak走到她的电脑旁，它放在厨房的柜子上，上面正显示着他们现在正试着做的菜的菜谱。她打开了Facebook，注销了她的账号，然后示意Isak的把这一切都输入进去。Isak并不情愿，所以Noora把电脑拿了过来。

“你知道，Facebook有一个功能就是你举报——等等，你是屏蔽了Lukas是吗？——哦，好吧，我把它...好了。他们有这样一个功能就是你可以举报不当内容。”她打开Lukas的主页然后找到了那个视频。“所以你只需要举报这个视频，填写清楚你为什么想要删除这条视频，然后Facebook的工作人员就会帮你删了它。

Isak略带嘲讽的说，“你不觉得他们并不会注意到这些东西么？”

“我去年让他们删了一个我在一个脱衣舞酒吧里的视频，记得么？”Eskild说。

Isak稍稍点了点头。

“而且，我已经举报过这条视频了了，Eskild也是——Linn说等她有时间就去做——Sana和Eva也举报过了，”Noora说。“我们还在劝Vilde——她说这样别人会发现她这样做过，如果以后她去奥斯陆大学这样别人会不欢迎她的——但她最后肯定会帮我们的。”她叹口气。“有这么多人举报过了，现在你再举报它——因为你在这个视频里——他们就会注意到然后删除它的。毕竟，这也算是一种欺凌。”

欺凌这个词感觉有些太粗略了——Isak并不确定是不是应该这样称呼这件事——但是他现在也没有心思想这个问题Noora对这件事情这么上心其实让他感觉有些尴尬，但是也很让他感动。

“好吧。我是说，就这样吧。”他最后说。

Noora微笑着摸了摸他的后背。Isak在填那些信息时，他说。“嗯，Noora，William有没有和你提过Chris？”

Noora摇了摇头。“并没有。怎么了？”

“他周六和别人打架了。我就是想知道他是否还好。他被送去医院了。” 

Noora整理了一下自己的头发叹了口气。“嗯，我和William现在不怎么说话了。”

“怎么了？”他问到，他填写完了原因将它提交了上去。他突然感觉心情好多了，即使那个视频现在还在那里。

Noora叹了口气。“因为是Eva告诉我你在木屋里出了什么事。不是William——他什么都没有说。而且他目击了整件事却没有报警，或者叫救护车，至少他应该给我和Eskild打电话让我们来接你。所以，我们最近没有联系。

Isak露出了微笑，他突然感觉对Noora无比感激。“哦。”

Noora笑着向他点点头。“如果我原谅了他，我会告诉你的。或者你可以自己直接问Chris。”

Isak吸了吸鼻子。“我和Chris现在真的没有联系了。”

“终于，”Eskild叹气。

Noora向Eskild投去一记眼刀。然后她又看向Isak。“发生什么了？”

“我只是对他感到厌倦了，”Isak简单的说。他不想去回想那些细节。

“真棒，我敬你一杯，”Eskild一边说一边举杯。

Isak也回敬他，但是他却控制不住自己——虽然发生了这么多事情——他依然心中担心着Chris，而且对Eskild有些生气，他也对现在的自己感到生气。

 

***

 

第二天，Noora送Isak去了学校。晚餐很愉快——他们没有谈到Chris或者其他的事情，Isak也因为吃了些食物，和大家聊聊天感到轻松愉悦，虽然他们是在谈Eskild上周末的一次糟糕的约炮体验。

去学校的路上，Isak让Noora把播放列表换成了他的，然后他嘲笑着她对音乐的糟糕品味——而Noora对他的观点进行强烈的反对——他的心态已经恢复了正常，而他们甚至还没有到学校。

他的第一节课有些尴尬——许多人盯着他，窃窃私语，他只能通过努力专注于学习来忽略他们——当他和Mahdi和Jonas一起上英语课的时候，情况已经好了很多。

午饭的时候，他和这帮男孩闲逛着，他们突然问他Chris怎么样了。

“我不知道，”Isak告诉他们。“我们现在不联系了。”

“为什么？”Jonas问他。“因为他和那个女孩上床了？我以为你们之间不在乎这种事情。”

“没错但是...不仅仅是这样。发生了很多事。我也说不清。”他摇了摇头。

“是因为你要分手让Chris生气了，所以他和Lukas打起来了吗？”Magnus问道。

“不是。我们是在那之后才断了关系的。”Isak停顿了一下。“或者，我不知道，我猜我们还——我从周六之后就没再联系过了。”

“为什么他和Lukas打起来了？”Jonas问。

“他和Lukas的女朋友上床了，”Isak心如死灰。

“什么？”Jonas，Magnus和Mahdi异口同声。

Isak点了点头,。

“你听谁说的？”Jonas问他。

“一个女生，”Isak说。“她听到他们在打起来之前提到这件事。她说——哦。”Isak突然意识到什么事。“Magnus，就是你勾搭的的那个女生，就是她看见了一切。”他就知道他曾经在哪看到过她。

Magnus皱着眉。“你确定？”

Isak点点头。

“她什么也你看见。”Magnus说。

“不，她看到了整个过程。”Isak缓慢的说。

Magnus摇了摇头。“她没有。”

Isak停下了脚步。“什么？你确定？”

Magnus大笑。“当然了。在Lukas冲出来砸了窗户的时候我们一直在外面。但是我们没有看见他们打架。你确定是她吗？”

“我——是吧，我觉得是她。”Isak皱起眉头。“但是她说她看见了…她看见Chris和Emma搞在一起而且——”

“你和Chris谈过了吗？”Magnus问。

“没有，”Isak说。

“所以你就对一个不认识的女孩的话信以为真？”

Isak盯着地板，努力回想着他和那个女孩的对话。  
他的记忆有些模糊。也许她只是告诉他她听说了什么，而不是她看见了什么。

他想这应该不重要。

“随便乱，”他说。“这不重要。他也不在乎我。”

“你为什么不直接和Chris谈谈呢？”Magnus问他。

“嗯？”

“你们已经在一起一年了，不是么？”

 

Isak苦涩的笑了。“我们从来就没有在一起过。”

Magnus翻了个白眼。“但是你们已经搞在一起一年了。而且是他一直维持着你们这段关系。”

“那也不代表什么。”Isak说。

“你是这样想的？”Magnus问。“听着，我发誓，他绝对有一根有魔力的老二。每个人都想和他上床。如果他找我的话可能我都会和他上床。”

Isak依然皱着眉，但是露出了一点笑容。“你想说什么？”

“我想说，”Magnus说，“就是他可以和他想要的每个人上床。你们之间的关系——他可以在任何人身上得到。但是他选了你。这就意味着什么。如果你丝毫不在意一个人你是不会把他留在一年的。”他耸耸肩。“除非你是个反社会者或者什么的。尽管...和他谈谈吧。如果你不和他谈谈你永远也不能确定。”

Isak看向Jonas和Mahdi，他们两个看起来有些惊讶的沉默着。

“他讲的很有道理。”Jonas说。


	11. I don’t want you to hate me

星期五  
22:22

Isak: 我刚看完了罗密欧与朱丽叶

02:12

Even: 感想？

Isak: 费时间

Even: 哈哈，对不起。今天一直很忙。去买鞋了 ;)

Isak: 哈哈哈  
没事我觉得还可以

Even: 只是还好?!

Isak: 我觉得有点致郁

Even: 是啊，它毕竟是一个悲剧

Isak: 可是他们只有十四岁啊 十四岁的时候你能爱的有多深啊

Even: 我就是在十四岁的时候遇见了我的前任。我们在一起六年。

Isak: 尴尬

Even: 哈哈哈哈没关系  
我觉得你可能觉得这是个糟糕的电影 毕竟你讨厌莎士比亚。

Isak: 我 不 讨 厌 莎士比亚  
我只是觉得他有点被吹捧过度了  
但是我觉得原声带很棒

Even: 真的？

Isak: 真的

Even: 我很开心你看了它

Isak: :)

Even: 下一次看Moulin Rouge

Isak: ok

Even: 它也是一部悲剧 但是你可能会更喜欢它   
我会陪你一起看的

Isak: 现在？

Even: 当然

Isak: 你现在就过来然后陪我一起看？

Even: 哈哈哈，不是，我这里还有一张碟

Isak: 天啊 你真的是电影呆子

Even: 哈哈  
事实上，你现在应该去睡觉了  
我都忘了现在有多晚了

Isak: 那电影呢

Even: 下次看

Isak: 好吧  
什么时候？

 

***

 

他在周五那天晚上屏蔽了Chris的电话。到了周日中午，他依然没有收到任何消息。他不想做先发短信的那个人，而且他一直让自己保持着忙碌，但是知道Chris并不想和他说话的确很伤他的心。

“那些盘子是惹到你了吗？”Eskild问他。

Isak停下来抬起头。“嗯？”

“你已经擦那个碟子擦了十五分钟了。我觉得它很干净。”Eskild说。

“哦。”Isak感到有一点尴尬。

“一切还好么？”

前门被打开了，Noora和William走了进来，手里拎着购物袋。他们在因为什么事情争吵，但最终停了下来。因为William抓住Noora吻了她。她笑着推开了他。

“小两口你好呀，”Eskild露出一脸天真的表情。

“嗨Eskild，”Noora笑着回应他。William向他点了点头。

Eskild晃晃悠悠的走向他们。“你们今天过的开心吗？是不是买了许多可爱的东西呀？我能看看么？”

“只是一些杂货，”Noora看着Eskild好奇的翻看着那些袋子。当他试图偷走一条巧克力的时候Noora拍掉了他的手。

William看了眼表。“我要走了。”她说。“你自己能把这些东西放起来么？”

Noora扬眉，看起来像是生气了。“你不留下来帮我？！不留下来帮你女朋友把这些东西放好？！”她皱了皱鼻子然后仰头。“我当然能做好。”

“呃，William？”Isak突然突然说。

“嗯？“

“不管是Facebook还是什么，他根本就没有试图和我联系。所以。”

“你屏蔽了他的电话，”William一脸漠然。“他认为你需要空间。”

“我——”

“你就给他发一条短信吧，Isak。”William有些生气。“我真的受不了你们两个全都一直向我一个人抱怨了。”

 

***

 

星期日, 19:45

Isak: 嘿  
能谈谈吗?

Chris: 你在家吗?

Isak: 是啊

Chris: 马上过去

 

***

 

Chris的头发杂乱无章，从他大衣的帽子下露出来一点。他的左眼周围是一圈紫黑的淤青，鼻梁上有着深深的一道伤痕，而他现在正站在门廊里有些担心的看着Isak。

“那么你不再屏蔽我的电话了。”他终于开口。

Isak无视了他的话。“我想知道在木屋发生了什么。”

“你不让我进去吗？”Chris问道。

Isak盯着他看了一小会，然后示意Chris进来。他们直接去了Isak的卧室。有那么一瞬间他们两个都只是站在那里，不知道对方要做什么，尴尬的站着，而Isak盯着地板上的一点。最终，Chris坐在了床上，然后Isak也坐下了。

Chris皱着眉，沉默了很久。然后，他说。“我当时很混蛋。”

Isak嘲讽的说。“是啊。”

“他对你做的那些事，我当时就应该杀了他。”他依然无比的严肃。“我他妈不知道我为什么当时就像一个娘炮一样。”

“你和Emma上床了吗？”Isak脱口而出。那么多要问的事情中，很明显这是他最想要知道的。甚至在他思考说些什么之前这个问题已经从他的口中说出了。

Chris扬眉。“别告诉我这你都信了。”

Isak拽着他的袖子，他的整只手都缩进衣袖里，他感觉自己特别愚蠢。“我不知道。”

“你觉得如果我如果和Lukas女朋友上床了我还能来见你吗？他他妈早就杀了我了。没有。”Chris玩着他卫衣上的绳子，盯着他的胸膛。然后他停了一下。“我们打架是因为你。”

Isak皱着眉，但是他控制不住自己：他的心仿佛在缓缓飘升，他不得不压抑住自己的微笑。他咳嗽了一下。“什么？”

“是啊。”Chris说。“Emma告诉我他要出去找你，所以我一直在劝他不要去。我也记不太清了。我们当时都完全喝多了。”他看向Isak的双眼。“不过，幸运的是我狠狠的打了他一拳。”

Isak笑了笑。“看起来他还多打了你一拳”

Chris开玩笑的打了一下Isak的肚子，然后他的手就停留在那里。他的手指在Isak的卫衣上打着圈，在Isak的肌肤上画下一个个图案。Isak呆呆地看着他，仿佛凝固了。

“我也没有和那个女孩搞。”Chris说。

Isak盯着他。他几乎忘了还有另一个女孩。

“我知道看起来像是发生了什么。”Chris继续说。“但是我当时去我的房间去找你，但是你不在哪里。然后那个女孩就进来了，她整个人都挂在我的身上。然后...可能她亲了我几分钟。我不知道。我他妈当时喝多了。但是我们没有干别的，你可以问她。“

“你为什么不和她搞？”

“因为你当时很难过，”Chris说，就像是这是这个世界上最显而易见的事情。他笑了。“而且因为我那天打算睡你。”

Isak翻了下眼睛。Chris的手依然在Isak的腹部，然后Isak动了一下，试图摆脱他。他感觉脑中仿佛有什么“啪”的一生断开了，然后他直接站了起来。

“我们算什么，Chris？”他问。他喊出来的声音比他预料的还要大一些。

Chris沉默了一会。“我们只是朋友，Isak。”

Isak摇了摇头。“不，我们不是。”  
令他惊讶的是，Chris也赞同的摇了摇头。“我们不是。”他又沉默着咬着自己的嘴唇。最后，他耸耸肩。“我他妈也不知道我们现在到底算什么。”

“我是说....”Isak艰难的开口，努力的挽留着这突如其来的勇气。“我是说我们之间是不是还有更多还是——还是我们只是...我们就这样了吗？”

Chris叹了口气，用手捋了把他的头发。“你知道我有多讨厌讨论这种破事。”

“试一试，”Isak告诉他，有那么一瞬间Isak相信Chris要尝试说出口——从他嘴唇轻轻张开的角度，从他快速眨动的双眼——但是下一刻，一切都烟消云散了。

“听着，我不会和任何人在一起。”Chris快速而决绝的开口。

Isak舔了下自己的嘴唇不上了双眼，努力压抑着心中的失望与沮丧。“好吧，”他慢慢的呼出一口气，感觉自己就像是一只被放掉气的气球。“不过，为什么？”

他突然意识到这事实上是他第一次问Chris这个问题。

Chris盯着天花板，然后低头看着自己的双手，最后，他抬头看向Isak。他耸耸肩。“对我而言这太复杂了，”他简单的说。

Isak沉默了很久，他在思考。他知道他自己的决定，但是这并不代表将它说出口会很简单。

“那么，我不知道我还能不能这样和你在一起了。”

Chris皱着眉，紧紧的抿着嘴唇，Isak不知道自己应该期待些什么，但是看到Chris一言不发他还是有些惊讶，过了一会，他只是点了点头表示认同。

Isak强忍心中的痛苦，他不想流泪。“我需要清理一理思绪。”他恨透了自己颤抖的声音。“我想——这件事拖的越久——我只是...我不想最后恨你。”

“我也不想你恨我，”Chris说。Isak没有做声，Chris继续说。“所以你想要做什么？你想结束么？”

“不，”Isak坚定地说。“这不是我想要的。但是我在想我需要什么。”他看向他。“也许你可以随便的...和一个人上床或者不带感情的做爱，而且有一年那么久。但是我不能。”他没有对Chris生气，真的。他只是感到太疲惫了。

Chris抱着自己的膝盖。他深深的吸了口气，点点头，他半是嘲讽的说。“操，这周真他妈糟糕。“

Isak笑了。“是啊。”

他们沉默了很久——几分钟吧，真的——都只是盯着前方，时不时偷偷的瞄对方一眼，不知道要说些什么或者该做些什么。Isak知道他很容易就可以满足Chris想要的，但是他控制不住自己不去想那样有多么的不公平——不仅仅是他自己不公平，对Chris也是。而且如果Chris真的不想发展长期的关系，Isak也不能去逼迫他。

但是，每当Isak想到他不会和自己在一起，他的心依然作痛。

突然，Chris猛的敲了一下床。“不过你还是会陪着我的，是吧，漂亮男孩。”

Isak吸了吸鼻子然后点点头。“以后最好不要这样叫我了。”

Chris的目光和Isak的视线交汇。Isak向他露出一个有些悲伤的微笑，他感觉胸膛里的什么在隐隐作痛。他伸手摸上了Chris脸颊上的青肿。他们依然沉默着，但感觉空气中都张紧了。

Chris什么都没说。不知为什么，他们甚至都没有清醒的意识到，但是他们靠近了彼此。他的目光从Isak的唇瓣移到了他的双眼，Chris的嘴唇微张。Isak伸手揽住了Chris的脖颈拉近了他，深深的吻上了他，他们都很清楚接下来会发生什么。

他们胸膛紧贴，看着对方的脸。Isak的心中有一部分不愿意相信，但是他很清楚这是最后一次了。这一切的一切都蚀刻在他的心上，他想要永远的记住这一切：他抓着Chris的身体更紧一些，他凝视着他更久一些，他的吻更猛烈一些。也许这只是Isak自己的错觉，但是他感觉Chris也对这一切有全然相同的感受，因为他似乎每一次爱抚，每一次抽插，每一次亲吻，都带着一些令人窒息的绝望。他几乎将Isak揉碎嵌入骨中，从他将头埋在Isak的颈间留下一个个吻的方式，他们十指交缠的方式，他们紧紧贴合在一起的方式。Isak留给他的吻痕还在那里，如此清晰，就像他肋侧那些淤青一样。

高潮席卷了他们，Chris用无数的吻覆盖着Isak的脸庞，他们吻了许久，Isak甚至猜想他们会不会再来第二次，但是他们没有。他们只是用亲吻爱抚着对方，吻是那样的熟悉却又充满着不确定。

“我该走了，”Chris最终开口，他依然没有停下亲吻Isak。

Isak不想让他离开。

“好吧。”他开口，然后Chris离开了。

 

***

 

星期一, 04:32AM

 

Chris: 对了我要告诉你你错了  
你说我可以和一个人在一起一年而对我来说那毫无意义  
但是和你在一起的时候，从来都不是没有意义，漂亮男孩。


	12. Everything's fine

警告：精神疾病

 

Isak的脑子里乱糟糟的。

他无法入睡。他什么都不想吃。他根本没有办法集中注意力。

这一刻，他几乎就要控制不住自己的跑去Chris家，亲吻他，告诉他一切都可以回到过去那样——至少Chris也能感觉到这份感情，对他而言这就足够了。下一刻。他恨透了Chris在他们已经确定不再有任何关系之后还发短信给他。他真的很想知道Chris到底知不知道他的短信会让Isak的内心起多大波澜。

“我就不懂了，”Magnus说。“所以你们复合了？”

“没有，”Isak说。

Magnus皱着眉。“但是他说了你想听到的那句。”

Mahdi歪了下头。“没错，但是他们的追求是不同的。”

Isak点点头。现在是午餐时间，食堂里挤满了人。他们四个围坐在一个桌前，而Isak心不在焉，一小口一小口的吃着他的三明治。自从他看到Chris的短信他的心就如同自由落体一样疯狂坠落。他不知道自己究竟是怎样的感受，开心，悲伤，愤怒，如释重负，还是筋疲力尽。最后他确定应该是这五种感情一起疯狂地涌入了他的内心。

“所以你们两个人分手了。”Magnus说。

“我们从来就没有在一起过，”Isak纠正他。“但是我们现在只是...朋友，我想。”

“但是我觉得...”Jonas靠过来。“我不是想让你失望，但是，你们现在能做到只是做朋友吗？”

Isak的心揪在了一起，因为这是最令他恐惧的事情：他和Chris就...到此结束了。他们都不会再见到彼此，更别说当朋友了。

毕竟，他们的感情就像一张漂浮在水上的纸。甚至在他们搞在一起之前，他们之间的抚摸与目光也远远超出了纯粹的柏拉图友谊。这是最尴尬的一点，他们已经完全步入了一个无法控制的未知阶段。“我不知道，”Isak静静地说。

“这件事还是在于你们。你要明白，如果这是你们两个人的抉择，那就没什么问题了。但是如果你们两个做了不同的选择，那就很难说了。”Mahdi说。“就像是，之前和我在一起的那个女生。我们分手之后决定做朋友，但是因为她依然会对我和其他人在一起感到生气，结果就变得很难堪。”

Isak紧张的咬着自己的嘴唇。

“但是，对了，你们也有打分手炮对吧？”Magnus问他。

Isak翻了个白眼。

“怎么了？”Magnus问。“每个人都知道刚分手之后上床是最爽的。”

“没错，这就是为什么这位哥们一直和Eva分分合合。”Mahdi用肘怼了一下Jonas。Jonas翻了个白眼小声说。“去你妈的。”

Isak笑了。“那次是很爽。”

Mahdi咧嘴。“我们就是要听你说这句。我觉得我们这帮兄弟应该出去玩玩。毕竟我们现在都是单身了。”

“我不是，”Jonas皱着眉。

“没错，但是在周五晚上你就是单身。”Mahdi说。

Magnus和Isak大笑，Jonas拍了他一巴掌。

 

***

 

星期三, 14:22

Chris: 我的卫衣在你那吗？

Isak: 哪件？

Chris: 黑色的

Isak: Chris你所有的卫衣都是黑的  
不过可能在吧  
你要拿回去吗？

Chris: 不用  
你留着吧

 

***

 

事实就是，Isak在思念Chris。而且他没有任何办法解决这个问题。他思念和在Chris一起闲逛，他思念和Chris亲吻，他思念和Chris做爱。他思念听Chris讲那些根本不搞笑的低俗笑话，他思念和Chris一起打游戏的时光。他并不思念和他在一起时感受到的压力与心痛，还有那迷茫与困惑，在他经历了那么多次痛苦不堪的经历之后，和Chris分开对他来讲本应该是一种救赎——让他感到开心。让他头脑清醒。让他不再感到糟糕的一切。

“一切都会过去的。”Eskild在一个晚上说到。

他们四个都挤在沙发上，紧紧的用毯子裹着自己。这本应该是一个电影与爆米花之夜的，但是由于Eskild的提议，现在他们的活动涉及了红酒。Isak喝啤酒并不是很容易醉，但是红酒总是比其他的酒要更容易上头。也许这就是他脱口而出地说出了心中的想法的原因。

“如果他直接告诉我这一切对他毫无意义，我也许就会轻松许多。”Isak说。

“可那样不是会让你很痛苦吗？”Eskild问。

“没错，但是如果我只是单纯恨他就好了。”

“你终归会恨他的。”Linn开口。

Isak不相信她的话。他们又陷入了沉默，静静地看着一部Eskild说他们都会喜欢的诡异的爱情电影。

然后，Linn说。“也许Chris有很严重的心理问题，所以他无法承认一段正常的恋爱关系。”

Noora翻了个白眼。“Chris没有严重的心理问题，Linn。”

“你怎么会知道。”Linn说，“很多人都不知道我有心理问题。”

“每个人都知道你有心理问题。”Noora坐了起来。“Isak，我们来玩个游戏吧？”

Isak眨了眨眼。“嗯，”

“闭上眼睛。”Noora说。

“不。”Isak说。

“相信我，闭上眼睛。”

Isak摇了摇头。“我不会这样做的。”

Noora翻了下眼睛。“好吧，行，你就...描述一下你喜欢Chris什么？”

Isak眨眨眼。“什么？”

“照我的话做！你想让我起头吗？”Isak什么都没说，Noora继续说道。“好吧，他很性感。轮到你了。”

Isak叹了口气，坐的更直了一些，然后呷了一小口红酒。“好吧，管他呢。嗯。他很风趣。”

“就这样！”Noora开心的说。“还有什么？”

Isak皱着眉。他明白Noora想要做什么，但是要列举出他喜欢的Chris的每一点有些困难。  
并不是因为他可以列出无数条Chris值得他喜欢的原因——而是他在Chris身边时会有一种感觉。一种他自己也说不清的感觉。

“他有时很体贴。”Isak说。

“当他想要什么的时候。”Eskild咕哝了一句。

“Eskild，”Noora嘘了他一声。“接着说，Isak。”

“他还...”他摇了摇头。“我他妈也不知道。就是我和他在一起时我会有不一样的感觉。我说不清。”

“好吧，”Noora看起来相当受挫，她盘起腿。“我本来想告诉你，你在Chris身上发现的优点在其他任何人身上也能找到。他是, 嗯，第二个和你在一起过的男生？”

Isak点点头。

“所以他只是你生命中会出现的许许多多的人中的一个。”Eskild的声音很轻柔。“你很讨人喜欢，Isak，有好多人都会想和你在一起的。“

“你必须自己跳出这个状况。”Noora说。“去认识一些新朋友吧。发现你自己真正想要什么。”

“我觉得听起来压力很大。”Linn低声说。

 

***

 

星期五, 13:22PM

Dad: Isak你还好么？你最近有你妈妈的消息吗？你能不能去看看她，我有点担心。拥抱。

Isak: 你为什么不能自己去看她？我在学校

Dad: 我要18:30才能下班，而且开车过去要两个小时。帮我一次吧。

13:48

Dad: Isak?  
我觉得你这样做不公平。你不应该把她一个人留在家里那么久。

Isak: 那你当初就不应该离开  
我今晚有事

Dad: Isak，不要这样和我讲话。我上周给你打了很多钱。你应该帮我这个小忙的。

Isak: 好吧  
我放学之后会去的

 

“老天啊，Sana，”Isak揉着胳膊，用气声喊道。“你干什么？”

Sana一言不发，指了指他们的生物老师，而她正掐着腰盯着Isak看。“很高兴你来上我的课，Valtersen。现在请你把手机收起来。”

Isak把手机扔进口袋里然后盯着书桌。

“很明显你并没有注意听讲，所以也许你可以告诉大家木质部的功能是什么？”她说。

Isak咬着嘴唇。“嗯。”他感觉自己的脸变红了。他绞尽脑汁试图说出点什么——哪怕他知道老师只是在故意让他难堪——但是在读了他爸爸的短信之后他整个大脑似乎都停止了运转。

Sana抬头看着老师，然后又把目光移向Isak。她抱着胳膊。“也许你应该去问一个想要回答你问题的同学，而不是用羞辱你的学生来做为惩罚。”她冷静地说。

班级的人都哄堂大笑，老师只能转过去让他们安静下来。Isak向Sana露出一个微笑，对她的感激涌上了他的心头。

“一切都还好吗？”Sana问。

Isak点点头，“嗯，一切都很好。”

 

***

 

他已经有一个月没有见过他妈妈了。这并不是一个很清醒的决定——他不能再无视她了。但是想到要去见她依然让他倍感压力。即使她现在看起来很正常，他也总是感觉可能下一秒她就会突然发疯。他踮着脚站在那里，深吸一口气。当他按下门铃时感觉自己紧张的要死了。

门铃没有响。

他又按了一次门铃，然后又一次，接着又按了一次。门铃似乎坏了，所以他直接敲门。当然，他有自己的那一串钥匙，但是他知道他妈妈喜欢别人在过来的时候通知她一声。

“是谁啊？”里面传来了声音。Isak才突然意识到在听到她的声音之前自己有多么紧张，这一刻，他突然放松了下来。

“Isak，”他说。

门开了。

他的妈妈曾经非常美丽。他看见过她年轻时的照片；她有着高高的颧骨，褐色的大眼睛和玫瑰色的脸颊。但是现在的她已经因为岁月，压力和疾病枯萎了。她依然很美，在她自己眼中。但是她的头发像枯草一样粗硬，油腻腻的趴在她的头上；她的双颊深深的凹陷，看起来苍白无比，她的双眼也失去了Isak曾经在她早年照片里看到过的那种光芒。

她开心的笑了，紧紧的抱住他。“Isak。”

他走进房间，他看出她最近过得不是很好。水槽里堆着好几打脏碟子。屋子里有一种糟糕的味道，而且寒冷刺骨。真的很冷，他都可以看见自己口中呼出的白气。他发现所有灯都是关着的——事实上，似乎这里根本就没有电。

“你交电费了吗？”Isak问。

“喝点什么吗？”他妈妈心不在焉的问。

“嗯，我不用。”他皱着眉打开了冰箱。里面立刻飘出一股糟糕的味道，他发现冰箱根本没有工作。它的插头根本就没有插上。微波炉，电视...所有的东西都是这样。他走进起居室；电脑，音响...所有的电器的插头都被拔掉了。他用去洗手间当借口，查看着药柜，当他看到里面空空荡荡的样子时，他的心沉了下去。

他下楼，和他的妈妈一起坐在沙发上。她正在抽烟，向Isak露出一个微笑。他无力的笑了笑。

“一切都还好吗？妈妈”他问。

“一切都好。”她回答。

“你现在有好好吃药吗？”

她点点头。

“你保证？”

她再次点点头。他的心又沉了一些。

他艰难的开口。“你为什么把所有的插头都拔掉了？”

“哦，因为我们的邻居在窃听这里。”她看起来已经习惯了。她摇了摇头。“自从他们搬过来他们就一直在监视我。”

他感觉自己像被狠狠的打了一拳。每一次她说这种类似的话，他感觉自己的血液都冷了下来。更糟糕是，每次她说这种话，他都会感到更愤怒。

他闭上眼睛，努力让自己保持耐心。“没有人在监视你，妈妈。”

她伸手摸了摸Isak的脸颊，露出微笑。“你还是太年轻了。你太天真了。”

“不，我不是。”Isak处在愤怒的边缘。“他们没有在监视你。他们也没有给你安任何窃听器。”

“他们可以通过电视来监视我。”她认真的讲。她故意拍了拍自己的头。“但是我也能看见他们。他们忽略了这一点。”

“不，”Isak的声音大了些，他的眼眶有些湿润。“看。”

他走向电视，抓起插头——“不，Isak，你在做什——不要！”——把它插进了插座里。屏幕立刻亮了起来，发出刺耳的声音。他的妈妈在一旁尖叫。他慌乱地试图把声音调小。

“看到了么？”他厉声说。“这只是个正常的电视。”

他妈妈看起来吓坏了。她紧紧的抓着自己的胸膛，蜷缩在那里颤抖着，脸上布满了泪痕。

Isak知道自己是一个混蛋。

“对不起。”他静静地说，他感觉自己整个人都被愧疚感包裹着。他关掉了电视然后在她旁边坐下，用胳膊轻轻的环住她。“对不起，妈妈。我不是故意想吓你的。”

他一直静静的陪她坐在那里，直到她停止哭泣。

 

***

 

星期五, 18:20

Isak: 我妈妈又发疯了

Chris: 太糟了  
你想让我过去陪陪你吗？

 

Isak盯着他的手机。让Chris过来会是件很简单的事情。Chris是第一个得知他母亲的事情的人，比Jonas和Eva知道的还要早。他当时喝的烂醉——他基本记不住他们说了些什么——但是那次之后，每当家中发生糟糕的事情，Chris总是默默的理解着他。当事情变得更差时，如果Isak要求，他甚至会过来陪他住在一起。他并不能帮到他什么——有时，他甚至只是坐在那里嘲讽她做的那些疯事——但是，诡异的是，这会让他好受许多。

但是他担心现在让Chris过来会导致他在这里住下，而他住在这里会导致...好吧。那样的话他们的分开就没有任何意义了。

 

18:36

Isak: 不要担心

***

Isak明白他应该留下来陪他妈妈度过这个夜晚，但这让他难以承受。他承受不了看着她现在这个样子——这让他想起了人生中最糟糕的回忆。所以他只是给他爸爸打了电话，逼他保证自己会立刻开车过来。得到他的承诺之后，Isak开始洗那些脏盘子，扔掉了所有长霉了的东西，为她换了一张干净的亚麻床单，然后出去买了一些不需要冷冻或者冷藏保鲜的食物。他为他们两个人做了一顿晚餐，他们谈了谈一些日常的事情，像是发生在学校，公寓里的事情。当他爸爸终于到来时，他亲了亲他的脸颊，告诉她他过几天会再过来。

他没有对他爸爸说一句话。

 

***

 

Friday, 02:22AM

Isak: moulin rouge很奇怪

Isak的手机响了。他并没有料到。但是在他发出短信的下一秒，Even的名字就出现在来电显示上。他眨了眨眼，盯着它，心中猜测他应该是打错了。当Even第二次打给他时，Isak接起了电话。

“Moulin Rouge是一部杰作,” Even说。

“它很奇怪。”

“那么它哪里奇怪了？”

Isak笑了。“这还用问吗？”电话那头的Even没有做声，Isak接着说，“我也说不清。只是...所有的一切都很奇怪。为什么那个妓女唱的是歌剧？”

Even大笑。“我觉得是因为他们喝的苦艾酒。”

“而且谁会举办这样的派对？”Isak问。“所有人都是在跳摇摆舞。”

Even低哼。“我不知道。”

他们沉默了一会，Isak咳嗽了一声。他们像这样打电话有一种奇怪的亲密感。他通常不和别人打电话——他觉得这会让他很尴尬——而且通常这样久的沉默会让他感到不安。但是这不一样，他不知为何地感到很轻松。

Isak能够听到电话那端汽车飞驰而过的声音。“你在外面吗？”

“我？我在散步。”Even说。

Isak深吸一口气。“现在是凌晨两点。你平时也这么晚出去散步？”

“你现在在做什么？”Even无视了他的问题。

“呃，我还没看完这部电影呢，”Isak说。

“你在床上？”

“嗯。”

“那你为什么还不睡？”

Isak揉了揉他的眼睛。“嗯，我今天过的非常糟。”

“发生什么了？”Even问他。

“呃，”Isak发出一声呻吟，他真的不想去回想白天的事情。“很多事。我说不清。都很无聊。”

“所以你睡不着觉？”Even接着问。

Isak摇了摇头，然后他意识到Even看不见他。“是。”他说。

“我们出去走走吧。”

Isak笑了。“好的，二十分钟后见。”

“不，我认真的。”Even 的声音大了些。Isak能够听到电话那端唰唰的走步声。“我们出去找一个就像Moulin Rouge里的派对去玩。”

Isak愣了一下，他努力分辨Even着到底是不是在开玩笑。“现在？”

“当然。”Even问他。“你现在没有在做什么事，对吧。”

“是的，但是——”

“我也是。我们还年轻——我们不应该在周五晚上躲在家里看电影。我们应该出去玩，活得像电影里那样精彩。”他说。

“我—我已经在床上了。”Isak有些无力的回答，但是他心中燃起了一个小小的希望，他能够不再独自一人坐在黑暗中，不再担心他的妈妈或者Chris或者Lukas或者...一切的事情。

“那就下床啊。”Even说。

“好...吧，”Isak笑着回答他。Even这突如其来的精力已经传染给了他，而且事实上他已经下床了。“嗯。那我到哪去找你？”

“告诉我你的地址。我会去接你。”

说完，Even挂断了电话。


	13. Control is an illusion

当Isak到外面的时候，Even在和某个人打着电话。他看起来有些生气——他的声音急促而激动。只是在说“是。”或者不做声。当他看见Isak的时候，他没有再说一句话就直接挂掉了电话。

他选择和Even在外面见面，因为他不想吵醒房子里的所有人——尤其是Eskild——然后被迫面对一大堆他不知如何回答的问题。

“嘿。”

在路灯的照耀下，Even的头发看起来近乎金色。他的鼻子有些红，身上穿了一层又一层衣服。Isak突然觉得他穿的有些过于严实了。Isak没有特意的注意穿着，但是他依然特意挑了一件得体的衬衫，又梳了头发，而通常他是不会做这些事的。

“嗨。”Isak也向他打招呼。

Even抽完了这支烟然后扔掉了烟头，一脚碾灭了它。“准备好了么？”

Isak笑了。“准备好什么？“

“准备好出发！”Even站的直了一些，向Isak的方向靠近了一些。

“去哪？”Isak问他。

Even耸耸肩。“随便。我说过我们要去找一个派对，是吧？”

“没错。”Isak说。

“所以，我们就去找一个派对。”Isak有点疑惑地盯着Even。他看不透他。他神秘，古怪又令人兴奋；他知道的那么多。而且Isak感到了和那天晚上他在木屋感受到的同样的感觉——对他的古怪的引力。

“一个派对。”

“没错，”Even说。“一个盛大的派对。”

 

***

 

Even拉着Isak去了the campest，他这辈子见过的最难以让他接受的酒吧。这是个同志酒吧，而Isak心中有些担心，因为...好吧，因为去同志酒吧真的不是他的风格。Eskild以前有和他提到过——但是Isak每一次都努力的让他闭嘴，然后将自己和那些人撇清关系——并不是他会取笑这种人。只是事实就是：这真的不是他的风格。

但是现在他在这里。这里的音乐震耳欲聋；灯光闪动着照耀着舞池里的人群，每个人都在随着音乐摇摆舞动。Isak立即觉得如果他太过清醒的话可能无法接受这一切。

“我们去喝一杯吧？”Isak大喊着试图盖过音乐声。

Even在随着音乐跳舞，但听到Isak的话之后他点点头，和他一起去了吧台。

“来杯烈的？”Even抬眉问他。Isak点点头。Even随意的靠在吧台上，和酒保说说笑笑。

当Isak准备掏出钱包时，Even摇了摇头按住了他的手。“是免费的。”

Isak皱着眉。“什么？”

Even耸耸肩。“我问我们能不花钱喝酒么，然后他说好。”

Isak感觉自己露出了一个不可置信的笑容。“你色诱他所以我们可以免费喝酒？”

Even歪了下头，递给他一杯酒。“我认识那个酒保，”他简单的回答。“干杯。”

“干杯。”

他们一口喝干了杯子里的酒，Isak感觉胸膛里仿佛被火烧过，他咧了一下嘴。

“你以前来过这么？”Even又递给Isak一杯酒。

Isak再一次干了那杯酒，然后摇了摇头。“没有。”他强咽下去那杯伏特加。“或者...可能来过一次。很久以前的事情了。”他看着Even，而Even只是盯着他，跳动的灯光在他的眼眸里流转。“你以前来过吗？”

“当然！”Even一脸严肃，然后他们又干了一杯。“看看这些人，他们现在是真正的无拘无束的自由。你不认为这很美吗？”

Isak犹豫了一下。“是吧。”他说。当然，Even说的也算有一些道理。这个地方的确存在一种可以让人忘却一切烦恼的氛围。也许这就是Even所讲的自由吧。似乎在这里没有人会在意其他人对他们的看法。

“我们去跳舞吧。”当响起了一首低俗的流行歌曲时，Even突然提议。

Isak盯着他。“不。”他说。

“为什么？”Even笑着问他。“你不喜欢这首歌？”

“你喜欢？”

Even闭上眼，跟着音乐的节奏点头。“多经典啊。”

Isak瞪大了双眼。“嗯，那么，我要走了。”

Even大笑。“你要走了。”

Isak点点头，但他掩盖不住脸上的微笑。

“因为我的音乐品味？”

“没错，”Isak笑着说。“很高兴认识你。”

Even露出一个笑容，它看起来充满活力而又无拘无束。“我今晚一定会让你跳舞的。”

Isak又喝了一杯酒然后摇了摇头。“不，你做不到的。”

“怎么，你害怕了？”Even问他。“你跳舞很糟糕？”

“我？！”Isak指着自己问他。“我跳舞一级棒好吗。我只是...怕这的人被我的技术吓到，就这样。”

“我会让你跳舞的。”Even认真的向他保证。“你等着。”

 

***

 

Isak不擅长跳舞。他只是跟着音乐点着头，有些不知所措的前后移动着脚步。但是Even的舞蹈更糟糕了——夸张又俗气，而且尽是些滑稽的动作。他知道，但是，他不知不觉的也和他一起融入了舞池。

他们离彼此很近。而且随着舞池里的人聚集起来，他们之间的距离也逐渐消失。Even一直笑着，和着音乐唱着，而Isak也因为伏特加和Even抵着他的髋骨而感觉有些迷醉。当Even伸出胳膊搂住Isak的脖子将他拉的更近时，Isak也没有拒绝。

音乐突然停了下来，所有的灯都亮了。DJ告诉所有人是时候离开了，而Even只是随着人流一同走向出口。他们在这只呆了半个小时左右——但是Isak突然意识到，已经很晚了。

Isak有些迟疑的看向Even。

“你现在想做什么？”Isak问道。

Even耸耸肩。“任何事。”

 

***

 

Even所想的任何事结果变成了他们在奥斯陆市中心的漫步。不知为何，黑暗，冷空气和静谧的组合让Isak感觉自己还活在这个世界上。他感觉到自己的渺小，但他也感觉到世界的奇妙。他看着这座空空的城市，感觉自己的问题与担心是那样的微不足道。

当他们走在一座大桥上时，Even突然开口。“你依然认为我们无法控制自己的的人生吗？”

Isak抬头看向他。“嗯？”然后，他想起来了。“哦，嗯，是吧，我觉得。”他又低下头盯着地上的一点。“其实我也不知道。可能不一定吧。”

“我最近想了很多。”Even一跃坐在了桥边的栏杆上，他垂下的双腿悬荡在水面上。

Isak看着他。他认为自己不够高也不够灵活，根本跳不上去，所以他只是站在桥面上看着Even。“想的怎么样？”

“可能我们根本没有任何选择。”他说。“可能命运早已为我们做好了选择。”

不知为何，Isak有些心神不宁。“你是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，”Even没有看着Isak，他在看着桥下渐行渐远的流水，看着远方如星光闪耀的高楼和路灯。“比如说我现在就跳下这座桥，我可以说这是我自己的选择，对吧。但是也许这不是。也许我命中注定会跳下去。也许你认为自己对生活的控制其实只是一种幻觉。”他皱着眉看向Isak。“你明白了吗？”

Isak抬头盯着他。“不。”他缓慢的说。他的心跳加速。他知道这很愚蠢，Even只是比较古怪而已，他不应该感到紧张的。

Even低下头看着桥下的河水。“生命如此脆弱。我可以跳下这座桥，下一秒，我就死了。”他说。“或者我也可以选择不跳下去然后六十年后再去世。但问题就是生命中有太多的选择了，你明白吗？你怎么知道哪一个是正确的选择。又或者你的选择到底有没有意义，是不是一切都冥冥之中已经注定了。如果命运是已经决定好了的，那么也许我跳下去却依然能活下来。”

“这儿太他妈冷了，”Isak说。“我们能回去吗？”

Even看向他露出一个微笑。“好。”

Even转向Isak然后滑了下来，落地的声音在寂静的夜晚里听起来格外清晰。Isak只是有些不安的笑了笑，然后他们走了回去。

“我认为我们是有选择的。”Isak最终开口。“我不认为对人生的控制只是一种幻觉。”

Even盯着他。“真的？”

“真的。”Isak重复了一遍，感觉自己更加肯定了。“但也许...我不知道。也许在许多其他的平行宇宙里我们也在做不同的抉择。也足我们每一次做出一个选择，在另一个平行宇宙里就有相应的我们做出另一个选择。这一切有可能吗？”

Even抬头看着星空，仿佛能看到另一个平行宇宙。“是啊。”他说。“但是我不知道这对我又有什么意义。这意味着你依然不能控制自己的生活，你明白吗？这只是意味着在这个宇宙里你注定要做这个选择，而在另一个宇宙里你注定要做出另一个选择。”

Isak耸耸肩。“可能吧。”

Even停下了脚步。“你平时也在想这种事吗。”

Isak把双手插进口袋里然后笑着摇了摇头，“有时会想。”他没有说谎。

Even露出笑容，然后在Isak意识到发生了什么之前，Even将唇瓣印在了Isak的唇上。这个吻很轻，如蜻蜓点水般的短暂。Isak整个人呆在那里，在他还没来得及做出反应之前Even就离开了他的唇。他站在Isak的身边，摆弄着Isak外套上的拉链，然后Isak开始大笑——处于震惊，紧张，抑或是困惑和不可置信，他自己也说不清。

“这是干什么？”

Even耸耸肩。“我想这样做很久了。”他说。“想看电影吗？”

“我——什么？”Isak问？他感觉自己难以追上他的思想。

“电影。”Even抬眉，重复了一遍。

“我——嗯——好的。”Isak轻轻地说。

 

***

 

“这个主意糟透了。”

Even盯着Isak，他的目光里满是不理解。“为什么？”

“因为我们这是非法入侵！”Isak说。

他们站在一座旧电影院的外面。它的招牌已经破损的几乎看不清了，而门外那些曾经华丽的柱子现在也破碎不堪，只能靠脚手架支撑着。

“我们不会破坏任何东西。”Even在挪着一块横在窗口的木头。“我们只是进去。”他盯着Isak，可能Isak将他的担心都写在了脸上，Even开口道。“我以前进去过。没关系的。”

他顺利的的移开了那块木头然后爬了进去。他没有说话，Isak一直注视着他——其实他看不清什么——然后，Even终于出现在窗户那侧。

“来吧。”他伸出手。

Isak握住了Even的手，他的手很凉，还有一点点粗糙。他撑着他的手笨拙的爬了进去。

Even用手机照亮了他们所在的房间，这曾经是一个放映室，但是现在已经完全废弃了。大部分的座椅都被虫蛀过了，椅面被撕碎了，或者被鸟屎覆盖着。诡异的是，屏幕——Isak本以为它应该早就被拆掉了——依然悬挂房间的前面，上面满是裂口，还有一些涂鸦。

Isak盯着Even，他一脸认真的从椅子中穿过。Isak看着Even呼出的白气，看着他因为寒冷有些发红的鼻子，看着覆盖在他脖颈上的卷发。

“这，”Even拍了拍两个座椅。“它们是好的。”

Isak迟疑的看了看面前支离破碎的屏幕。“好。”他慢慢开口。

“我们在这看完Moulin Rouge,” Even看起来十分自信。

“在这？”Isak问道。

“嗯哼。”

Isak皱着眉，在Even身旁坐下。“在这上看？”他朝屏幕的方向点点头。

Even笑了。“用这个看。”他举起他的手机。

“你手机上也存了一份？”Isak问他。

Even看着他。“当然了。”他们用Even的手机看着电影，但是Isak根本没办法集中精力。他总是忍不住去回想那个吻，那个短暂，冰冷但又甜蜜的吻，他试图想清楚自己的感受。其实，他主要是感到困惑。困惑但又有些好奇。

他现在意识到了他们离彼此有多近。他的肩膀抵着Even的肩膀，他的膝盖几乎触碰到对方的。他看着Even；观察着他的呼吸，观察着他明亮闪烁的眼睛，和毫不拘谨的大笑的模样。他看起来是那么的完美。

不知不觉的，他离Even越来越近，他用鼻子轻轻的蹭着他的脸颊。Even慢慢的转头，然后Isak将头靠了过去。

这和以前与Chris的亲吻都不一样。这是Isak的第一感受。这个吻轻柔而甜蜜，他能感受到Even抵着他的嘴唇露出了一个微笑。但是Isak立刻意识到如果他再想着Chris，他将无法继续这个吻。所以，他将Chris彻底的赶出他的脑海——在酒精的帮助下这简直轻而易举——他专注的感受着Even的唇瓣，抚摸着他的头的双手，与他交缠的舌头。然后他努力着不去思考这一切都意味着什么。

当听到其他人的声音时他们立刻离开了彼此。

“有人在里面吗？”某人在外面喊道。

Isak和Even有些紧张不安的看着对方。

“出来——我是警察。”

“哦，操。”Isak咕哝着。手电筒的光线照亮了大厅。

Even突然开口。“我们快走。”

他们跑向窗户——Even跑在前面，然后他帮Isak从窗户爬出去——他们能够听到警察在后面的喊声，能够感受到追着他们的脚步声。他们一边竭尽全力的向前跑，一边大声咒骂着，在街道和暗巷中穿梭着躲避着警察。最后，他们停了下来，弯着腰大口呼吸，为刚才发生的一切大笑不止，然后Even再次吻上了Isak。

Isak努力忽视在他心头萦绕不去的愧疚感。

 

***

 

后来他们去了Even家。Isak依然有些醉，所以他才同意回去。已经快到早上六点了，路上渐渐被奔波于工作的身影充满。

当他们走进屋，Isak不自觉的走到了Chris的房门口。这只是惯性，他想，但是当他想起自己不再是要去Chris的房间时他的心狠狠的绞痛着。

在他们都躺在床上后，Even再次放起了Moulin Rouge。最终，他们再一次接吻。这个吻缓慢而温柔，但当Even 加深了这个吻爬到Isak的身上时。Isak阻止了他。他也不知道为什么。

“我有些累了。”他低声说。

Even微笑着点点头表示理解。他的吻落在Isak的头上。Isak告诉Even他可以继续放电影。他告诉了Isak他这部最喜欢的最喜欢的部分。他告诉他某几幕戏是如何拍摄出来的还有是谁做的曲。他一直讲着，直到Isak不再作声回答。他的眼皮抖了抖最后紧紧的合上了，他在Even的声音中沉沉的睡了过去。

 

***

 

星期六, 08:32AM

Even: 对不起，我要处理一些事。自己弄些早饭吃。等会再给你发消息。

 

***

 

当Isak走进厨房的时候，Chris正站在那里。

他的头昏昏沉沉。昨天晚上发生的一切在他的脑海中盘旋。他感到内疚，他感到困惑，他感到开心但是他又感到忧虑...他的脑子一团糟。

但是当Chris转过身来那一刻，他突然清醒了过来。他们都站在原地看着对方，那一刻，Isak才意识到自己有多么想念Chris。

“你为什么在这？”最终Chris先开口。他皱着眉盯着Isak。他瘦了，脸色也苍白了许多。

“嗯，我昨晚和Even出去了。”Isak说。“我——Eskild和我在外面玩然后我们遇见了他，我当时喝多了不能自己回去，但是Eskild还想留下玩所以——所以Even把我”——Isak咳嗽了两声。“把我带到这来了。”

他不知道自己为什么要撒谎。Chris要说些什么，但是另一个人走进厨房打断了他。一个男孩，比Isak高一些，有着蓝色的双眼，他的黑发还湿润着。这一刻Isak才看到Chris脖颈上的吻痕。

那个黑发男孩站在那里，看了看他们。Chris喝了口咖啡然后掏出手机，随意的看了看。

“嗯，我要走了。”那个男孩说。

Chris点点头。他都没有从屏幕上抬起头。“好。”他说。

那个男孩沉默了一会。“你是不是都不记得我的名字。”

Chris看着他耸耸肩。“Jacob？”

从他的反应来看，Jacob不是那个男孩的名字。他翻了下眼睛，干笑了两声。“嗯。操你妈。”

然后那个男孩离开了，整个房子里又一次只剩下了Chris和Isak。他们都沉默着，Isak不知道自己应该做些什么。他突然意识到自己站在那里的样子有多么尴尬。

“下次见。”他终于开口。

而Chris就这样让他离开了。


	14. parents suck

chapter 14 parents suck

Chris和另一个男生上床了。

Chris和男生上床比他和女生在一起让Isak更愤怒这件事真的是相当愚蠢。他甚至不知道这件事为什么让他如此愤怒：上床就是上床——和性别又有什么关系。

除了...自从和Isak在一起，Chris操过的男生少了很多。并不是他没有和别的男生上床过——有时他会——但是只是...少了很多。而Isak对这件事感到开心，因为这让他感觉至少自己的存在有一些意义。

这真是愚蠢透顶。

而现在最糟糕的一点是Isak根本没有资格对Isak感到愤怒。毕竟他才是提出分手的那个人，不是么？他愚蠢的决定和Chris斩断他们之间仅存的那点关系。那又是为了什么？为了他能像现在这样感到生气？为了在Chris依然毫不在意的和全世界乱搞的时候他去亲吻一个他自己都不知道到底他自己到底喜不喜欢的男孩？

他越想这件事，越想知道Chris的短信到底是不是只是想骗回Isak。然后再将他置于一边，当Chris对别人感到厌倦了或者想操他的时候再来找他。不到24小时之前他和Even接吻了，但是Isak的大脑现在已经被内疚和困惑撕的粉碎。他甚至都没有给Even回短信，他感觉自己糟透了。

Even的一切都让Isak感到困惑。和他在一起让他感到兴奋和紧张，也让他感到开心与愧疚，他明亮的双眼和柔软的嘴唇还有那美妙的亲吻都是那么的...那么的美妙。他风趣幽默，又聪敏友善。但是有什么在阻止着Isak。

他知道是什么，他当然知道：是Chris。而这真的很荒唐，因为Isak从来没有阻止过Chris和别人乱搞。

Chris是怎么做到的？他怎么能和别人大搞特搞然后声称——曾经声称——Isak对他有意义。

Isak只能看到两个答案：要么是对Chris而言他从来都没有意义，要么是Isak真的是可以被轻易的遗忘。而他觉得可能是后者吧，因为不管是Chris还是Even现在都没有试图联系他。

 

***

 

星期日, 09:11

 

Dad: Isak，你能接电话吗？  
我觉得我不得不送你妈妈去医院了。

Isak: 为什么？

未接来电

Dad: 她从周五晚上开始就一直躺在床上。

Isak: 这对她而言不是很正常吗

Dad: 她不吃也不喝。我明天要上班所以我不能让她这样一个人在家。

Isak: 那你明天就不要上班

Dad: 这不是一天就能解决的问题。她需要医疗救助。而且我要和你妹妹也联系一下。她需要我送她去学校。

Isak: 我现在就过去

 

***

 

Isak进屋之后没怎么和他父亲说话。他只是抬头看着楼上，无视他父亲试图和他讲话的样子，然后直接去了他妈妈的房间。

他推开门，然后打开灯。他的母亲紧紧的裹着几张毯子，头上戴着帽子，油腻的头发贴在她的脸上。她眨了眨眼，然后紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“嗨，”他轻轻的说。“是我。”

他们都沉默了一会，然后，他的妈妈沙哑的说。“让我一个人呆一会。”

Isak盯着她，依然紧紧的握着门把手。他强忍心中的痛苦。“我们出去走走吧。”他轻轻的说。“或者我们可以去教堂，如果你想的话。他们十一点还开着呢。”

他妈妈什么也没有说。

“妈妈。”他的声音急切了些。

“让我一个人静一静。”

Isak感觉自己的心沉了下去。“你要从床上起来。”他说。“求你了，妈妈。”

寂静。

Isak深呼吸，然后抬着头眨了眨眼。“我要和你谈谈。”他最终开口。

依然寂静。

“你还记得Chris吗？他以前经常来我们家。有一次因为你差点把一个杯子砸在我的脑袋上他向你扔了个盘子。记得么？你特别讨厌他。”

她没有任何反应。

Isak紧紧的抿着唇。“我们搞在一起有一年了。”他说。他希望能从她那里得到些反应。在此之前他从来没有和他妈妈谈过他的情感问题。但是她没有任何表示。他咬着嘴唇。“我想和他在一起。但是他不这么想。”他恨透了自己颤抖的声音。“然后前几天我吻了他的室友，但是我现在真的不想去想这件事。而且Chris的朋友讨厌我，他们给我下药然后录了下来，并且全学校都看到了——而且我不知道我毕业之后应该做什么而且——而且现在爸爸想让你去医院，但是我真的不能解决这么多事情你明白吗？”他感觉自己的声音越来越大，他快控制不住自己的愤怒了。“所以你能”——他走向她然后掀走了她身上的毯子——“你能起来吗，妈妈？算我求你了。”

她依然没有任何反应，Isak试图拉她起来，但是她挣脱了。“起来！”他大喊。

她在抖——颤抖着——然后Isak意识到她在哭泣。

他后退了两步，喘息着，静静的看着她再一次把摊子拽过来捂住了自己的头。

“求求你，快走吧。”她最终开口。

他感觉自己的眼泪如此愚蠢，他那么傻的认为自己能把她从床上弄起来，他那么傻的要把这些糟糕的问题都告诉她，就像她能够帮助他解决这些问题一样。

他深吸一口气，点点头，然后离开了。

他爸爸正站在楼下等着他，他的眼神里有一些担忧。Isak直接从他的身边走过，但是他伸手抓住了他的胳膊。

“你还好吗？”

Isak没有看他。“嗯。”

“我今天下午就带她去医院。”他说。“我已经打过电话了。上次她住的那个私人医院还有空闲的病房。”

Isak盯着地板。“随你便吧。”

“你想和我们一起去吗？”

“不。“

“Isak，我想如果你去你妈妈会很开心的。”

“你知道什么？！”Isak突然大喊。“你抛弃了她！”然后，他的声音小了很多，他又说。“你也抛弃了我。”

他的爸爸盯着他看了很久。“我很抱歉。”他说。

“你带走了Lea然后把我和她都丢下了。”他小声说。

他的爸爸目光落在地上。“所以我感觉很愧疚。如果我当时有地方的话我会把你们两个都带走，你是明白的。”

Isak嘲讽的笑了。“你应该努力腾地方。”

“我们的新家现在有一个空闲的卧室，你知道我是永远欢迎你去的。”

不，你不是的，Isak想。

“听着，Isak，我已经考虑过了。”他爸爸扶了下眼镜然后再次看着他。“我为什么不给你报一个驾校呢？你可以开你妈妈的车——反正她也从来不开——然后你就可以在你想的时候回来找我们。”

Isak皱着眉。“是你应该来看我。”他说。

他爸爸有些愤怒的扬起手。“Isak！我们都必须做出妥协好吗？你看不出来我在努力吗？”

“我看不出来。”Isak吼道，然后他推开他爸爸离开了。

 

***

 

Isak很少坐公交回家。他只是感到很愤怒，对他的爸爸，对他的妈妈，对——对Even和Chris，对这个公交车司机，对那个下车的时候踩到了他的书包的那个傻逼感到生气。对那个一直在哭和那个在大声听歌而且耳机漏音的人感到生气；对那个过马路特别磨叽的老太太和上车之前不准备好零钱的男人感到生气。他现在只是希望有人来说一句话惹他，这样他就能找到一个借口去和他打一架。

直到他第三次打过去他才意识到他在给Chris打电话。然后，他有点感到焦虑，他们从昨天见面之后就没有说过话——好吧，而且昨天他们也没说什么。

在他要挂断的时候Chris接通了电话。

“嗨。”Chris说。

“我爸爸是个混蛋。”Isak甚至都没有想就脱口而出。

Chris沉默了一会。“好巧。”

“他想把我妈妈送回精神病院。”Iska告诉他。他不知道为什么要把这一切都说出来——至少对Chris全盘托出，Chris对发生在Isak妈妈身上的事情一清二楚，但却从未向他提供任何帮助。

“你妈妈需要去精神病医院。”Chris说。“她已经疯了。”

“那里没用的。从来都没用。”

“我觉得上次还是有效果的。”Chris说。然后他咳嗽了起来——剧烈的咳嗽，听起来就像是得了肺炎一样。“至少有一点点效果。”

“是啊，有一点点。但是她总是会再次发病。”

“但是那也比她一直疯疯癫癫的要强。”Chris说。

电话那头听起来像是有人砸了个杯子。Isak皱着眉。

“你在哪？”

“我父母家。”Chris回答他。他又一次咳嗽，然后Isak隐约能听到他父母吵骂的声音。“我爸又有外遇了。”

Isak嘲讽的笑了。“很棒。”

“父母最糟糕了。”Chris说。

“父母最糟糕。”Isak重复到。“把他又要离开了吗？”

“没有。”Chris说。“他只会在他想离开的时候离开。现在他想让我妈原谅他和他在一起，而且她会的。”那边传来更多的喊声。“只是时间问题。”

“听起来压力太大了。”Isak说。

“其实还挺有趣的，如果你喜欢看戏。”Chris又沉默了一会。然后，他说。“不过也只是骗骗自己。”

Isak嗯了一声。他真的不知道自己应该说些什么。他的怒火早已离开了他，取而代之的，是一种温柔的悲伤。

只是和Chris说话对他而言不够。和他讲话，听到他的声音让Isak感到开心。但是他更想和他在一起，和他出去玩，看着他微笑的样子，他扬眉的样子，他咧嘴笑的样子，看他翻白眼的样子，Isak那么怀念这一切一切，只给他打一个电话是远远不够的。

“嗯，我们应该一起玩，”Isak说。“如果你有时间的话。”

“打游戏？”Chris问道。

Isak知道这通常意味着什么。“呃，我——不是——不是那种一起玩。”他结结巴巴地说。

Chris笑了，导致他又一次开始剧烈的咳嗽。当他终于止住了咳嗽时，他说。“只是打游戏，你总是想的那么黄。”

Isak感觉自己的脸变红了。“只是打游戏。”他笑了。“你今天有时间么？”

“不行，”Chris说。“我要帮我爸爸处理些事情。周三呢？”

“怎么，你帮他处理他当毒枭的新事业？”Isak笑着问。而Chris那边沉默了，Isak说，“等等，你真的是要办这个事？”

“他不是个毒枭。”Chris平静地说。

“老天啊。”Isak捏着自己的鼻梁低声说。

Chris笑了。“你是在为我担心吗，漂亮男——Isak？”

“我只是不想某天看新闻发现你被分尸了装在袋子里。”

“放松，”Chris轻松的说。“我只能这样做。”他们沉默了一会，而Isak绞尽脑汁想说些什么。然后，Chris开口。“所以，周三见？”

“去我家还是你家？”Isak问。

“我不想被Eskild袭击，”Chris说。“去我家吧。”

“嗯，那Even会在那吗？”Isak问他，努力让自己的声音听起来没有异样。他一直没有给Even发短信。而且他有些担心自己会撞见他。他控制不住自己去想如果Chris知道他和Even接吻了一定会不开心的。

“谁在意这个？”然后他说。“哦，对了，我忘了你俩现在是铁哥们了。”

“我们不是铁哥们。”Isak有些生气的咕哝着。“我们只是出去玩了两次，也可能是三次。”

“管他呢。呃，我不知道。他最近和他前任关系很紧张，所以我想他应该在忙着解决这件事。”

Isak感觉自己的心沉了下去。“他的前任？”

“是啊。那天你在睡觉的时候她过来了。”他说。那边突然响起了重重的一声，然后是门被踹开的声音。“哦，操。我得挂了。”

“你是——”

“周三见。Chris说。Isak张开嘴想要回答他，但是Chris已经挂上了电话。

 

***

 

星期日, 21:20

 

Isak: 你是和你的前任复合了吗？  
如果是的话也没关系，我只是想知道

我不想影响了你们的关系

 

Even: 你为什么这么想？

Isak: chris告诉我你昨天和她在一起

Even: 我不会和她复合的

Isak: ok

Even: 对不起，下次我会和你解释的。但是我们不会复合的  
你现在还和Chris搞在一起吗？

Isak: 没有不算是

Even: 没有还是不算是？

Isak: 没有  
我们只是还是朋友

Even: Ok :)

Isak: :)

Even: 如果我周五晚上吓到了你我很抱歉

Isak: ??

Even: 我吻你的时候。

Isak: oh  
没有吓到我  
我只是没预料到  
不过我挺喜欢的

Even: Ok。那就好。  
不过下次应该由你决定我们什么时候接吻。

Isak: 谁说还有下一次的？

Even: 心好痛

Isak: 我只是开玩笑

Even: 那就好

Isak: 别这么饥渴

Even: 哈哈  
你才是我们第一次接吻之后立刻和前任有联系的那个人

Isak: 哈哈！一针见血  
不过那天很开心

Even: 我也是。  
你告诉Chris我们接吻了吗？

Isak: 还没有  
我打算周三告诉他。我们打算那天出去玩。

Even: Ok.

Isak: 不知道他会有什么反应  
但是我不想对他撒谎，不过他应该也不会在意，反正我们已经分开了  
我们从来就没在一起过  
你觉得我应该告诉他吗？

Even: 嗯，我觉得你应该告诉他。


	15. I'm alone anyway

“你又开始抽烟了？”

Isak过来的时候Chris正靠在墙边抽着烟。他吐出一口烟圈然后点了点头。

“多久了？”Isak问他。

“几周吧。”Chris说。他上下打量了Isak一下。“你看起来不错。”

Isak没有理他。“我以为抽烟对你的肺病不好。”

Chris将烟头扔在地上耸耸肩。“管他呢。进来吗？”

一进到Chris的房间，Chris就把游戏手柄塞进了Isak的手里，他们肩并肩，盘腿坐在床上玩着FIFA。气氛有些奇怪，因为他们以前从来没有打完过一盘游戏。而且当他们都忘了他们的约定时，那一刻有些尴尬——Isak抢走了Chris的手柄而Chris紧紧的抓住了Isak的手腕，他们在离彼此只有咫尺的地方大笑着，只要稍稍倾斜就能吻上对方。电流在空气中流转，而且他们两个都能感受到。但是Chris 放开了Isak的手，低声说。“你作弊。” 

Isak依然在笑。游戏继续，因为他们必须要找点事情做，但是他们两个其实都没有心情继续打游戏了。Isak看了眼Chris，揉了揉太阳穴，Chris向后倾了一些，露出了他脖子上一长串的吻痕。

“老天啊，”Isak笑着说。“和你上床的是个食人魔吗？”

Chris笑了。“我知道。而且其实他不怎么好。”

“不好？”

“嗯哼，”Chris伸了个懒腰，他的衬衫滑上去一些露出了一截肌肤。“他太...饥渴了。”

“饥渴？”Isak笑着重复到。“你是我见过的最饥渴的人。”

“去你的。”Chris咧嘴。他又开始咳嗽。“我只是喜欢确保另一个人也爽到。”

Isak扬眉看着他然后点点头。“有道理。”Isak看见他面颊上的青肿依旧在，只是淡了一些，而他鼻梁上的伤变成了粉色的一条。“所以你没有爽到？”

“没有。“Chris耸耸肩。“我是说，怎么说呢。只是还好。”

Isak有些紧张的咬着嘴唇。现在是他告诉Chris他和别人搞在一起了的最佳时刻，就是现在。Chris张开嘴要说些什么，但是Isak打断了他。“呃——Chris？”

Chris咬着他的下嘴唇看着Isak，“怎么了？”

Isak重新盘着腿坐直了。他想要看着Chris，但是他的视线根本不敢和他交汇。“嗯，你知道Even吧。”

“显然是的，”Chris说。

“当然了，嗯。”Isak歪了下头，努力的想着应该说些什么。他到底应该如何组织语言。“嗯，所以你知道周五那天？我们一起出去玩了然后嗯——他——好吧，我也不知道——我们接吻了。”

Chris冷笑。“真的？”

Isak有些紧张的挤出一个微笑。“是啊。”他缓缓地说。

Chris点点头，露出一个古怪的笑容。“好吧，”他又说了一遍，然后笑了笑。他皱着眉摇了摇头，但脸上依旧挂着笑容。最后他看向Isak。“你们只是接吻了？“

“是这样的。”Isak说。

Chris点点头。他的笑容消失了，而Isak感觉自己陷入了内疚的沼泽中。

“我是说，”Isak摇着头。“我们当时都喝多了。这也——我不认为——这也不代表我们在一起了。”

Chris大笑，他抬眉。“是啊，那样的话就太糟糕了。”

“这件事甚至都不——等等，你说什么？”

Chris耸耸肩。“如果你和Even在一起那就糟透了。”

Isak突然戒备了起来。“为什么？”然后他摇了摇头。“等等，不。你不能这么说。”

“怎么说？”Chris笑着问他。“不能说：我觉得我的前炮友和我的室友开始约会这件事情糟透了么？”

“你不能说——炮友？你认真的？”

Chris翻了下眼睛。“你想怎么叫都行。”他拽着他的卫衣的袖子，半天没有说话。“不过为什么是他？在所有人中你为什么选他？”

Isak耸耸肩。“他很好。我不知道。”他盯着Chris。“我没必要和你解释这些，Chris。”

Chris苦涩的笑了笑。“好吧。”

Isak翻了个白眼。“你为什么把这件事看的这么重要？”

“我没有！”Chris腾的一下站了起来，脱口而出。他伸手捂住了自己的眼睛。“你什么时候变得这么婊了？”

“我婊？”Isak也站了起来。“是你一直说我不能和别人在一起，就因为——”

“我从来没有说你不能！”Chris喊道。“我们没有在一起！你他妈爱干什么干什么，我不在乎！”

“你为什么撒谎。”Isak转过去，颤抖着双手抱住了头。然后他又看向Chris。“怎么，你想和谁上床都可以而我不行。“

“我以为你们没有上床。”Chris说。

“我们没有！这不是重点！”

“我知道什么是重点！”Chris说。“我从来没有和你的任何一个室友搞过，不是吗？”

“如果你有机会的话你会那样做的。”Isak说。

Chris盯着天花板。“你真他妈简直不可理喻。”

“我不可理喻？”

“是！”Chris也在颤抖，他的脸颊因充血显着红色。“你认为我想听你讲那天你们就在我隔壁搞而我他妈坐在这里努力忘记——”

“你说的就像你从来没有这样对待过我？”Isak喊道。“老天啊，Chris，你他妈为什么一定要这么自私？”

“我自私，”Chris重重的喘息，他点着头。“哇哦。”

“你不觉得你自私吗？”Isak问。“你要支配我，管我可以吻谁我不可以吻谁，而我们——我们甚至——我们之间甚至没有任何意义！”

“我们在一起是有意义的。”Chris说。“不要这样说。”

“那我们算什么？”

“我他妈不知道！但是你——你一直困扰着我。”Chris拍着自己的头绝望的说。“你他妈能要了我的命。”

“那我们在一起到底意味着什么？！”Isak问他。

Chris盯着他，然后稍稍耸肩。“意味着你不应该和Even在一起。”

“老天啊。”Isak捏着自己的鼻梁。“你知道你已经要耗死我了吗？”

Chris沉默着。

“所以呢？所以我不和Even在一起然后——然后你就一直这样钓着我？就像我们以前那样？”

“我们以前那样有什么不好？”Chris低声问。

“我很痛苦！”Isak喊到。“你想和谁上床就和谁上床，你从来不在意——”

Chris翻了下眼睛。“多少次了——我们以前就商量过——”

“难道你就没注意到过我从来没和别人在一起过？”Isak的声音细微而脆弱。他感觉自己的眼眶里蓄起了泪水，而他只能强忍痛苦。“你没有注意过我只和你一个人上床？”

Chris稍稍张着嘴。“我——”

“我不知道你什么毛病。”Isak摇着头。“我不知道你这个人为什么这么操蛋。但是如果你一直这样你会永远孤身一人的。”

Chris苦涩的笑了。“我一直孤身一人。”

Isak抿着嘴耸耸肩，然后想，算了。

“你没必要这样。”

Chris舔着嘴唇，认真的盯着Isak，他已经很久没有这样做了。他皱着眉，他看起很糟糕，而Isak只是看着他，意识到Chris现在看起来有多么的痛苦。Chris张开嘴，然后又合上了。他只是摇了摇头然后吻上了Isak。这是个温柔的吻。而Isak是如此轻易的沉浸在其中。他可以像这样呆一辈子，只要Chris的双手捧着他的脸颊，只要他们唇齿相抵。他的嘴微微张开，因为他和Chris一向这样接吻——他们毫不掩饰自己的欲望。但最终Isak推开了他，他闭着眼，额头抵在Chris的上。

“给我些时间。”Chris说。

Isak看着他。他突然恨透了自己对Chris的触碰永远都是这样毫无抵抗；他恨透了Chris总是会让他自己忘记自己因为他经历的那些破事。然后他想到Even，想到Even是如何了解他，陪伴他亲吻他，相比之下和Even在一起的时候一切都不那么复杂了。如此简单。Even那么好。他有些古怪，但依旧风趣迷人，他身上有无数的优点。

“我给过你时间了，”Isak最终开口，挣扎着摆脱了Chris紧抓着他的双手。“你处理好自己的破事吧。”

“不要——”Chris开口。

“不要怎样？Chris。”Isak摇着头冷笑了一声。“你没有权利管我要做什么。”

“好吧。”他说。“操你的。”

Isak离开了，他走在走廊里听到身后传来了Chris狠狠的用拳头砸在了什么上的声音。他停下脚步，闭上眼，然后强迫着自己离开了这里。


	16. A sweet distraction

“你不用送我的。”

Eskild抓起他的车钥匙翻了个白眼。“如果我不送你，你会去吗？”

“我——当然。”Isak撒谎了。“我不知道。但是她以前在医院的时候我也没有去拜访过她。”

“那么，你就更应该去探望她了，不是么？”Esklid说的还算有道理，他在照着镜子检查自己的形象。

Isak盯着地板。“她可能不想见我。我上次和她说话几乎和她吵了起来。”

“她是你妈妈，Isak，她一定会愿意看见你的。”

告诉Eskild关于他母亲的事情就是一个错误。Isak只能这样想，这样他就不用去想Chris给他带来的痛苦——他根本没有心思听Eskild嚷嚷的那些Chris是怎样的一个混蛋的话。事实就是，他妈妈的事情也让他压力很大。但是想起Chris就会让他感到头痛欲裂，而想起他妈妈的那些事更让他感到持续性的痛苦。

不管怎样，当他提到这件事时。Eskild立刻问他要不要去探望他的妈妈。而当Isak回答他不想去的时候，Eskild想尽一切办法说服了他。他感到颇为不耐烦，但事实上在他的内心里，他也有一点感激他。

“——你为什么这么自私”  
“你都不想过来，William，他们是我的父母——”

前门突然打开了，Noora和William走了进来。她的脸颊通红，眼眶里蓄满了泪水，而William头发凌乱，脸色阴沉的紧紧跟在她的身后

“我以前见过他们，”他开口。“反正他们也不喜欢我。”

“他们根本不认识你！”Noora说。她愤怒的双手叉腰。“你真的就回家睡一觉而不是和我去见他们吗？”

“Noora，我昨晚根本没有睡觉——你知道我——”

“我父母一年只会过来这么一次！”眼泪顺着她的脸颊流下，她激动的大喊。“你就不能去吗？就当为了我？”

William看着她，他的表情温和了许多。“当然了。”他最后开口。他伸手捧住了她的脸，拭去了她脸上的泪水。“让我安排一下时间，好吗？”

“好。”

当他们二人看见Eskild和Isak时呆住了，他们向对方尴尬的点点头然后进了Noora的房间。Eskild翻了个白眼。

“所有事只要一遇到William总是那么夸张。”他背上自己的包，拉开了前门。“别误会我。我挺喜欢他的，但是我觉得他俩在感情的问题上简直天天都在吵架。”

Isak笑了笑，他们离开了房子，钻进了Eskild的车里。

 

***

 

医院离市中心很远，被许多绿树包围着，院子里散布着些许花坛。路上Isak基本没有开口说话，而Eskild全程跟着收音机里那恼人的九十年代低俗口水歌大声而夸张的唱着，但是这让Isak露出了微笑。

在他们踏入医院的那一刻，Isak感觉恐慌包围了他。他讨厌医院，他也讨厌那些精神病医生和心理医生还有所有那些一次又一次，试着——最后又失败——帮助他妈妈的人。

墙是灰色的，但是上面粘贴着许多花花绿绿的海报，上面用显眼的颜色印着那些陈词滥调。整个医院闻起来都像是一种消毒水的味道，而且这里太热了，即使摘掉了他的帽子和围巾，Isak依然在流着汗。

Eskild在和接待员讲话。他捧着一大束花（在路上他停了下来坚持要买一些。）然后当接待员要Isak的身份证的时候，他将这一大束花塞给了Isak。

“嗯，我没有带身份证。”Isak撒谎了。

“不在你钱包里吗？”Eskild又把花拿了回来。

Isak摇了摇头，“我，呃，钱包忘带了。”

Eskild抬眉看着Isak的口袋点点头。他的钱包在那里露出一角。

Isak的脸唰的一下变红了。“算了，”他咕哝着，把他的身份证拍在了桌子上。

 

***

 

他母亲的病房比他想象的要好一些。房间是素雅的白色，里面有一张床，一张桌子和一个屉柜——Isak之前认为会是那种像金属笼子的房间。当他走进去的时候，他妈妈露出了一个淡淡的微笑；她看起来有些飘然——仿佛思绪已经飘远了——可能是因为药物的作用。她的头发干净，脸颊上有了一些血色，所以这里多少还是起了些帮助

在和对方打过招呼之后他们陷入了尴尬的寂静中，Eskild走上前然后把那束花递给了她。

“这是Isak送你的。”他撒谎说。

他妈妈看着它们。“我爱太阳花。”她笑着说。“谢谢你。”

Isak只是点点头。他环视房间，最后他的目光落在了她桌子上的一个拼画上。那是由他的照片，Lea的照片，他爸爸和他的妈妈还有她的朋友在一起的照片拼接出来的，上面还粘满了心形的粘贴。

“是Lea做的吗？”他问。

他妈妈点点头。“是不是很可爱？”

Isak感觉他的内心里充满着温暖和愧疚的奇妙混合。“是啊，”他说。“她最近怎么样？”

“她很好。她把她的头发染成了粉色。”她说。

Isak温柔的笑了。他已经有几个月没有见过他的妹妹了。曾经他很恨她，因为他爸爸当初决定只带着她离开。等到Isak已经原谅了她——或者，事实上，等到Isak意识到自己根本不应该恨她的时候——她已经累积了一年对他的怨念。现在，他们只会在葬礼或者是其他家族事件时才能见面。即使是见了面，他们也不会说话。Isak有时候真的很想知Lea到底会不会像自己思念她一样思念着他。

他揉了揉自己的眼睛咳嗽了一下。

“我们也给你带了这些。”Eskild说，他又举起一盒巧克力。我知道医院的饭有多单调。

Isak的妈妈快步走向Eskild然后抢过了那盒巧克力，然后又坐回床上。“谢谢你，”她感激的说，立刻拆开了盒子拿出一条。“这的员工会在饭里下老鼠药，你知道的。”  
Isak感觉自己的心沉了下去。他闭上双眼。“妈妈，没有人在给你下毒。”他静静的说。

“我们为什么不打牌玩呢？”Eskild突然问道。

然后他们就这样做了。其实感觉还好。Isak早已忘记了他妈妈其实非常擅长扑克——她每局都赢了——而且看每次Eskild输了之后生气的样子也非常有趣。最后，Eskild退出了游戏，让他们两人决出胜负。而他坐在Isak妈妈身边给她编起了辫子。他们就这样度过了剩余的时光，直到护士进来告诉他们探访时间结束了。

在他离开之前，Isak的妈妈亲了亲他的脸颊然后给了他一个拥抱。

“谢谢你能来。”她的双臂紧紧的裹着他。当他挣扎着出来，她双手捧住了他的脸然后把额头抵在他的额头上。“我帅气的儿子。”

Isak有些尴尬的扭动着躲开了，尽管如此，他感觉自己依然在微笑。

“呃，也许我会下周再来看你。”他说道。

这么久以来，这是第一次他感到许下一个承诺并不是那么沉重。

 

***

 

星期日, 12:21

Even: 我们能谈谈吗?

Isak: 当然

Even: 见面谈。

Isak: 好吧可以  
今晚？

Even: 好。我会去你家找你。

Isak: 一切都还好吗？

 

***

 

当他打开前门时，Even看着Isak的眼神和以前有些不同。他的目光更为抢掠，他明亮的蓝色双眼里闪着光芒。他有些紧张的垫着脚，他的金发随着他的动作抖动着，而Isak发现自己在笑。

“嗨，”他说。

“嗨。”Isak又盯着他看了一会，然后说，“吃东西吗？”

Even绽开笑容点点头。“好。”

 

***

 

他们花了很久来争论晚餐吃什么。Even嘲笑着Isak的橱柜——或者是嘲笑他橱柜里的空旷——而最后他们只能从Linn的橱柜里偷了一些微波速食汉堡。

“我不觉得这些汉堡里真的有牛肉。”Isak看着这些汉堡感觉难以下咽。

“没有吗？”Even的嘴里都是食物，他只能含糊的问。

“没有。”Isak皱了皱鼻子。“这些可能只是...我不知道...鸡爪子或者什么的。”

“鸡爪？”Even笑着重复了一遍。“为什么是鸡爪？”

“我不知道。麦当劳里的汉堡里加的就是这个，不是吗？”

“你知道那都是扯蛋。”Even说，他若有所思的看着他的汉堡。“我在一篇文章里看到过，麦当劳的汉堡里是100%的纯牛肉。”

Isak笑了。“好吧，我都不知道你在这方面是个专家。”

“我很惊讶你竟然不知道。”Even得意的笑了。“你可声称是无所不知。”

“声称？”Isak假装生气的重复了一遍。他咧开嘴。“我才没有声称那种胡话。我就是无所不知。”

“好吧。”Even笑着。

Isak把汉堡扔进了盘子里，然后推开了盘子。“反正这个真的很难吃”

Even皱着鼻子，笑着点了点头。“我什么都不想说。”

“别吃了，”Isak靠过去拿走了Even手中的汉堡。“我们出去吧。咱们去吃烤肉。”

 

***

 

他们选择了去烤肉店的那条更远的那条路。他们一直在聊天，但却没有谈什么。无论什么时候当然啊发现Even盯着他看，Isak的脑子都感觉无比混乱。因为Even的目光就像是他要将Isak说的每个字都铭刻在心，就像是他真的对Isak说的一切感兴趣。而Isak心中的一部分很喜欢这样——喜欢Even在乎他的样子，喜欢Even认真倾听他的样子。但是他心中的另一部分感觉到困惑和内疚。他将困惑怪罪于Chris的身上，但愧疚感依然让他感到不知所措。

在他们买完吃的后，他们坐在一个公园的长椅上沉默了一会。Even不停的偷偷瞄向Isak，而Isak感觉自己因为Even的目光脸颊发烫。

最终，Even开口。“嗯，我想为我上周六你醒来的时候我不在这件事道歉。”

Isak坐的直了一些。“哦。”他用叉子扎了扎他的食物。“没关系的。”

“我和我前任的事情现在有点复杂。”他继续说。“我们会解决的。”

“怎么个复杂？”

Even皱着眉思索着。“她只是...我们在一起六年了。我们都想要一个新开始，但这比我们想象的要难。”

“你们为什么分手？”Isak真的感到很好奇。

对于这个问题，Even盯着地上看了很久。Isak开始担心他可能越过了那个Even可以回答的界限。但是Even回答了。“我们只是变的越来越不同。而且我们在一起太久了以至于...以至于唯一能够维系我们感情的，就只是我们在一起的时间了。”他看向Isak。“这一切有道理吗？”

Isak点点头。“嗯，我理解。”

“我不想让你认为我当时不在那是因为我不喜欢你。”Even突然说。而Isak只是盯着他。

“因为我喜欢你。”Even继续说。他现在正全心全意的看着Isak。“我真的很喜欢你。”

这些话就像一辆疾驰的汽车冲向Isak的脑袋；乱糟糟的他感到根本无法理解。他也不知道为什么，他发出一声笑声。

“你喜欢我？”他重复了一遍，Even只是点了点头。Isak摇着他的脑袋。“但是...为什么？”

Even笑了。“操。我喜欢你这件事有这么疯狂吗？”

“我——不是。”Isak低声说，他盯着自己的双手，然后又看向Even。“我只是——我——”

“你不用回答我。”Even打断了他。“我只是想要让你知道。”

Isak沉默了一会，然后他笑了。“只是想让我知道。”他重复了一遍。

Even嗯了一声，他们沉默的坐在那里直到他们手中的食物变冷。Isak绞尽脑汁想要说些什么——Even似乎不会因为这种寂静感到不自在，但Isak会——但他想不到说些什么。脑袋空空。他越努力的在头脑中搜刮着词语，他越感到迷茫。

事实是，并不是Even喜欢他这件事情让Isak感到惊讶，虽然作为这件事的主角之一他依然受到了不小的冲击。而是Isak意识到Even是如此的愿意向他敞开心扉。对他毫无保留。让Isak完全的放下戒备。但是令他愤怒的是，这么久了，他一直想听到的这句话最终竟然出自Even之口，而不是Chris。

“我应该回去了。”Even最终说。

“不要，”Isak脱口而出。“要么——我不知道。去我家吧。”

Even扬眉。“你确定？”

Isak没有经过思考就快速的点点头。“我确定。”

 

***

 

他们到Isak家之后，Isak带Even进了他的房间。而当他们两个人都尴尬的僵持在那里无所事事时，Isak突然意识到他根本不清楚自己在做什么。

“来一支？”Even问到。

Isak皱着眉。“我以为你不——”

“我改变主意了。”Even耸耸肩。他从上衣口袋里掏出一个大麻烟卷递给Isak。“在这抽没问题吧？”

Isak点点头。“嗯，但是我们最好在窗边抽。”

他们都盘着腿坐在地上，头上时敞开的窗户。他们坐在那里，Even看起来非常平静，但是Isak的脑子里一团糟。

然后，Even开口“所以你相信平行宇宙。”

Isak吸了吸鼻子。“什么？”

“什么？”Even笑着问。“那可是你上周说的。”

Isak皱着眉。“我说的？”

“嗯，原话不是这样。”Even平静的说，把烟卷递给Isak。“但是你说你相信相对于我们做的每个决定还有另一个宇宙存在。这基本上是一样的。”

Isak大笑着，盯着天花板看了一会。“你就不会只想谈谈天气什么的吗？”

“天气有什么意思？”Even问他。

Isak翻了下眼睛咧嘴笑了。“我他妈也不知道。你总是在谈生命的意义或者这类东西。”

“不要让我起头讲生命的意义。”Even警告他。

Isak的手机响了。

 

星期日, 20:21

Magnus: isak!!! 你今晚出来玩吗？？

“我能画你吗？”Even突然问。

Isak盯着他。“什么？”

“我想画下你。”Even丝毫不害羞的说。“可以吗？”

“嗯，”Isak感到有些尴尬。

“你只需要坐在那里。”Even一边起身一边告诉他。“你都不会意识到我在画你的。有纸吗？”

“呃，在书架上。”Isak告诉他，有些尴尬的看着Even在一大堆乱糟糟的书本和皱巴巴的纸中返照着。

最终，Even找到了一页空白的，把它铺平，然后看着Isak。“有铅笔吗？”

Isak把他的书包拿过来掏出了他的文具盒。“呃，在这。”

Even查看着那支笔，咂着嘴然后叹了口气，然后他抬头看着Isak。“真是受不了你。你就这一支铅笔？”

Isak笑着说。“抱歉，毕加索。”

“毕加索是油画家。”Even只是这么说了一句。

Even坐在他的对面，把那张纸铺在Isak的笔记本上，然后开始为他素描。也许是因为Isak把他感觉有多么的尴尬全部都表现在了脸上，没过几分钟，Even说。“你玩你的手机。假装我不在这。”

Isak这样做了，但是他依然控制不住自己时不时偷偷看向Even。Even的双眼半眯着，他的眉毛因为专注皱在一起，那支铅笔似乎只是在纸上随意的画着。

他正无聊的看着Instagram，然后突然看到的Chris的照片让他的心沉了下去。他在一个派对上。照片里只有他一个人——他没有和任何人搞在一起——但是他手里拿着一瓶酒，正咧着嘴开心的笑着。而且——操他的——这让Isaks很愤怒。因为他看见Chris可以开开心心的活着而Isak自己自从和Chris分开之后就不能开心的看待任何事情。他感觉自己仿佛又回到了周三那天，对Chris扰乱了他的心智而感到烦躁不安——他让Isak的心中再也容不下其他人。

然后他看向Even。他心中的某一部分似乎苏醒了：绝望而孤单的那一部分，而他在想如果他再一次亲吻Even——如果他再次感受到他的唇瓣，如果他迷失在其中——那么也许Chris在他心上留下的伤口会愈合一点点。也许那种痛就会更容易忍受一点点。

Isak放下了他的手机然后走上前，从Even的手中拿走了纸和笔然后将它们放在地上。他站了起来，握住了Even的手，而Even只是看着他，眉头微皱有些惊讶的站了起来。他的目光落在了Isak的唇上，Isak吞咽了一口然后靠了过去，吻上了他。

Even立刻做出了反应：他抱紧了Isak，双臂环在Isak的腰上，Isak感觉自己很久没有过这样的亲吻了，温柔但却充满激情。他们亲吻的越久，Isak越感觉到解脱——不仅仅是摆脱了Chris的解脱，还摆脱了他妈妈，Lukas还有学校还有全世界——而他唯一能感受到的就是：Even的吻是他生命中最美好的事。

“等等，”Even抵着Isak的嘴唇低声说。

“什么？”Isak拉住了Even，他根本没有思考——他不想说也不想做任何事，只想要Even的吻给他的那种不真实的美好。

“我应该回去了。”Even静静地说，他的呼吸抚过Isak的脸颊。他安慰的吻了他一下。“我会给你发短信的，好么？”

Even离开后，Isak感觉世界又恢复了原状。他妈妈依然病着，Lukas依然存在，学校依然让他感到压力倍增，他依然爱着Chris。

只是现在他更加确定了。


	17. It doesn’t have to mean anything

Isak在意识到自己爱着Chris的那一刻时他并不感到吃惊。这种感觉更像是人生中第一次看见了一直跟随着自己的那个影子。让他惊讶的是他自己要花这么久才能意识到这个事实，而不是事实的本身。

Even在周日晚上给他打了电话，但是Isak没有接。只要他一想到Even，愧疚感就仿佛寄生在他的皮肤下，让他无法摆脱——无论他有多么的努力的尝试。这件事一直困扰着他，而他内心的一部分暗暗期望着自己不是唯一一个被困扰的人——但是他内心的另一部分深知这样是不公平的。这对Even不公平，对Isak自己也不公平。

他整个周日都在打扫房间，努力控制着自己不去打电话给Chris，努力着不去求他和自己复合。

 

***

 

星期一, 20:21

 

Even: 你周三有什么事吗？

Isak:不知道  
有什么事吗？

Even:我去你家找你。

Isak:干什么？

Even: 去冒险

Isak: 哈哈  
到时候再说吧，我有很多作业要做

Even: Ok. 到时候告诉我

Isak: ok  
哪种冒险？

 

***

 

Isak过来的时候他们正在食堂里，兴高采烈的聊着天。他随手把他的盘子扔在桌子上。Isak有些厌恶的看着那个盘子。他根本没有胃口。

“我不明白你为什么和她还有联系，老哥，”Jonas大笑着说。

Mahdi点点头。“你不是说她是个精神病吗？”

Magnus翻了个白眼。“是啊，但是我觉得她很快就会和我上床了。”

Mahdi笑了。“她在玩你，好么！她只会继续让你给她买一大堆东西，然后她就会离开你。”

“发生什么了？”Isak努力着让自己的听起来仿佛对这件事很感兴趣。

“你要是看了我们的群聊你就知道发生什么了。”Mahdi说。Isak翻了下眼睛，

“Magnus还和Vilde的那个表妹搞在一起。”Jonas解释道。

Isak大笑道。“什么？为什么？”

“因为她是唯一一个对我有兴趣的女生！”Magnus绝望的说。“而且她也挺性感的。”

“也挺疯狂的。”Mahdi低声说。

“哦，我怎么没看见你和哪个妞在一起，Mahdi，”Magnus说。

“如果要我在以后永远单身与和她上床之间选其一，我宁愿单身一辈子。“他说。

“认真的？“Magnus说。“你觉得她有那么糟糕？”

Mahdi笑了。“我只是在故意气你。”

“不管了，”Magnus摇着头说，“重点是，她邀请我周五去参加那个派对，你们都会去的，是吧。”

Mahdi和Jonas热切的点了点头，但是Isak只是耸耸肩。“我不知道，”他说。“我那天可能比较忙，所以。”

Isak挠了挠头，努力着编出个接口。他咬了口三明治来给自己更多的时间思考。“呃，我妈妈，可能，或许——或许我想——嗯，反正有些事要忙。”

Isak知道他们几个都露出了一脸“我懂”的表情看着彼此，但是他只是盯着他的盘子。

“你和，呃，和Chris怎么样了?”Jonas问道。

Isak皱了皱鼻子，无视着在他胸膛中逐渐膨胀的痛苦。“挺复杂的。”

“你们又搞在一起了吗？”Magnus问道，然后塞进嘴里一口食物。

“没有，”Isak说。他停顿了一下，思考着到底要不要告诉他们发生的一切。操他的。“我们——呃——我告诉了他我——”他停了下来，努力的组织着语言。“事实就是，我和他的室友正在约会。”

“Even?” Jonas问道。

Isak 盯着他，“你怎么认识Even的？”

“他那天也在木屋。”Jonas说。

“哦，”Isak说。“对。没错，就是他。嗯，我们算是——我们一起出去了几次然后，呃，我们也接吻了几次。”他摇摇头，盯着自己的双手。“但是我把这件事告诉了Chris然后他就生气了。”

“Chris对你生气了？”Magnus问。“我操？为什么？”

Isak耸耸肩。“我他妈不知道。也许他——他可能喜欢我或者…我也不知道。可能只是因为他的占有欲吧。”

“也可能两者都有，”Mahdi说。

Isak哼了一声，他们都沉默了一会，然后Magnus开口道。“那Even怎么样？”

“他很好。”Isak点着头说。“他有点…他有点奇怪。”他叹了口气然后弄了一下他的帽子。“我不知道，这一切都让我压力很大。”

“为什么？”Jonas问他。

Isak又低着头看着自己的双手。“他说他喜欢我但是…我不知道自己到底喜不喜欢他。我想——也许我可以，但是我真的不是很了解他然后他就…”因为他不是Chris，Isak想着。

“等等，”Jonas看向Isak.“他喜欢你，是吧。”

“是啊”Isak说。

“他是希望和你在一起吗？”

Isak看着他。“他没有说过。”他歪了歪脑袋，“他和他的前女友刚分手而且他们在一起六年了然后——他说这很复杂，所以，就这样了，我不知道。”

Jona举着手笑了。“那所以你到底在担心什么？”

“什么？”Isak问。

“Isak你要冷静下来。他又没有让你嫁给他。他只是约你出去几次。”Jona拍着他的胳膊。“这对你有好处。这样你就不会总想着Chris了。这一切不一定非要有什么意义的。”

Isak咬着嘴唇。“你是这样想的？”

“没错。”Jonas自信地说。“放松下来，好吗？”

“去和一根新的老二玩。”Magnus的玩笑起了帮助。

Isak翻了个白眼笑了。

“你下次什么时候见他？”Jona问道。

“他想要明天和我见面。”Isak说。“不过我还没有决定要不要去。”

“去啊！”Jonas喊道。“不要总因为这些事紧张兮兮的，尽管出去玩。看看到时候会发生什么。”

“看看会发生什么。”Isak静静的重复了一遍。“好。”

 

***

星期三，13:33

 

Chris:你和Even现在是在一起了吗？ 

Isak: 什么？

Chris:回答我的问题

Isak: 我们还没有认真谈过

Chris: 他周六那天晚上在你家

Isak: 所以呢？  
成熟点吧chris

 

***

 

周三那天他努力的让自己不要去想着Chris，因为他知道他要和Even见面，而且他知道这两件事把他的脑子搅成一团。但是Chris那天发给他的短信几乎让他上周做的所有的努力和决心全部白费，现在他又在想着Chris，而且对自己根本控制不了自己这件事感到愤怒。

周三晚上九点半的时候，Even过来了。当Isak打开门的时候，Even正笑着看着他，他的双眼明亮。他告诉Isak要穿上帽衫，他也穿着一件。

“穿这个干什么？”Isak怀疑的问。

Even露出一个微笑。“走吧，”他说。“我会在路上告诉你。”

“你不想先吃点东西吗？”Isak裹紧了自己的大衣跟在他的身后。

“没时间吃东西了！”Even转过身倒着走，这样他就可以看着Isak。“来吧。我们去搭电车。”

Isak笑着摇了摇头。“好吧。”他开口。

 

***

 

等他们到了城市的另一端天已经黑了，Even在路上一直谈着路上他们路过的每一个历史纪念碑。他谈到他曾经想要当一个导游——他从未以游客的身份去观察这座城市——而他没有这样做的原因是，现在已经是周三晚上十点了，这里没有任何的游客。

当他们从电车上下来后，他们又走了大概十分钟，到了一个类似野外的地方，他们的面矗立着几幢巨大的白色房子，Isak想着这些房子的价钱然后吹了个口哨。他努力的跟上Even的步伐，Even看起来像是只是在随意的散步，但Isak不得不小跑着跟上他。

“Even，我们要做什么？”

“戴上帽子，”Even说着拉上了自己的帽子。

Isak照做了，但是他依然有些担心“我们要做什么，Even？”

Even转着头笑着看向他。“我还没告诉你吗？”

Iask摇了摇头。“没有。”

他们站在那些房子中的一幢的前面，然后Even打开了他的背包。路灯偏黄的灯光照亮了Even的脸——他的鼻子有些发红，嘴唇湿润，眼睛里闪着光。他正点着脚。

Iask探头看着他的包的里面然后皱着眉。“颜料？”

“喷漆。”Even说。“看到了吗，各种颜色的，像彩虹一样。”

Isak只是盯着他。“好吧，”他缓慢的开口。“嗯，所以呢？”

“我在大学的一个讲师住在这，”Even开口，他看着那幢房子，打量着它的大小。“他前几天说了一些我很不喜欢的话。”

“好吧。”Isak又说了一遍。“他说什么了？”

“我们再谈莎士比亚和他的风流韵事。”Even转向Isak。“我当时在谈他的第十八首十四行诗，讲它是写给一个男人的。”他摇了摇头。“我的讲师直接否定了整件事。而且，不止如此。他说我把莎士比亚和性考虑在一起就是个白痴。然后他继续说现在的年轻一代的LGBT要把一切事物都同性恋化。”他皱着眉摇头。“他简直就是在扯淡，因为很多学者都相信莎士比亚是双性恋。”

Even充满期待的看向Isak。Isak只是有些困惑的盯着他。“呃，这和你要画的有什么关系。”

Evendors摇了摇一罐颜料然后把它放在人行道上，“我们要在他的房子上画一面巨大的同志骄傲旗。”他笑着说。

Isak只是看着他，然后他看向那栋房子。“什么？”

Even笑了。“你应该看看你自己的表情。”

“我不能——我们不能——这是破坏财产，Even。”Isak不确定的说。

“所以呢？”Even扬眉问他。他正蹲在地上在他的包里翻找着，拿出一罐罐的颜料。“他是个混蛋，他的房子活该被破坏。”

“有没有学校的什么领导或者——或者什么人可以反映这件事的？投诉一下？”

Even笑了，他抬头看着Isak，眼睛闪着光。“怎么，你是害怕了吗？”

“我不是害怕，”Isak声音大了些，他看着地面。“我只是不想被——被逮捕或者什么的。”

“我们不会被抓的。他甚至现在都不在这里。他在度假。”

Isak看着Even。“Even，这太愚蠢了。”

“真正愚蠢的事情是在全班人的面前羞辱一个学生，只因为他对性取向的观点不一样。”Even站了起来。他看向Isak。“如果你不愿意的话你可以不做。”

他们站的如此近，近到Isak可以感受到Even喷在他脸颊上的呼吸。Even的两只手里都握着颜料罐，然后Isak看向他。然后当他做出了选择，他感觉他的的信念不那么坚定了。

他接过一罐颜料然后摇了摇。“放马来吧，”他说。

Even喘息着大笑。他们开始了，Evendors在那个男人家两侧的墙上和他的门上画了一个巨大的矩形。他们两个轮流填着颜色。Isak手中的那罐颜料似乎出了些问题，那些颜料淌到了他的手上和他的衣服上，结果就是他自己本身——也非常惨烈的——看起来像一幅涂鸦。

在他们几乎要完成之前楼上的灯突然亮了。

“欸!”有人大喊了一声。

Isak感觉自己的心“咯噔”一下。他抬头向上看。

那个男人愤怒的靠在他的窗户上。“我要报警了！”他大喊。“不许动！我报警了。”

Even瞪大了双眼，然后他回头看向Isak。“跑。”他说。

Isak扔掉了那个罐子——它突然爆开了,颜料撒了一地——然后他们全速跑过了那条街。Isak一直努力跟上Even的速度，而他一直回头看向Isak，笑着告诉他跑快一些。他们在小巷中穿来穿去，沿着大街和所有Even知道的近路跑，直到他们跑到一个胡同里，终于停了下来。他们两个人都气喘吁吁筋疲力尽，然后Even突然开始大笑。

“你看见他的表情了吗？！”他问。

Isak只是盯着他，他现在还不能说话。他弯下腰，剧烈的喘息着。

“他看起来都他妈气炸了！”Even继续说道，根本无法克制自己。“你看见了吗？他他妈当时——我以为他要爆炸了！他的脸都气红了。”

Isak站直了一些。Even突然让他感觉有一些奇怪。他能透过他的眼睛看出来。Isak笑着摇了摇头。“你是嗑药了吗？”

Even的笑声停了下来，但是他的笑容没有消失。“我倒是希望。”

Isak看着他的手，然后看着他的牛仔裤和他的卫衣。“我他妈弄一身颜料，”他说。然后他生气的推了Even一把。“我记得你说那个家伙不在家的？！”

“如果我不这么告诉你你会这么做吗？”Even笑着问他。

“我——不——这不是重点。”Isak疲惫的说。Even现在离他更近了，然后Isak只是轻轻的推了他一下。“混蛋。”

“我是个混蛋？‘Even笑着问他，离得更近了。

Isak能感受到Even落在他身上的目光，然后他笑了，脸颊通红，他一只手放在Even的胸膛上，玩着他帽子上的绳子。”他点点头“你就是。”

他感受着Even的呼吸落在他的嘴唇上，温暖而舒适。开始下雨了，雨滴落在Even的头发上，落在他的额头上，落在他的鼻子上。Isak注意到Even的脸颊上蹭上了一些红色的颜料。他笑着用他的手将它拭去，然后Even上前一步吻上了他。

他不知道他们吻了多久，Isak的双臂环上了Even的脖颈。Even紧紧的搂着Isak的腰将他拉的更近，然后他们深深的接吻，直到这根本不够——直到Isak想要更多，他想要感受到Even的触碰，想要感受他的身体。

“可以吗？”Even问他。

Isak点点头。因为Even是那样迷人，他用Isak最喜欢的方式亲吻他，Isak甚至都没有意识到自己有多么的渴求着，直到Even的手挑逗的下移着抚摸着他。

也许Jona是对的——也许Isak不应该担心是不是喜欢Even，或者对将会发生什么想得太多。因为Even是那么有趣，他又那么完美——也许他只是在利用Even忘记Chris，但是有可能Even也只是在利用他。而这一刻，这些似乎已经足够了。

也许这就是为什么，当Even靠过来再次亲吻Isak的时候，Isak回吻了他。

 

***

星期三, 23:01

Chris:我很抱歉我一直像一个混蛋一样  
我们能谈谈吗？

我他妈真的很想你


	18. You care about me

Isak的手机放在他的床边充电，上面显示着来自Chris的未读信息。他和Even一起回了他的家，然后他们决定躺在床上一起看一部电影。不过他们中的任何一个都无法把注意力集中在电影上。Isak一直注意着Even的膝盖顶着他的双腿的感觉，他们的身体紧紧相贴的感觉，还有Even的手轻轻的一路下滑抚摸着他的大腿的感觉。下一刻，他们就已经唇齿交缠在一起。

他们缓慢的，充满挑逗的接吻——但是很快他们就抑制不住自己的抱着对方的头，恨不得将对方拆入腹中；Isak撕扯着Even的上衣，他们想离彼此更近，想要紧贴着对方毫无距离。

Isak换了个姿势跨坐在Even的胯上。他低下头，唇瓣从Even的脖颈移到他的嘴唇，他能感受到身下人的坚硬正在顶着他。他真的很怀念——怀念这种和另一个人肌肤相亲的感觉——不管那个人是不是Chris，因为他已经被自己的渴望压倒了，根本无力去在乎这些事情。

他们保持着这个姿势——他们的硬挺顶着对方，轻轻的呻吟——直到这种摩擦对他们而言远远不够；直到他们都快速的扒下对方身上的衣服；直到他们开始解Isak腰带上的搭扣和Even牛仔裤上的拉链。

Even将Isak推倒在床上看着他，他的眼中燃起了欲望之火。他笑着亲吻他，然后当Even的手伸进了他的内裤开始抚慰他时，Isak弓起了他的后背，得到了他如此渴求的释放。

Even停止了动作之后，Isak亲吻着他的身体，这时他的手机响了。他选择无视它，将注意力集中在Even温暖的皮肤上，集中在当Isak挑逗的用两根手指拉开他内裤边缘时Even的喘息上。但是当电话第二次响起时，Even开口。“你要去接那个电话吗？”

Isak伏在Even的髋骨上叹了口气，然后起身拿起他的手机。在他接起电话的前一秒对方挂断了——然后他看到Chris的信息，他的心脏狂跳着。他读了它一边，然后第二遍，然后又一遍，他努力的让自己理解这些字眼的意思。对不起。我他妈真的很想你。

这一切看起来都那么不真实。

然后他的手机又响了，他感觉他的心脏又一次翻腾了起来。

“Lea?” 他问。

“嗨Isak。”他的妹妹说。

他根本想不起来上一次他和他的妹妹通话是什么时候了。他感到恐惧在他的内心蔓延。“你还好吗？妈妈还好吗？”

“妈妈很好。”Lea说，Isak如释重负的叹了口气。“你现在忙吗？”

“不，我不忙。”他将愧疚的目光投向Even。Even只是笑了笑然后开始穿衣服。“发生什么了？”

“我们能在哪见面吗？我在市中心。”

“呃，可以，当然可以，”Isak找着自己的衣服。“我们在以前带妈妈去的那家咖啡店去吧。”

“好，”她说。

Isak停下了动作。“你还好吗，Lea？”

Lea沉默了一会，Isak唯一能听到的就是她身边车来车往的声音。“尽管过来吧。”

Isak低着头看着他的手机，感觉世界都在天旋地转。等他再次抬起头，Even已经离开了。

 

***

 

他在那家全天营业的小咖啡店和Lea见面。他最初根本没有认出她；他们已经几个月没见面了，而所谓的见面也只是擦肩而过而已。她的头发是明亮的粉色，油腻的头发被扎成了一个麻花辫，她画着浓重的黑色眼线。而且她一定在几个月前打了个鼻孔。眼前的这个人和Isak儿时印象中那个害羞的金发女孩的形象完全无法重合。

“嗨，”Isak的心开始剧烈的跳动。他在她对面坐下，Lea将一杯咖啡推给了他。

“嗨。”他说。

“嗯，你看起来——和以前不一样了。”她说。

“你是指我现在有胸了，是吧，”Lea说。

Isak瞪大了双眼。“Lea！”他责骂的喊了她一声。

Lea叉着胳膊看着他。她的表情似乎柔软了下来。“对不起。”她最终开口。

Isak盯着自己的咖啡杯，然后又看向Lea。她的凝视让他感到恐慌，而且他不知道自己应该道歉还是什么都不做。最后，他只是说。“呃，你在这做什么？”

“我经常来这，”Lea说。“我男友住在这。”

“哦，”Isak 点点头，“嗯，你现在有一个男朋友了，那真是——”

“我怀孕了。”Lea突然说。

Isak盯着她。“你——你是——什么？”

“我怀孕了。”Lea重复了一遍。她的泪水在她的眼眶里打转。

Isak非常清楚自己因为惊讶张着嘴。他闭上嘴，重重的吞咽了一下，然后费力的整理着他的思绪。“你男友知道吗？”

Lea笑了一声摇了摇头。“你是我第一个告诉的人。”

Isak点点头。他想要说些什么——他他妈一点也不知道应该说什么，但是他需要打破这寂静——然后Lea又开口了。

“我不能告诉我男友。他会和我分手的。我不能告诉妈妈，那她会承受不了这种压力的，我不能告诉爸爸因为他会让我留下这个孩子。我不能告诉我的朋友因为她们就是一群婊子然后全校的每个人都会知道这件事。”她飞快地吐出这一连串的话语，然后她盯着Isak，她依然叉着胳膊。“所以只能告诉你。”

“好吧。”Isak点着头，努力让自己看起来仿佛理解这一切。事实上，他想告诉她这样做很愚蠢——或许他只是想给她一个拥抱，他自己也说不清。“嗯，我很高兴你给我打电话了。”

“我要去做流产。”她平静地说。

“好吧。”他重复了一遍。然后他点点头。“对，我是说，我觉得这是正确的选择。你只有十五岁而且——”

“我知道这是正确的选择。”她盯着Isak，开口告诉他。但是她的目光就像是她想要杀了他一样。然后，她的表情再一次柔和了下来。“我需要你和我一起去。”她叹了口气。“我想要你陪着我。”

Isak点点头。“我们先预约——”

“我已经预约了周一。”她说。“你那天要逃课，你会为了我这样做吗？”

“当然。”Isak说。

Lee站起来盯着天花板。她点点头，眼眶里再一次蓄满了泪水。然后她吸了吸鼻子。“好，我会给你发短信的。”

“嗯，你不想喝完你的——”

“你喝完你的吧。”Lea说，然后她抓起书包，甩到肩上，离开了。

 

***

 

接下来的几天Isak根本不知道做什么。他满脑子都是Lea，Chris，Even还有他妈妈，他唯一能做的就是在上课的时候假装听课。他想和Chris 谈谈。——苍天啊他当然想——但是每次他在试图回复他的短信时，他的头脑就变得一片空白。因为他跟不知道应该说些什么。我也想你了。这是真的。我们谈谈吧。好的，但是然后呢？他们会谈什么？他们最后会不会又以吵架收尾？而且Isak无视他那么久，Chris如果突然出现在他家会发生些什么？

而且还有Even。这一切都让Isak感到乱死了。

周五晚上终于到来了，Isak事实上很希望能和那帮男孩出去玩的时候灌醉自己。这样他就可以暂时忘却他生命中的一切。

他们在Jonas家开了预酒会，因为他忘了事先问Kollektiv。结果Noora要独占整个房子这样她就可以和William过她的二人世界。当Isak问她为什么不能再在William家过二人世界时，他的头被打了一下。最后，Isak决定不和她争才是最好的选择。

“我跟你讲，哥们，这个派对绝对好玩。”Magnus说。“大学的派对都特别疯狂。”

“你去过——几次——两次？”Mahdi问他。

“三次。”Magnus纠正他。“而且比你们多三次。”

“我真是不敢相信我们四个中，最后竟然是你们两个辣鸡能和大学生在一起，”Mahdi摇了摇头说。

Isak翻了个白眼，不走心的笑了一下。“我没有和任何人在一起。”他说。

 

***

 

他们到达派对那里时只有23:00, 但那里已经闹的要翻了天。那个小小的房子里挤满了人，大家聊天，喝酒，畅怀大笑。他们在路上的时候路过了几个已经喝的走不动路了的人。

他们不得不在门口等着，等Magnus的女友——没错，他们现在正是在一起了——把他们带进去。

他们进去之后Eva过来打了招呼。屋里热的不可思议——Isak后悔穿了毛衣——而且这里的每个人看起来似乎都比他们四个大很多。

Eva拥抱了他们每个人，告诉大家她有多么爱他们。Jonas翻了个白眼。

“Isak！”Eva傻笑着凑过来小声说。“我需要告诉你一件事。”

“好吧，”Isak笑着说。

“Chris在这。”Eva说完指着房间的一角，她一定认为自己指的相当精准，但是Chris并不在那里。

但是的确，Chris和一帮朋友站在房间的中央。他的头发梳向后面，他的朋友们说着什么，他只是一直面带微笑的点着头。不应该这样的，但是Isak看见Chris没有玩的非常开心时内心的确燃起了一丝喜悦。然后Chris开始环视四周，当他的目光落在Isak的身上时，他的笑容消失了。Isak突然意识到自己一直在盯着他，立即移开了自己的目光。

“你想和他谈谈吗？”Eva问到。“我们可以现在就过去。”

“不，”Isak说。“我是说，没错，我想和他谈谈。但是——但是不是现在。”他摇了摇头。“不是在这。”

“好吧。”Eva说。“哦还有！”——她靠了过来，Isak能闻到她身上的酒气——“Lukas在这。”

Isak忍着内心逐渐涌起的痛苦，他感觉自己的血都变凉了。“好。”他说。“呃，谢谢你告诉我。”

 

***

 

Luka 也在这里这件事让Isak根本无法开心的玩下去，他努力打起精神——努力去和那些人一起喝酒，努力和那些友好地搭讪他的陌生人交谈——但是最后，他只是一个人坐在沙发上，盯着自己的啤酒，只希望自己从没来过这里，或者不要遇到Lukas。

 

***

 

当Isak再次看到Chris的时候，他真的很愤怒。

因为有一个人正趴在他的身上，充满诱惑的在他耳边说着悄悄话，而Chris知道Isak在这里。他已经看见了他，他当时的目光已经落在了他的身上，但是他至今没有试图来和Isak谈谈。当然，Isak也没有试图去和Chris谈——但是这并不是Chris可以这样做的借口。

但是突然之间Chris——他喝的太多了以至于根本抬不起头来——皱着眉，推开了那个男孩。

那个男孩只是继续靠过去试图亲吻着Chris的脖颈，Chris退缩着躲开了，他又推了那个男孩一把，然后Isak走了过去，他甚至能听见自己砰砰的心跳。在Chris第三次推开那个人的时候，那个男孩彻底的放开了Chris，然后Chris滑到了地上，他的后背抵着墙，头垂在一侧。

当那个男孩再次试图去找Chris的时候，他感觉自己的脑中的一根弦啪地一声断了，然后他冲上前推开了那个男孩。

“你他妈干什么？”那个男孩骂道。

“离他远点，”Isak说他的声音小了一些，他才意识到这个男孩——男人——有多么的高大。

“你滚开。”那个男人翻着白眼说。

“他对你没兴趣，”Isak说。当那个男人弯下腰去碰Chris的时候，Isak抓住了他的胳膊。

他希望自己看起来比他实际要勇敢些。

“他当然有兴趣。”那个男人说。“Chris和任何人都会上床的，是不是，Chris。”

“别像个傻逼一样，Andreas，”站在他身边的一个女孩说。“去找其他人的老二玩去。”

Andreas翻了下眼睛然后不满的咕哝着。Isak看着他离开，平稳着自己的呼吸。他蹲下去看着Chris，用手指抬起他的下巴，判断着Chris到底喝的有多醉，他甚至都认不出来站在他面前的人是Isak。

“老天啊，”Isak轻声说。他抬头看着那个女孩。“你知道他喝了多少吗？”

她耸耸肩。“他之前是喝了不少，我也不太清楚。我和他不太熟。”

Isak轻轻拍了拍Chris 的脸颊。“Chris，”他说，然后他下手重了些。“Chris？”

Chris只是哼了一声作为回应。

“发生什么了？”Jonas问道。

Isak抬头看着他，没有思考就做出了这个决定。“我要带他回家。”他说。

“什么！为什么？”Jonas问道。

“看看他这个样子！”Isak说。

“没错，他喝蒙了，”Jonas说。“所以呢？”

“所以，”Isak的语气里带着些怒火，他站起来看着Jonas，“他不能呆在这，他他妈会出事的。”

Magnus走了过来，他挽着他的女友。“怎么了？”他有些摇摇晃晃的，嘴唇被口红糊成一片。

“我要带Chris回家。”Isak一边说一边试图将Chris拉起来。这几乎不可能，幸好Magnus 帮了他一把。他们两个搀扶着Chris试图让他站住；Magnus将Chris 的胳膊搬到Isak 的肩膀上。然后Isak环住Chris的腰，支撑起他。

Jonas一只手按在了Isak的胸口上拦住了他。“他不是你的责任，Isak。”他静静地说，上下打量着Chris。

“他也会为我这样做的。”Isak轻声说。

“他会吗？”Jonas问道。

Isak愤怒的盯着他。“当然。”

 

***

 

回去的路上在计程车上发生的一切简直就是一个噩梦——那个司机在离Chris家大概半里地的距离是把他们赶下了车。因为Chris吐在了他的车里。所以Isak只能无比痛苦的慢慢扶着他走了回去，而且他们不得不时不时的停下来让Chris呕吐。幸运的是，在走回家的路上Chris稍稍清醒了一些。他需仍然需要别人拦着他的腰才能防止他摔倒，但是至少他能一步一步走了——Isak不用每一步都强行拖着他走了。

即使外面冷的要死，当他们到家的时候Isak身上已经被汗浸透了。他气喘吁吁，筋疲力尽，只能把Chris摔到他的床上。这是个天大的错误，因为Chris又开始吐了。

“老天啊，Chris，”Isak生气的咕哝着。他抓住Chris的胳膊把他拉起来，搀着他走向浴室。这一次，Chris终于抬起头认真的看着Isak。Isak能够感觉到，即使他的眼睛依然因为酒精的作用充满朦胧，但是他能看出Chris认出了他。他感觉自己露出了一个微笑。“嗨。”

“嘿。”Chris沙哑的说。

当Chris停止了呕吐之后——在厕所里，感谢上天——Isak脱去了Chris身上沾着呕吐物的衣服。Chris只是任由他动作，在Isak要求的时候乖乖的举起胳膊，然后Isak帮助他冲了个澡然后又洗了头发。Isak从没有想到他再一次和Chris赤裸相对会是这样——这和以前的体验天差地别——但是当Chris坐在哪里，头靠在Isak的腰上，而Isak帮他洗着头的时候，他感到一种莫名的平静，不完美，毫无缘由的平静。

然后Isak意识到了一件事。他最开始根本没有注意到——可能因为他一直忙着防止Chris磕到自己的头——但是他的肋骨上又出现了这些紫黑色的淤青。这和他上一次在木屋里看见的几乎在同样的位置，但是绝不可能还是那些伤痕。这些是新的伤。

他轻轻的抚摸着这些瘀伤，感觉难以抑制的悲伤涌上他的心头。他真的无法解释，他只能任由这阴暗的情感腐蚀着他的身躯。他对这些淤青有种不好的感觉。

然后Chris又一次开始呕吐了，Isak的思绪回到了现实中。

 

***

 

在他终于收拾好一切之后，他们躺在了床上。Isak穿上了一件Chris的卫衣——他几乎忘记了那上面他最喜欢的味道——他试着让Chris也穿上些什么，但是这只是徒劳而已。之后，他只是让Chris穿上了一条内裤，然后在他身边躺下了。

他以前对Chris从未有过这样的保护欲。他们之间的关系不是这样的。但是今晚看见Chris改变了什么——Isak说不出来——但是一切都感觉...不同了。他伸出一只手放在Chris的脸颊上，抚摸着他的肌肤。然后他意识到，每次他在和Chris分离很久之后再见面的时候，他都会这样做，因为他真的很想念Chris，因为他只对Chris有这样的感觉。无论他和谁接吻，和谁说话，他想要的那个人只有Chris。一直是Chris。

“很痒。”Chris咕哝着。他依然双眼紧闭，Isak能看见他浓密的睫毛在他的皮肤上投下的阴影。

“对不起。”Isak拿开了他的手。

Chris笨拙的抓住了Isak的手然后迫使他将手放了回去。“我没有说让你停下来。”他含糊不清的说。

Isak笑了，Chris也是，他大笑着，结果引起了一阵剧烈的咳嗽。

“你必须戒烟了。”Isak告诉他。

Chris沉默了很久。“嗯。”

“它对你的肺不好的。”Isak继续说，虽然他知道Chris并没有认真听——看上去他好像已经睡着了。“我不知道你为什么又开始抽烟。”

过了一会，正当Isak快要睡着的时候，Chris闭着眼，咧嘴笑了。

Isak露出微笑。“怎么了？”他问。

“我就知道。”Chris低声说。

“知道什么？”

“你还在乎。”他说。

Isak沉默着。

“你还在乎我。”Chris说。

“我之前认为这不可能，不过你喝多了之后的确比你清醒着更混蛋。”Isak说。

“你爱我，漂亮男孩。”Chris继续说。

他继续沉默着。Isak能够听到自己的心脏快要从他的胸膛里蹦出来了。他知道这很愚蠢，因为Chris已经彻底喝醉了；他根本不知道自己在说什么，也许他明天早上根本就不会记得这段对话——但Isak依然绝望的因为他的话燃起希望。

“但是没关系，”Chris最终开口，他的语气突然认真了起来。然后在他重重的闭上眼将头埋在枕头里之前，他睁开了眼睛。“因为我也爱你。”


	19. Don’t go home

Isak醒来的时候天还黑着。

他意识到的第一件事就是紧挨着Chris的身躯的感觉。他可以从Chris呼吸的节奏判断出他还没有醒——睡的很沉。

Isak意识到的第二件事就是昨晚的记忆，他只能缓慢地想起些混乱的碎片，也许他并没有自己想象中的那样清醒，因为对他而言关于昨夜的一切都很朦胧，而且他的太阳穴疼的要命。

有一件事，他记得很明确：Chris告诉他，他爱他。

他傻傻的笑了，他转过去看着Chris，他的嘴唇微张，发出轻轻的鼾声。他睡着的时候看起来更稚嫩一些。Isak接受Chris的一切，接受他那些脖子上依然明显的吻痕，接受了他胸膛的起起伏伏，接受他落在Isak枕头旁的手上的抓痕。

他伸出手将Chris眼前的头发轻轻拨开，而他的动作显然扰醒了Chris。

“对不起，”Isak轻声说。这一瞬间，他失去了自己的微笑，他很紧张。因为Chris的话让他如此喜悦，Isak知道他喝多了，但是这是他梦寐以求的一切。而且——好吧——他只是不会肯相信Chris告诉他这都是他酒后说的胡话。

Chris皱着眉，眨了几次眼。“嗨。”他的声音沙哑。

“嘿。”Isak静静地说。

Chris的目光扫过Isak的身体，然后才落到他的眼睛上。“我们——？”

Isak摇了摇头。

Chris点点头。他们陷入了沉默，然后Chris翻了个身，揉着自己的眼睛然后盯向天花板，他的手放在额头上，Isak只是看着他。他心中有一千个问题，但是这一刻这一切的问题似乎都迎刃而解了。

“你昨晚也在那个派对吗？”Chris依然盯着天花板。

Isak点点头。他压抑住自己的情感。“你还记得多少？”

“没多少。”Chris说，他的手捋着自己的头发。他看向Isak。“我做了什么蠢事吗？”

Isak感觉自己的心沉了下去，但是他摇了摇头。“没有。”他说。“或者...我不知道。我没看见。你只是真的醉的不行。”

“嗯。”Chris说，然后他又看向Isak，目光深沉。他咬着嘴唇。“你是怎么来的？”

Isak笑了。不知道为什么，他只是感到很很尴尬。“呃，那有个人，然后他一直在勾引你。”Chris扬眉笑了。“你是吃醋了吗？”

Isak翻了下眼睛。“没有。”他的声音比他预想的要小了一些，Chris依然笑着，但是Isak已经失去了笑容。“他，呃。我不知道。他整个人都贴上去了，但是你当时已经没什么神志了。”

Chris的笑容消失了一些，他抿着嘴。“所以你把我送了回来？”

Isak点点头，Chris咬着自己的嘴唇看着他，最后他只是轻轻的笑了一声。“谢谢你。”

“嗯，你也会为我这样做的，没什么。”Isak盯着Chris的胸膛轻声说。他瞄了他一眼，而Chris一直盯着他看，让Isak感觉自己的脸烫了起来。他笑了，然后拍了Chris的胸口一下。“你害咱们俩被从出租车上撵了下来。”

Chris抬眉。“真的？”他笑着问。

“没错。”Isak控制不住自己的微笑。“你吐的到处都是。”

Chris揉着太阳穴。“操，事实上我好像记得这件事。”

Isak突然意识到他的手依然放在Chris的胸口，抵着那具他再熟悉不过的身体。他们两个沉默着，Isak的手慢慢上移，抚摸着Chris的脖颈，他的下巴，他的脸颊，最后他的手停在了他的耳后。

Isak咬着嘴唇。“你还记得其他的事情吗？”

Chris盯着他看了一会，他的嘴唇微张。他们之间有万句未曾倾诉的话，但是Isak看着Chris突然明白了。

也许Chris根本没有做好准备。也许我爱你只能在一瓶伏特加见底后才能说出口。也许像现在这样就很好。也许他知道Chris对自己的感受就足够了。因为他了解Chris——知道他绝不会在爱这件事情上开玩笑。

也许他不需要听到Chris清醒的说出这句话，至少现在不需要。

Chris的手机响了，让他们两个都弹了起来。Chris坐起来的时候，身上的羽绒被滑下去了一些，让Isak想起了散部在他肋骨上的那些淤青。他很想谈谈，但是他不确定到底应该说些什么。

“是谁？”当Chris愤怒的看着他的手机的时候，Isak问道。

“我爸爸。”Chris说。他只是任由他的手机响着。他叹了口气。“操。我之前说我会在半小时之前去见他。”

Isak感觉一根针扎在了他的心上。“哦。”

Chris上下打量着Isak。“你今天有事吗？”

Isak抬眉看着他。“嗯？”

Chris挂断电话，直接关掉了手机，将它扔在了床边的桌子上。他重新钻进了被子里，在Isak身边躺下。

“我们在这呆一天吧。”Chris拉起Isak的手放在他的耳后，就在被他爸爸打扰之前他的手放置的原位。

“好。”他轻轻的说。

 

***

 

他们很快就又陷入了沉睡。他们额头相抵。Isak醒来的时候不得不起身去喝一杯水，Chris的手臂环在他的腰上。Chris的胸膛就紧贴着他的后背，他的嘴唇抵着Isak的脖颈。要起身离开Chris温暖的床给他带来的舒适，离开Chris身体给他带来的安慰，对Isak而言就是一种酷刑。

当他走到厨房时，他才意识到Even可能在这里。自从他看到Chris的短信，自从他见过Lea，他就没怎么想过他。他感到愧疚——但他心中的另一部分告诉他Even也没有试着联系他，所以这无所谓，Even甚至都没有说声再见就离开了他。

不管怎样，Isak没有撞见他。他给自己倒了杯水，找了一些两个人吃的量的止痛片，然后重新躺在床上，拉过Chris的手臂放在自己身上。

 

***

 

Isak醒过来就闻到了烟味。他呻吟着将头埋进了枕头里，然后睁开了眼睛。Chris穿着一件卫衣，正坐在床头抽烟。

“你应该在这抽烟吗？”

Chris叼着烟笑了。“下午好。”

“嗯，”Isak揉着眼睛。他的肚子叫了。“你吃东西了吗？”

Chris摇了摇头，吐出一口烟。“没有，我不饿。”

“你应该吃点什么。”Isak说，因为Chris看起来就像一周都没有吃过东西了。“会让宿醉不那么难受。”他坐起来伸了个懒腰，然后推开了身上的被子。“吃点吧，我做饭。”

“你是要为我做饭吗，漂亮男孩？”Chris 笑着。Isak瞪了他一眼。

“我告诉过你不要这样叫我。”他低声说，但他的语气里并没有任何不愉快。

Chris笑了，然后他点点头，将那支烟戳灭在在床头的烟灰缸里。“我忘了。”

他们在厨房里，Chris做着咖啡而Isak在冰箱中翻找着。但Chris几乎不买任何食物，所以他只能从Chris的另一个室友，Hanna那里偷了些鸡蛋和培根。

咖啡做好了，Chris坐在厨房的柜台上看着Isak手忙脚乱的样子。事实是Isak是个糟糕的厨子。他自己也很确定Chris知道这一点——事实上他绝对知道——而且他能感受到每次他伸手拿鸡蛋时Chris向他投来的目光。

“呃，你家的事情怎么样？”Isak问他，同时将炉灶的火调小了一点。他看着Chris，而他坐在柜台上晃着双腿。

他耸耸肩。“就是老样子，我爸还是个混蛋，然后我妈还爱着他。你家怎么样了？”

Isak叹了口气。“我妹妹给我打了电话。”

Chris瞪大了双眼。“我操。Lea？”

Isak点点头。“她怀孕了。”他说。他以前从未想到过把这一切说出来会如此轻松。“她，呃，想要我周一陪她去做流产。”

“你会去么？”

Isak耸耸肩。“会的。我的意思是，她也没有其他人能陪她。”

Chris点点。“有道理。”他盯着自己的膝盖，拽着卫衣的袖子。他们沉默了一会，Chris再次开口的时候他正在和那些厨具战斗着。“我，而且，很高兴你在这。”

Isak停下了搅拌的动作然后盯着Chris，而他脸颊发红，正盯着自己的脚。

“我那天讲的是认真的，”Chris皱着眉继续说。“就是，我说我想你了的那些。”

Isak看着Chris，而他依然躲避着Isak的视线，他看起来就像是预料到自己会挨打一样，而Isak只是放下了手中的东西走向他，站在他的腿间；Chris抬头，然后Isak吻上了他。

这是命中注定的，不是吗？Isak环着Chris的腰，将他拉的更近，而Chris的双手搭在Isak的肩膀上，轻轻的掐着他。Isak在接吻间隙小口的喘息着，沉醉在Chris的怀里，他只想永远这样呆在厨房里，无人打扰，不用担心Chris身上的淤青，不去理会自己那颗破碎的心。

Isak停下来喘息了一口，Chris在再次吻上他之前放声的笑了起来。

“这是什么意思？”他问。

Isak耸耸肩，摇了摇头。“我也想你了。”

他们亲吻着对方，直到食物烧焦的烟引发了烟雾警报。Hanna从她的房间里走出来，看起来很困惑——一部分原因是她在工作，另一部分原因是她意识到锅里那些烧糊了的食物是她的——但其实这也不是真正的原因。她最生气的——当Isak向她道歉的时候，Chris依然在吻着他的脖颈。

 

***

 

Isak坚持认为那些食物还是可挽救的，并且把它们端进了Chris的房间。Chris根本没有任何兴趣吃东西，当Isak将盘子递给他时，他直接将它推到了一遍然后俯身亲吻着Isak。Isak再次融化在其中；Chris将他放在床上，置身于他的两腿间。Isak要给Chris一切他想要的——他们都想要的——直到他的双手在Chris的卫衣下抚摸着，感受到Chris的身体消瘦了很多。

“吃的。”Isak抵着Chris的嘴唇低声说，艰难的伸出手试图抓住盘子。

“等会。”Chris抓住他的双手将它们钳在他的头上。

Isak挣扎着起身，在Chris唇上留下轻快的一个吻。“现在。”

Chris叹了口气，翻了下眼睛，不得不起身。

吃完饭后，他们都感觉有些难受。Isak将原因归究于宿醉——而不是他们吃了糊的像碳一样的鸡蛋的事实——但不管怎样他们两个都没有心情继续他们之前被打断的事情。他们只是蜷在床上看着糟糕的电视节目。和Chris在一起感觉总是那么完美，只是听他笑着评论那些电视节目——都可以让Isak露出笑容，即使Chris是他认识的人中最没有幽默感的那个人——但是Isak感觉一切都是那么美好。

 

***

 

在止痛片和大量的饮水的作用下，宿醉造成的头痛已经基本消失了，Isak决定洗个澡。他费了好一会说服Chris——因为他不理解为什么他们两个不能只是躺在床上——但是最后他妥协了。

Isak脱衣服的时候Chris一直不寻常的沉默着，他只是盯着他，身上依然穿着衣服。Isak什么也没说，只是走向Chris然后轻轻拽着他卫衣的边缘，向上拉起了一些。

“你知道昨晚我给你洗澡了，对吧？”Isak问他。

Chris看着他。“嗯？”

“你认为你头发上的呕吐物会把自己洗掉吗？”Isak笑着问他。他不想逼他——不想吓到他——但是他的内心迫切地想知道是谁伤害了Chris。“是谁干的？”

Chris露出笑容。“谁干了什么？”

Isak瞪着他。“我看见那些淤青了，Chris。有人狠狠的打了你。”Chris笑着脱下了自己的卫衣。“没有人狠狠的打了我，”他说着，解开了自己的腰带。

Isak只是看着他。“没有人？”

“没有人。”Chris看起来就像Isak不可理喻一样。“我在楼梯上摔倒了，就这样。”

“但是...”Isak停了一下，不知道他到底能让Chris说出多少。他摇了摇头。“但是如果你在楼梯上摔倒了，你会全身都是伤的。”

“怎么，你现在是个医生了？”Chris傻笑着问他。

“是你爸爸吗？”Isak开口。他不知道自己的猜测来自于哪里；这似乎在他张嘴的那一刻才出现在他的脑海中。

Chris看起来就像是有人突然打了他一拳；然后，他看起来就像是千斤的担子压在了他的身上——或者是卸下了负担，Isak也说不清。

“不要让我对你撒谎。”Chris说。

“所以是真的？”Isak感到一阵绝望。“这是你爸爸做的？你在木屋那次他也打了你是吗？”

Chris走进浴缸然后坐了下去。他没有看向Isak。“这不是什么大事。”

“这——”Isak停了下来。他努力的平稳着自己的声音。“只不过，这看着一定很疼。”

Chris耸耸肩。“只是看起来比较吓人罢了。”

Isak皱着呢。“这有多久——”

“我不想要你就像看一个受虐儿童一样看我，”Chris突然说。“我是说，他又不是毫无缘由的就要打死我，是我惹了他。”他抬头看向Isak，而现在的Chris看起来是那样的弱小。他看起来是那样的陌生，就像是一块和这一切格格不入的拼图。

Isak摇了摇头。“你不能怪——”

“我们能不要谈这件事了吗？”Chris说，“快进来，我的头要疼死了。”

Isak忍着内心的痛苦，点点头。“好。”他说着跨入浴缸，坐在Chris的对面。

他昨晚看见Chris身上的淤青的时候只是感觉无法抑制的悲伤，但是现在，他更感觉到一种无名的愤怒。

他们在浴缸里坐了很久，任由水龙头里的温水拍打在他们身上。Isak想要问他些问题——他心中有一百万个问题在让他煎熬着——但是Chris只是抱着自己的膝盖，盯着水流，而Isak明白这不是合适的时间。他必须要等待。

所以他将一些水泼到了Chris的脸上。而Chris笑着躲开了，Isak也露出了微笑。然后他向Isak发起了反击，他们大笑着几乎扭打在了一起，直到他们开始亲吻对方，充满渴望而混乱的亲吻着对方，然后他们的吻缓慢了下来——也温柔了许多。

“不要回去。”Chris含着Isak的嘴唇说，他的手捏着Isak的下巴，他们的目光相遇。

Isak再一次吻上了Chris，轻快而温柔。

“好。”


	20. He was at mine

星期六, 23:58

 

Lea:周一上午十点来找我

Isak: 在医院吗？

Lea: 对

Isak: 我会去的  
你感觉怎么样

Lea: 还好

Isak:你确定？ 

Lea: 只要你不要让我失望

Isak: 我不会的

 

***

 

Chris和Isak整个周日早上都在床上慵懒的亲热着。Isak的手指插在Chris的头发中，轻轻的拽着他的头然后献上一个吻。他们就这样躺着，缓慢的温存亲吻着，双眼紧闭，舌头轻轻的与对方的纠缠着。但是很快，Isak就将Chris拉的更近，呻吟着渴望着更多。

Chris翻过来将Isak压在身下；继续亲吻着他，不过这个吻更加饥渴，他将Isak上身的卫衣推起，掰开他的大腿。

“我想要。”Isak抵着Chris的唇瓣低声说。

“是吗？”Chris轻轻顶弄着自己的胯部，产生的摩擦让Isak大口喘息着，他能清楚感受着Chris的坚硬顶着他，但这远远不够。

“嗯。”Isak呻吟着发声。

Chris再一次亲吻了他，但只是蜻蜓点水般，然后他脱下自己的卫衣将它扔到一边。Isak拨开Chris额头上挡在他眼前的头发，然后拉着他的身体索吻。他们亲吻了一会，直到这远远不够——仅仅是Chris下身抵着他的感觉就让他感觉自己要失控了。

“Chris,” Isak呜咽着。要不是Chris的反应他一定会因为自己渴望的声音感到难堪。

“操。”Chris喘息着，他含着Isak的嘴唇笑了。“你饥渴的时候真的是太他妈性感了。”

“饥渴？”Isak抬眉问他。

Chris抬起上身拉开距离，完整的欣赏着Isak现在的模样。他点点头，用手指轻轻抚摸着Isak的头发。“没错。”

Isak笑了。“你想要我求你吗？想听吗？”

“嗯，”Chris低哼着俯下身，舌头与Isak的缓慢的纠缠着。“那一定很性感。”

他将手指伸进了Isak的内裤，同时亲吻着Isak的脖颈。吮吸着他敏感的肌肤，直到Isak在他身下感到快要窒息，直到Chris咬着嘴唇抬起身看着Isak，一只手探入了Isak的内裤。

“Chris,” Isak 开口。“求你了。”

 

***

 

星期日, 11:54

 

Eskild: 寻人启事：18岁男孩，金发，脾气暴躁，名字是Isak Valtersen. 上周五下午最后一次出现。对他的下落提供线索者有免费的麦当劳优惠劵作为报酬。

Noora: 我告诉过你了他在Chris家。

Eskild: 我知道但是我想让他亲口承认自己的罪行

Isak: 什么罪行

Eskild: 他还活着！

Eskild: 你还好么？用不用我们过去接你？

Isak: 我为什么需要你来接我

Eskild: Chris可能绑架了你或者做了什么，我也不知道。

Eskild: 所以你们两个复合了是么？

Eskild: 你会说话吗？能回个话吗？

Noora: 不要烦他了, Eskild

Eskild: Isak?

Eskild: 有人吗吗吗吗吗吗吗?????

Eskild: 有人吗??

Eskild: 我能看到你们已阅的通知

Eskild: 你们很棒棒啊

 

***

 

“芝士还是培根?”

“挑你喜欢的就好.”

“我已经选了我的, Chris.。这个是你的。”

Chris站在Isak身后，搂着他的腰，在他的脖颈上留下一个个吻。这真的很棒，唯一的缺点是他们现在在超市里，而周围的人都在看他们。Chris的吻温暖而柔软——舒适而不过分色情，但是Isak依然不得不绝望的控制着自己不要在这硬起来。

而显然Chris知道自己在做什么，他是个混蛋。

“Chris，”Isak又叫了他一次，扭动着肩膀从他怀中挣脱出来，然后将Chris推开一些。他手里拿着两个三明治。“你想要哪个？”

Chris的头埋在Isak的颈窝，“随便。”

“好吧，”Isak有些恼火的说。“那我们就都买了。”

“不，不。”Chris靠过来从篮子里拿出一个三明治。“我讨厌芝士。”

Isak笑了，转过身笑着打了Chris一下。“你最爱吃的是披萨。”

“所以我讨厌芝士三明治。”Chris也笑着。

Isak翻了下眼睛。“随你便。”

一个熟悉的声音让Isak整个人的血液突然都变冷了。

“看看这个。”Lukas说。

Lukas和Emma手牵着手走了过来。Lukas的脸上看起来写满了不可置信，他疯狂的笑着。Isak感觉自己在退缩，他感觉自己的双颊因为愤怒变得通红，他感觉心脏要从胸膛里跳出来了。

“你俩现在正式在一起了？”Lukas笑着问他。“你现在是个彻头彻尾的基佬了，Chris？”

“Lukas，”Emma在后面拉着他的衣袖试图制止他，同时她向Isak和Chris投来充满歉意的目光。

“别怕，他们知道我是在开玩笑。”Lukas说。“不是吗，男孩们？不过依旧”——他皱了皱鼻子——“搞屁股而已。我只要想想都想哭了。”他笑着说。“那么，你们哪个可怜鬼在下面？”

Isak抬头看向Chris，他重重的喘息着，愤怒的盯着Lukas。

“我们能走吗？”Emma有些绝望的开口。

“我才一定是这个金发的，但是我也不确定，Chris，你最近的表现也很娘，”Lukas继续说。

“求你了。”Emma说。

“好吧，好吧。”Lukas盯着他们俩说。他大笑着摇了摇头，“见鬼了。”

Emma拽着他离开了，她看起来快要哭了。在他们离开时，Lukas用力的推了一把Isak，狠狠的打了一下他的肩膀。

然后就在——一瞬间，Chris站在Isak身边，下一秒他就跑向Lukas，用力的将他推到在地上。Lukas的脸砸在了地上。周围的一些顾客尖叫着，Isak一把拽住Chris的衣袖，将他拉了回来。

“Chris。”他急忙叫住他。

很快Lukas就站了起来，骂骂咧咧的挥着拳头走向Chris，但是Emma拦住了他，横在他和Chris中间，Isak将Chris拽的更远了一些，直到另一个人走向Chris——Isak的心沉了下去，他担心那可能是Lukas的朋友，但是他很快意识到这只是保安。

“我他妈会杀了你。”在一个保安拦住Lukas时他大骂道。“你他妈死定了，我他妈要打断你的腿——我他妈——”

保安拉着Chris走向出口，他还脸颊通红，愤怒的试图挣开他们。当他不得不被拉走时，他向Lukas的脚下吐了口唾沫。

 

***

 

奇迹般的，Isak成功的劝说了安保人员不要向警察报告这件事。这和Lukas也不想要警察掺和进来的事实有关——这样他明年就不可能回到大学了——另外是因为，他从Eskild那里学到的，一旦某个人被指控说他恐同，所有人都会很快的努力将这件事压下来。

几个小时后他们回到了Chris家——他们不得不在另一家超市买了食物——然后当他们收拾午餐后的碟子时，Isak说。“不过你和Lukas为什么是朋友？”

Chris看着他。“我不知道。”他说，然后他摇了摇头。“我是说，我们的爸爸就是朋友。我们五岁的时候就认识对方了。”他抓了抓自己的头发然愤怒的叹了口气。“他以前不是这样一个傻逼的混蛋的。”

“那他现在为什么这么混蛋？”Isak靠在厨房的柜台上问他。

Chris耸耸肩，走向洗碗机然后站在那里。“管他呢？让他去死吧。反正我们也不再是朋友了。”

“不是？”Isak问他。

Chris哼笑了一声翻了一个白眼。“不是。”Isak没有做声——只是盯着Chris——Chris抬眉咧开嘴笑了。“你不用看起来这么开心吧。”

Isak摇了摇头，也笑了。“我没有。”

“没有？”Chris走向Isak，他在他身旁站下，将Isak压在柜台上，伸出一只手划过Isak的笑脸。“那你在笑什么呢？”

“闭嘴，”Isak低声说，然后Chris俯身吻上了他。

就在这时，Hanna突然冲入了厨房，她黑色的头发被乱糟糟的扎成一个发髻，她的运动内衣外罩着一件卫衣，但她看见他们两个时站了下来叹了口气。

“你们是有卧室的，知道吗？”她有些生气的说。“这是用来吃饭的地方。”

Chris 抵着Isak的嘴唇叹了口气。“不要管她。”他咕哝着说，他的双手揉捏着Isak的臀部。

“不过反正我也要和你谈谈。”Hanna从冰箱里拿出一瓶水继续说道。“你最近有见过Even吗？”

Isak感觉自己僵住了。他们一直没有谈过关于Even的事——事实上，他们根本没有提起过他。Chris从Isak的身旁移开，靠在柜台上。

“没见过。”他说。“怎么了。”

“他最近都没有回来过。”Hanna皱着眉说。她摇了摇头。“我前天从冰箱里扔了一大堆他的过期的食物。我试图进他的房间，但是门是锁着的。他最近有给你发过短信吗？”

Chris摇了摇头。

“没有？”Hanna有些绝望的问。

Isak感觉担心感突然充满了自己的胸膛。

Hanna叹了口气。“有些事情我感觉很不对劲。我是说，他总是一个人在外面闲逛。你们觉不觉得他可能是被——被袭击了或者发生了什么？有人...”

“他是个32岁的成年人，”Chris翻着白眼说。“谁会在他身上做这些事？”

“这地方当然有一些变态！”Hanna说。“而且他并不...我是说，你肯定也注意到他最近有些奇怪。”

Chris耸耸肩。“我们不怎么说话。”他瞥了一眼Isak，而Isak感受到他的目光，低下头盯着地板。

“你最后一次是什么时候看见他的？”Hanna问他。

Chris抬着嘴唇。“周一，大概吧。”

她点点头。“我也是。”

Isak闭上了双眼，恨不得自己能够消失。“我，呃，周三那天见到他了。“他说话的时候根本不想抬头看Chris，但是他依然能感受到Chris的注视。“他在我家，他大概是，我也不知道，半夜离开的吧。”

“那他就是失踪了四天了。”Hanna说。

“他可能只是在朋友家。”Isak轻声说。

“我不认为他有任何朋友。”Hanna静静的说。

“他有个前任。”Isak说。“我觉得他们好像还有联系。”

“好吧。”Hanna点点头说。“对了，我以前好像见过她。你们谁知道她的名字吗？或者我们有人能联系上她吗？”

Isak和Chris都只能摇了摇头。Isak感觉整个人都在被愧疚感一寸寸地啃噬着，他感觉糟透了。

“没有人知道他可能在哪里吗？他可能在做什么？”她有些绝望的盯着他们。“一点都不知道？”

“嗯。”Isak说。“一点都不知道。”


End file.
